


Stubborn

by dumbassunderthemountain



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 55,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassunderthemountain/pseuds/dumbassunderthemountain
Summary: You suddenly fall into 12th century Nottingham England and are helped by the handsome but harsh Sir Guy of Gisborne.
Relationships: Guy of Gisborne/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 54





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Partially based on an ask I sent to fizzyxcustard on tumblr. But also what I’ve been daydreaming about ever since I started Robin Hood.. Used my fashion sense and past travels cause they worked in the story

Summary: Walking out of your college library (pretending the world is still functioning) on a rainy day suddenly you’re falling to the ground in the middle of a sunny forest and knocking a rather grumpy man off of his horse.

Warnings: swearing,

You could not wait to go home. You’d been pouring over your human biology textbook in your college’s library for hours attempting to study for the final. Why did there have to be so many parts of the human body to memorize? All you wanted was to curl up with some tea and a podcast then go to bed. Once you started nodding off frequently in the library you decided it was time to head home. No point attempting to study if you were just falling asleep on top of the book. Packing up you headed outside only to be greeted by dark skies and pounding rain. Pulling out your bright green umbrella you walked outside, glad you opted to wear your boots today, at least those were waterproof. Walking down the stairs leading to the bus stop you suddenly slipped but never hit the wet concrete. 

You were falling through trees, landing hard on your backpack and books in the middle of a dirt road. You groaned in pain from the fall and were completely disoriented, but you thought you heard a horse kick and neigh loudly. Getting out of your backpack you rolled to the side and sat up with a groan trying to take in your surroundings and figure out what happened. Seconds ago you were on a college campus in the middle of a city in the rain, how could you possibly be in a sunny forest. In front of you there was a black horse running away and a man dressed in black scrambling up from the ground. 

“Excuse me, where-” you began to ask hoping that just maybe this man could help. Instead you were cut off by him marching toward you and drawing his sword. You put your hands up to show you meant to harm. 

“Who are you?” He yelled. “Are you one of Robin Hood’s Men?” his sword now at your throat you looked up at him terrified. 

“What? No. Robin Hood isn’t real. I’m just (y/n). I was heading home from my university. I slipped on the stairs in the rain and suddenly I was here.” Your voice trembling and tears welling up in your eyes you were so scared. 

“A woman… at a university? You expect me to believe that” The sword was now touching your throat.

Tears streamed down your face, “it’s true, I don’t know where I am, I just want to go home. Look in the bag. It’s textbooks.” 

The man took your bag and looked it over confused as if he did not understand it. He threw it into your lap and commanded “Open it.” You unzipped the main pocket, he watched carefully as you did this, then snatched it back, turning it over and dumping everything on the ground. “So you can read. You must be from a wealthy family then?” His harshness had somewhat lessened and his sword was no longer touching your throat. Then the wind blew allowing the sunlight to reflect off of your phone that had fallen out of your pocket. He quickly snatched it up and touched the screen turning it on. Jumping backwards and throwing it at the ground, going to step on it before you dove forward to protect it. 

“No!” You screamed as his boot landed agonizingly on top of your hand that was protecting your phone. “Dude, what the fuck is your problem?” You were still terrified and crying but also angry that phone had your whole life on it and this strange man just tried to break it. “Stop larping so goddamn hard” In your head some form of renaissance, Robin Hood larping event was the only thing that could explain his behavior. “You know what a fucking phone is. Like sorry about your horse but I didn’t slip down the stairs and fall through the trees on purpose!” The man stepped back looking at you confused, his sword still pointed at you but now a foot away. 

“I have never seen a magic box like that before,” he said pointing at you and your phone. “You’re a witch that is why you can read! And explains your strange clothing” The man growled.

You stood, your tears now dying down, “I am not a fucking witch! I am a student in university just trying to go home!” you screamed back your patience gone and fear of the situation dying down. “And this,” you began sarcastically waving your phone around anger dripping off of your voice. “Is a phone, you know? That thing that nearly the entire world has. Now where am I?” you aggressively questioned back at the man, who now looked shocked. 

“Sherwood forest…” Was he confused at your anger, or scared of your phone? 

You let an extremely frustrated grunt. You knelt down and put your books back in your backpack. Then turned to look back at the man. “Fine, don’t tell me where I am, will you at least tell me the way to the city?” You said the annoyance clear in your voice. The man just pointed with his thumb behind him, the direction his horse ran, you should have known. You pushed past him and began to walk as quickly as you could to get away from the man, but he seemed to be following you at a distance. 

After nearly an hour of walking you were growing tired of your speed walking and the man caught up and looked to have calmed down. “Why are you following me?” You questioned, still mad at his behavior when you first met.

“I too need to head back to the city, to retrieve my horse that you scared off.” He reminded you with a grimacing smirk.You just rolled your eyes and continued. After many more minutes he spoke again. “Your clothes and belongings are strange? Are you from a distant land?” 

“Says the man in head to toe black leather and a sword?” You scoff.

“A sword is not unusual.” The man said, attempting to hide his confusion. “But you did not answer my question. You are not from around here, are you?”

“Well how would I know, you won’t tell me where I am!” You said stopping and turning to face him. “All you talk about is Robin Hood and Sherwood forest. And Robin Hood I know for a fact was never real, just a legend. Sherwood forest maybe? But I was in America so being in England is out of the question unless I was kidnapped, knocked out for at least a day, and flown to England.” Then turned to begin your walk again. 

“You are in Sherwood forest, and in England. And I can assure you Robin Hood is real, and very dangerous... Where is this America? It must be advanced technologically for that glass box to hold light.”

“How do you not know where America is?” You wondered aloud to yourself. But upon turning to look at the man you could see he truly did not know and had never heard of the country much to your surprise. It was a big loud country you thought most of the world at least knew of it, and by many not in a positive light, not that you blamed them. “It’s to the west, across the ocean. And yeah there’s a lot of tech companies there, nearly everyone has a phone.” 

The man nodded then looked down at your legs almost with an expression you could not quite place. Somewhere between embarrassment and lust before quickly looking forward when he realized you were looking. Clearing his throat he began, “And your clothes are they… do women usually dress like that there?”

“I mean for the most part? Maybe a bit more colorfully but other than that most dress at least somewhat like me” You looked down at your black skinny jeans, black t-shirt, and black rain jacket in confusion. How could all this man dressed like that be questioning your fashion sense. 

After a long pause he asked, “Have you ever travelled to England before? When by choice you had different clothes did you not?”

“Kinda, I had some layovers in two of the airports on my way to Italy and Norway then back to America but I never saw outside the airport so I don’t think it really counts since I never really saw outside the airport except while landing. But my clothes were nearly the same and everyone else was in jeans and stuff too for the most part.”

“What is an… airport?” He asked, both of your confusions growing the longer this conversation went. 

“Where planes land?” This was by far the strangest conversation you had ever had. 

“Plains? As in grassy fields? Why would you not count farmland as part of England?”

“No, no. When the airplane that flies through the sky lands on the ground.Like a bird, but of medal...with engines” You partially didn’t want to be rude and demeaning but this man truly did not seem to understand the concept. Plus he was pretty rude when you first met. 

“That is impossible.” 

“As someone who has been in them multiple times I guarantee you it is not.” 

“Your people can make metal fly and boxes that light up with a touch. That is…” He trailed off as if trying to find the words. 

“It's not a light up box. I mean it does that too, but you talk to people on it,” You took it out and saw that you had no signal, “when you have a signal that is, and take pictures or videos, play games. It's called a smartphone for a reason.” You took a quick video of yourself and your surroundings then showed it to the man. “See?”

He stood there breathless, staring at the video as it played over and over again. “You can capture moments… in time… that is...magic.” 

“Please don’t call me a witch again. I just use the thing I don’t know how it works. But it's expensive so don’t try to break it again okay.” You quickly say putting the phone back in your pocket and continuing on. It was nearly half an hour before he spoke again.

“I am Sir Guy of Gisborne, Lord of Locksley. What is your name?

“(full name), university student.” You said back glad that if you were going to be stuck on this walk with him the conversation had at least turned somewhat civil. Hopefully the interrogation part would end soon as well.

“We will arrive at Nottingham soon. You will come with me to the castle.” He commanded. 

Well there goes the civil conversation you thought. But you hoped that at a castle someone would be able to help you with your situation. But now you were more confused. The woods began to thin and you could hear the distant sounds of people. You were surprised now realizing that you had yet to hear or see a single car since you arrived. Walking out of the woods you saw a walled city, complete with guards and in medieval armor and dress, with carts. You stopped at the edge of the forest and stared, your jaw slack. Sir Guy had stopped with you, looking between you and the city. Then began to pull you along beside him. 

You tried pulling out of his grasp, “wait, wait, stop!” He stopped for a moment and stared at you, his blue eyes piercing into you. “This may sound like a strange question but…” you slowly breathed in “What year is it?”

“1192, why?” He seemed strangely hurried now that the guards had seen the two of you. 

You took out your phone and showed him the lock screen with the date. “Because I’m from 2020… America the country doesn’t exist yet...This...How?” You felt like you were going to faint, this explained so much about his behavior but how could you have possibly time travelled over 800 years into the past. It made no sense. Now you were glad for his grasp on you, needing it to not fall to your knees on the ground from disbelief. Yet the proof was all around you. Now you were truly terrified. 

At first Sir Guy’s jaws tightened when you told him, but he seemed to believe you and shifted his hold on you to be more supportive, guiding you toward the city. “Come, you need to get into the castle.” Then quietly into your ear so no one could hear, “I believe you are not a witch, but others may not. You are a scholar from… Norway you said you had been there?” You nodded your head. “That is now where you are from, that lie should keep you safe for now.”


	2. Nottingham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy of Gisborne takes you through town and to the castle where you meet the sheriff and Marian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.pearsonsrenaissanceshoppe.com/autumnprincess.html  
> A/N: Sooooo when I said this is going to be a series I meant like a long multi part one. A slow burn, for me at least. Also I am bad at describing clothing THIS is the dress I was using as a reference.
> 
> Warnings: swearing

As Gisborne pulled you towards the city of Nottingham he suddenly stopped and shrugged off his leather coat wrapping it around. You attempted to move away from him before he grabbed your shoulder saying, “You can’t enter the city in those clothes. You were attacked by bandits and I gave you my coat to protect your dignity, I will get you more suitable clothing later, understand?” 

You nodded and whispered, “Thank you, but why are you helping me?”

He looked down at you for a moment before looking ahead at the guards, his demeanor becoming harsher with every step. “If you truly are from the future you know some of the events that are to come, you will tell me of these. Your technology and knowledge may be useful as well.”

“Fair enough” is all you said as the two of you marched through the gates of the city. Once inside Sir Guy dragged you through the back streets and the shadows trying to avoid being seen. Often pinning you to the wall of a building as he would check around corners then pull you to the next shadowy spot. You came to what you assumed was a small shop. Gisborne tugged you inside and pushed you towards a thin old woman. 

“Make her a dress. She is having dinner with the sheriff tonight.” He commanded then took a seat in the corner of the room. 

“Can’t make you a dress by tonight but come look at the dresses I’ve already made deary, tell me which you like best and I’ll make it fit.” The old woman took your arm and guided you over to the wall to the four dresses the shop had. Gisborne sat glaring, you were honestly a bit surprised that he did not just select a dress for you himself, and were sure that if he did not like your decision he would choose a different one for you. 

“This one.” You say pointing to a simple forest green dress with a dark green embroidered neckline and dark brown laces down the sleeves and back. You glanced over your shoulder at Gisborne, who you assumed and hoped was paying for this. He relaxed back into the wall folding his arms and looking out the window. Apparently accepting of your dress decision. 

The old woman gently grabbed your arm again and led you behind a wooden divider. You stripped down to just a bra and underwear. The woman looked at your body confused by your strange undergarments, pulling on the straps of your bra and looking at the hooks. “What strange undergarments you wear dear.” You were sure that caught Gisborne’s attention on the other side of the divider. “You are so exposed, they cover the important bits, but not much else.” This was getting really awkward. 

“I’m from another country… Norway. This is what women’s underwear is like.” You say awkwardly. 

“Well I dare say it looks more comfortable than a corset.” 

You laugh at this nodding your head, “It is.” The two of you giggled about how awful corsets were while you were fitted for the dress. It looked beautiful on you from what you could tell in the mirror. Mirrors were something you were used to looking into everyday but they were so different, this was probably a decent quality mirror but the image was so distorted compared to what you were used to. The old woman patted you on the shoulder, she must have been able to see the sadness growing in your eyes. Then guided you back to the front of the shop.

Gisborne stood when he saw you looking you up and down, clearly checking you out. You give him an awkward smile and stand there not knowing what to do under his gaze nor where to go to leave it. “You look…” He clears his throat, “more suited for this country.”

“Thanks.” You say flatly. Gisborne takes out a few coins and hands them to the old woman, then grabs your arm pulling you out of the shop.

His grip now is like a harsh version of how you imagined it was traditional to walk with a woman instead of the tight grip he used while pulling you through the shadows. Now the two of you walked down the middle of the street. You did your best to avoid stepping in all of the shit in it. You knew that was common in medieval cities but the amount and the stench was something you could never have prepared for. Everyone parted out of the way, staring at you. 

“Why are they staring at us? Are visitors that rare? I look normal now don’t I? Is it your outfit? I don’t see anyone else dressed like that.”

Gisborne shot you a glare and began to lead you through the streets at a quicker pace.. “There is nothing strange about the way I dress.” He growled. Looking around you could see that was clearly not true. Then he looked down at you again before adding, “I collect their taxes. They fear me. They stare at you because I do not wander the streets with a woman on my arm.”

“You’re a tax collector in Nottingham? When Robin Hood is active?” You let out a breathy laugh. “How’s that goin’ for ya?” 

Gisborne glares down at you letting out what may be a growl. “What do you know about him?”

You supported what Robin Hood did but right now helping this man and staying in the castle was probably your best bet. Either that or try to find work in these shit filled streets or attempt your luck in the woods. “Like I said earlier, before a few hours ago I only knew him as a legend that became a bunch of spin off stories. The only good ones being the comedies or ones meant for kids. But basically Robin Hood comes home from the crusades to find an evil sheriff running Nottingham taxing everyone into starvation and poverty. So he becomes an outlaw stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. There’s always an archery contest thrown by the sheriff to catch him. Robin Hood shows up, wins and gets away. Usually there’s some big theft where he steals all of the evil sheriff’s and Prince John, who’s almost always portrayed as crazy and whiny, money then King Richard returns. Kicks out or kills the sheriff and Prince John. Then Robin Hood and Maid Mairan get married by King Richard himself and they live happily ever after.”

“Marian?” You could see he was clearly very interested in this aspect of the story but did not want you to know it. 

“Yeah, you know her? I’d like to meet her. She’s always super nice but can be a bit self righteous. They are a very famous romantic couple in my time. Having loved each other since childhood and her remaining unmarried while he was away and always finding their way to each other even when he was an outlaw.” You dramatically. “If you do know her don’t do anything to her though. In a lot of versions she never helps him, she’s just in love with him and might give him the occasional kiss. There's nothing illegal about that I wouldn’t think.” You quickly added hoping you did not accidentally just endanger her by careless storytelling and selfishly trying to give yourself the easiest life possible in medieval Nottingham. 

Gisborne’s jaw was firmly clenched. “I suppose not. I will introduce you.” The rest of the walk proceeded in silence. You wondered greatly what his history with Maid Marian was. When you arrived at the castle gates the guards quickly parted letting the two of you in. “Let the sheriff know we have a visiting scholar from Norway.” He barked at one of the servants. He pulled you through the castle stopping in front of a large wooden door. “Give me a moment to talk to the sheriff, then I will call for you.” He said in a low voice before disappearing. 

You could hear the muffled voices of Gisborne and who you assumed was the sheriff through the door. You stood looking around, this was the first time you had ever been in a medieval English castle. It was colder and darker than you had expected. The windows did not let in very much light, and none of the candles were currently lit. The hallway held very little decoration, only a banner at each end of the hall, other than that everything was dark grey stone. This really did look like a miserable place where an evil sheriff would live. On the bright side, the smell of shit was significantly muted by the castle walls. 

Guards opened the heavy wooden doors and Gisborne gestured for you to approach. “Sheriff, this is (y/n) (l/n) the scholar from Norway. She will be helping us catch Robin Hood.” Gisborne said, giving you a tiny smirk. It seemed to you that he was pleased with corning you into helping hunt down a hero you had been raised hearing stories about in exchange for safety. 

You gave your best attempt at a curtsy to the Sheriff, who had begun to circle you talking to Gisborne about you as if you were not even there. “I must admit I did not believe you at first Gisborne. A woman who is a scholar, how strange. Are you sure she is not lying?”

“I have seen more than enough evidence to prove she is in fact a scholar and she is clearly not English.” Gisborne looked highly uncomfortable with you being so closely examined by the Sheriff. 

“Hmph, very well then, get her a room.” The Sheriff said waving you off and walking away. 

Gisborne came forward once again leading you by the arm. “This way.” 

As soon as you were well out of earshot of the sheriff you said, “well he seems just as slimey and evil as I expected.”

Gisborne let out what you thought may have been a laugh, that was a first. “Slimey?”

“Just like gross and you know like a snake or a slug. Not those poor creatures deserve to be associated with him, but just oozey and gross and untrustworthy and like slithering.” You explained.

Gisborne looked down at you amused. Then upon turning the corner stopped in surprise. “Lady Marian.” He looked like a deer in headlights. You just looked back and forth between the two of them giving an awkward smile towards Marian, who had clearly noticed Gisborne's attachment to your arm. Suddenly he tugs away from you and clears his throat. “This is (y/n), she is here from Norway to help with the capture of Robin Hood.”

You give a small respectful curtsy, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Lady Marian.” 

“Please, call me Marian. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well. What is it you do that will help with the capture of Robin Hood?” This question did not surprise you at all. You could see Gisborne in the corner of your eye analyzing everything Marian said about the outlaw.

“I’m just a scholar, I know some technology and stuff.” You say not truly knowing how to answer the question. 

Gisborne jumps in changing the subject. “If you will excuse us. I was leading her to her room. She has had a long day of travelling.” Then gesturing for you to continue on.

“I can do that if you wish. A woman leading her to her room may be more comfortable and I am sure you have more important duties to attend to.” Marian interjected.

You and Gisborne looked at each other then he turned his attention back to Marian. He clearly did not want her to escort you but he seemed unable to give an excuse not to leave the two of you. He gave her a grimaced smile and stepped away from you. “Her room will be the empty one in the east wing.” Then turning to you. “I will see you at dinner.” Before angrily disappearing the way you came. 

Marian gently linked arms with you, “This way” she said with a kind smile.

The two of you walked in silence for a few moments before you hoped you were out of earshot of Gisborne. “Is he always like that? Gisborne I mean? All dramatic and gruff with like random pops of kindness?”

Marian giggled, “Yes, although I have never heard him described quite like that. You are clearly not from this country. He seems to like you though.”

“Hell of a way of showing it.” You scoff.

“That he does, but if he did not he would show you no kindness… So what exactly is your job here?”

“I’m a student and I ended up here. I am helping Gisborne with my foreign knowledge and technology. And I guess that extends to Robin Hood.” You say looking forward hoping Marian does not question you too much on the subject. 

“I see. Well if ever need a break from dealing with Gisborne you are more than welcome to come and find me.”

“Thank you, you are very kind.” Lady Marian was truly living up to the stories you had heard of her in both kindness and beauty. 

Marian came to a stop in front of a door and opened it. “This is your room according to Gisborne.”

“Thank you for escorting me.” You say smiling at her. “What time is dinner? I’ve had a really long day and want to lay down, but I think Gisborne would have my head if I missed on my first day here.”

Marian silently laughed at that. “I doubt that. He likes you remember?” You give her a very skeptical look. “I know he is… unique. I will call on you when it is time. Relax and I will see you then.” With that Marian gave one last smile before turning to leave. 

You laid down on the bed staring up at the stone ceiling. The bed was not terrible but the beds in your time were better, you already missed memory foam. You hoped this was all just some strange dream or that you did slip and were now in a coma dreaming this. But every bone in your body told you that was not true and that you were indeed stuck in 1192 in Nottingham attempting to help catch the legendary hero Robin Hood. Closing your eyes you thought you may just lay there and cry from the stress and homesickness, instead you drifted into a restless sleep, only awoken by Gisborne knocking on your door and calling you to dinner.


	3. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At dinner with the sheriff, Gisborne, Marian, and others of the castle you are thoroughly questioned, at least until Robin Hood crashes the dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Set between episode 4 and 5 cause I feel like Robin Hood broke into the castle more than they showed in the show.
> 
> Warnings: mild violence (Robin Hood esc),

You walked over yawning and opened the door, “Marian said she was going to get me for dinner. What are you doing here?”

“I needed to speak with you about how to act at dinner.” He said guiding you in a way that felt similar to being dragged down the hall. “The Sheriff is still suspicious of you. Stay next to me the entire night. Do not speak unless spoken to, and even then short simple answers. If you want to stay under my protection you have to do this.” He stops and stares down at you until you acknowledge his warning.

You just nod and whisper, “okay.” It’s a terrible situation to be in. To not be allowed to speak and be trapped, but from what you could tell this was still a better option than attempting to survive on the streets of Nottingham or in Sherwood forest with flipping Robin Hood. The protection of the Sheriff’s right hand man could be extremely helpful in something as simple as not being branded a witch, a fate you especially did not want. Gisborne walked you the rest of the way with his arm linked in yours looking like a proper gentleman escorting a lady to dinner. 

When the doors to the dining hall opened the Sheriff smiled and exclaimed to the rest of the room, “Ah, Gisborne and Lady (y/n) the scholar! Please come sit next to me.” He sounded as if he had already had a decent amount of wine.” You smiled and bowed your head allowing Gisborne to lead you to your seat next to him, placing Gisborne between you and the Sheriff. “Gisborne, are you keeping this beautiful scholar to yourself? A wealthy foreign woman would make a better bride than anyone else in the room,” the Sheriff said sneering at Marian. You quickly sat down in your seat doing your best to hide behind Gisborne from the Sheriff. 

“We are not courting. As your deputy it is customary to sit beside you.” Gisborne replied with a forceful edge to his voice. 

“Yes, yes of course! My loyal Gisborne. I was only bringing certain things to your attention.” The Sheriff said with a very fake smile. The sheriff’s attentions were quickly taken off of you much to your and Gisborne’s relief. Occasionally someone would ask you a question and thankfully for the most part Gisborne answered for you, allowing you to just memorize the lies he was telling instead of having to make up your own on the spot. 

For the most part dinner seemed to go by rather simply. Although you never relaxed. You and Gisborne never knew when something that could jeopardize your position in the castle would be brought up. Plus the food was flavorless and the wine bad but extremely strong. You only took the smallest of sips when you needed to. This was not a good time to be tipsy and loose tongued, keeping a clear head would be best tonight. Most of the conversation had to do with Robin Hood, a person you still had trouble believing was real. Until he crashed the dinner that is. 

As you were picking at your completely unseasoned turkey leg a number so servants ripped off their uniforms and brandished weapons. Gisborne grabbed your arm and pulled you behind him before drawing his sword and looking to Marian who clearly exchanged a smile with the infamous Robin Hood and was right in the center of all the commotion completely unharmed. While you could not see Gisborne’s face you could see his shoulders slump upon seeing how Marian and Robin Hood interacted with each other. It seemed to you that it was all the confirmation he needed to know that what you had said this afternoon had been true. 

Gisborne shoved you towards one of the cup bearers, “Take her to her room. Quickly!” Then charged forward to catch Robin Hood and his men, along with all the gold they had made off with during the interrupted dinner. “Marian! Go with (y/n)!” Was the last thing you heard Gisborne command as you were pulled from the room by a young cup bearer, who was a child of about ten. But you followed anyways, the dining room was definitely not a safe place and getting the kid in trouble because you wanted to catch a better look at Robin Hood and were bigger than him seemed unfair. After about a minute Marian came trotting up next to you with a blush in her cheeks. 

“So… Robin Hood? Seems like a dangerous person to love.” You joked to Marian, making sure to stay quiet enough that your child escort would not hear you. 

“I am not in love with Robin Hood.” Marian insisted, her blush deepening and her eyes darting to the ground.

You quietly let out a small chuckle. “Based on your reaction in the dining hall and right now, I don’t believe you. Don’t worry. I’m not going to do anything about it. Besides teasing you a bit.” You say turning to give her a reassuring smile, her shoulders relaxed after seeing you were telling the truth. 

“I’m not in love with Robin Hood.” Marian restated more of a reassurance to herself than to you. 

“You keep telling yourself that.” You giggle. 

“Well Sir Gisborne most certainly has taken to you. And you to him.” Marian teased back. 

“He’s not bad looking, especially in all that black leather, but I’m just a tactical advantage for him and he’s just guaranteed protection for me. Nothing more. Besides, his personality is a bit...rough.”

Marian laughed, “rough is one way of putting it. Many would describe him as cruel.” 

“The closest I’ve seen him come to cruelty is when he pointed his sword at me and questioned me after I… had the runin with bandits. He thought I was one of Robin Hood’s people. But I suppose dinner fully proved that I’m not.” You shrugged. 

“Gisborne is different, if you give him time and show him kindness you will see another side of him.” 

“You sound like you speak from experience Marian?” You say jokingly. 

“He used to take quite an interest in me. But since you arrived this afternoon he has barely spared me a glance.” You could understand why Marian thought it had something to do with Gisborne preferring you but you knew it probably had more to do with when you endangered Marian by accidentally telling Gisborne about her love story with Robin Hood. You did not feel like talking much after that. You felt terrible that you may have accidentally put Marian in danger by telling a story and you could not explain it to her without telling her that you were from the future. It was a lose lose situation. 

Once you had reached your room you said, “Good night Marian, it was nice to meet you.” Then turning to the child cup bearer, “Thank you brave sir for protecting me all the way here.” Before turning to enter your room. You wanted to shower but were honestly unsure how to bring up the topic and where to go for a bath. You decided that you would ask Marian about it and other hygiene needs in the morning. For now all you wanted was sleep although you doubted it would come. 

Just as you finally started to drift off after staring at the stone ceiling for well over an hour a light knock came from the door. You grunted getting up walking over and opening the door to see a tired Gisborne standing there. “May I come in?'' he asked.

“Uh, sure.” You said stepping out of the door allowing him into the room. “But isn’t it considered inappropriate in this time period for you to be in my room with me alone?”

“Is it not inappropriate in your time?” 

“No not really. We have a lot less rules when it comes to that type of thing.” 

Gisborne just nodded his head and sat on the very edge of your bed. “You were right about Marian and Robin Hood.” Was all he said after many minutes. 

“I know. You’re not gonna hurt her or lock her up or anything over it right? I mean tonight she was barely in the room. She didn’t do anything illegal by having feelings for the guy.. Sorry, for the man her whole life.” You said, the concern for Marian apparent in your voice. 

“She did nothing illegal, but I will be more careful around her. I had hoped to marry her someday. I suppose that will not be happening?” He said looking at you hoping for an answer you could not give. 

“I’ve seen a lot of Robin Hood stories in my time and the only person Marian ever marries is Robin Hood. Sometimes she’ll make it up to the altar but the wedding is always stopped. Sorry.” 

Gisborne let out a long deep breath then stood. “You should do your best to sleep. You will start helping me with your knowlege in the morning.” He said with a dark smirk before turning to leave the room. 

“Night.” You called after him before flopping back down on your bed. All you could think of was how much you missed your home and your time period. A few tears leaked from your eyes as you drifted into a restless sleep filled with sword fights and danger.


	4. Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acclimating to your new life in 12th century Nottingham and helping Gisborne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That thing with Marian and the necklace never happened in this fic his attention was turned away from her. Definitely some canon divergence. Yes I do really have a mini first aid kit with me at all times. 
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, mild canon typical violence,

You awoke to the sun and sounds of the city at nearly dawn. You stood and looked out the window, your view was limited mostly only being able to see other parts of the stone castle, but some of what you could see reaffirmed that you were indeed still stuck in the twelfth century. You had really been hoping that you would wake up back in your own time but apparently you had not been so lucky. You decided to just lay back down in bed attempting to get a tiny bit more sleep before Gisborne came to pry information you weren’t sure you even knew out of you. Especially since you didn’t even want to give information after what happened with him and Marian. He clearly liked her, and her heart was clearly set on someone else. 

You laid in bed tossing and turning for another hour attempting to fall back asleep. Just as you finally began to nod off a knock came at the door. You grumbled standing up and walking over to the door. By the lightness of the knock you knew it wasn’t Gisborne at least. At the door was a small blonde woman holding buckets of water. “I brought you your washing basins my lady.” She said with a small smile, bowing her head slightly.

You quickly jumped out of the way. It looked like a lot of weight for someone as small as her to carry. “Can I help you at all with those?” You asked, moving to take one of the water filled bowls. 

The woman looked at you confused by your offer. “No, no, my lady. Just relax while I prepare everything for you.” You felt bad not helping but besides carrying the water there was nothing more you could do. So you watched closely as the woman prepared the bath in the tub left in the room so that next time you would have the knowledge to actually help the woman. As soon as she was done she smiled and left. 

You stripped off what you had slept in and got into the bath. Even the soaps were different. Plus you really hated baths. Rinsing was always such a pain. The tub was made of metal and got cold very quickly making the bath only long enough to quickly refresh you and help you smell slightly better. You got out preparing to put on the dress Gisborne had purchased you the day before, as you had nothing else to wear in this time period when there was a loud knock on the door. You quickly slid on the dress not bothering with lacing it properly yet and opened the door.

There Gisborne stood shoving a box into your arms. “I cannot have the woman I am always seen with only having one dress. Here are two more. I will be back for you in an hour.” Was all he said before turning to walk away. 

“Thank you,” you said after him as he walked to the room next to yours and went inside. You wondered if he had purposefully made you his neighbor within the castle. It had sounded as if there were multiple empty rooms so it seemed he specifically had chosen this one for you. 

The new dresses were lovelier than the one that you had been given yesterday and with much nicer designs for trim. Gisborne had stuck with dark colors, seeming to have paid attention so far to having only seen you in black and forest green. One of the dresses, the one you would be selecting for today was a deep stormy grey blue in color with elaborate grey embroidery along the neckline and sleeves. The other was deep rich brown with cream silky trim with golden designs embroidered in. The two dresses were absolutely gorgeous and you imagined very expensive. You wondered why Gisborne had chosen to get you such nice dresses instead of another simple one as you had worn the day before. You carefully put on the blue dress and french braided your hair down your back securing it with an elastic that you hoped no one would notice. 

Sometime later Gisborne knocked on your door. “Come.” Was all he said leading you away from your room. The two of you walked in silence down winding through hallways and descending dark staircases. You were surprised when he led you down into the stables. “Can you ride a horse?” 

“I haven’t ridden one in like ten years. But I’m sure I still could… But I don’t know sidesaddle or whatever that sideways dress riding is called though.” You said. 

“Hmm, your dress would ride up too much if you do not ride sidesaddle.” He looked around at you, his horse, and out of the stables. “Mmm. You will have to ride with me then.” He said moving to help you up onto the horse. Sitting to the side up against the front of the saddle was rather uncomfortable and it became incredibly awkward when Gisborne mounted the horse behind you and put his arms around you taking the reins. 

You did your best to stay as still as possible, he was so close to you and the way he moved into you while on the horse was nice… and so incredibly awkward. The situation was not helped when Marian saw the two of you passing by through the courtyard of the castle together. She froze and her expression was strange, someplace between happiness and worry. You waved to her, giving her a kind smile. Gisborne's reaction was quite different though. He had clearly seen her and you could have sworn his arms tightened around you. He did not look at her long though before leaning down and quietly saying, “We are going to Locksley Manor so that we can have privacy for you to help me.”

“You know the only thing I’m helping you with is my knowledge right? Something we don’t need that much privacy for. Just to speak quietly. But getting a break from the smelly Nottingham does sound nice. Also is this gonna fuck up my social standing? People aren’t going to think I’m some harlot or something by going to your house right? I’m probably stuck here. I’d rather not make everyone hate me quite yet.” You say staring forward. Everyone in Nottingham was already staring at the two of you. 

Gisborne chuckled. “You’ll be fine.”

The rest of the hour-long ride to Locksley Manor was in silence. Your anxiety over what was to come next was growing. Would you really be able to help? Or would you not know what he wanted and you would be forced out onto the streets to make your own way in the 12th century? Or would he just kill you? He was the right hand man and deputy to the infamous evil sheriff of Nottingham after all. 

You had expected Locksley Manor to be larger and nicer. It was about the same size as the average home in your own time by the looks of it but compared to the other surrounding houses it was quite large. You decided to butter up Gisborne so that hopefully he would be in a better mood if you could not give him the information he wanted. You quickly slipped off the horse the moment you stopped at the manor and admired the home saying, “It is a very nice manor… And smells far better than Nottingham.” You say smiling at him. 

“That it does. Come. Let us go inside. I will have the servants prepare us some food.” He said brushing off your compliment and leading you inside. It was not quite what you had expected from the famous Locksley Manor that the Robin Hood had grown up in, it was still nice though, for a medieval home that is. Spending time there was far more comfortable than the dark castle at the very least. After Gisborne had spoken to the servants he instructed you to sit at his table as the two of you waited. 

Gisborne did not say anything to you for a minute so you decided to continue with the compliments. “Thank you, for the dresses, by the way. They’re really pretty. You didn’t need to get any that nice for me, so thank you.” You said, giving him a small smile. 

“If you are going to be seen by my side then you need to be well dressed.” Was all he said, looking down into the kitchen. He then turned back to you leaning in close and saying in a low voice. “When does King Richard return to England?” 

Great. A question you didn’t know the answer to right off the bat. “I don’t know. Um Robin Hood is a well established and famous outlaw by the time he returns but that’s all I really know. Most of my history studies were on art in the renaissance and American and Ancient civilizations. Not medieval England. I thought I’d be helping more with technology and medical stuff.” Gisborne sat back analyzing you. You leaned forward looking into his eyes. “Look. I may not know every detail of history. But as far as I know I’m stuck here for the rest of my life and I would really like for that life to not be a shitty one of a peasant. I am more than willing to help you to secure a good position. I just need to know exactly what you need help with. Beyond knowing when the King returns.”

Gisborne leaned forward on the table, your faces close, in a low voice he said. “I want to be the sheriff and I want power and wealth. Are you truly willing to help me acquire that by any means necessary?”

“As long as you take me up the food chain with ya.” You say with a cunning smile that Gisborne returned. Just then the servants came in serving you a plate of bread and meat. 

After taking a few bites of his food Gisborne smirked at you again “Even if you had to kill the famous Robin Hood?”

“He’s been dead for eight hundred years to me.” 

-

In the following weeks you had barely left Gisborne’s side helping everyday with his ambitious plans for gaining power in his future and capturing Robin Hood and pointing out how incredibly manipulative Lady Marian was, killing all affection and friendship you and Giborne held for her. Not that you minded the time though. You actually enjoyed being with him despite his rough edges and his threatening first impression. You knew you were protected by being so publicly aligned with him and you enjoyed his company, plus you had to admit he was quite the looker in all that leather. 

Any day that Gisborne had to go on a mission, like today, you would sneak out of Nottingham and make your way to a pleasant little field you had found nearby where you would sit under a tree and relax. When you became stressed you would begin to make toys out of the long grass for the children in the area. Gisborne knew of your little hideout away from the castle and would often join you, enjoying the calm of the countryside while you rambled on about something from your world or sang. Those peaceful moments were your favorite ones. 

Occasionally when Gisborne was not there an awkward man who had since become your only other friend, named Much. He was a peasant you had assumed, but didn’t want to bring it up in case it made him feel bad while talking to someone who always wore expensive clothes. Nor did he ever ask you of your position, besides knowing that you lived in the castle. The two of you would just sit and talk about the area. He did not know where you were truly from but it was clear by how you spoke and your accent that you were a foreigner and he was more than happy to teach you what he could about the area. He was a very friendly man who was especially easy to be with and talk to. 

Today as you were sitting in the field talking about the stories you had heard growing up a large man ran up to him panting. “Much! We gotta go. He’s gonna kill him.” 

“Who’s going to kill who?” Much said, you assumed Gisborne or the sheriff were about to kill someone else. You did not like most of the aspects of Gisborne’s job but understood that he felt guilt over it and it was just a job he took in a power grab, which in itself is morally questionable. Sometimes you wished you had chosen to live in the forest and fight with Robin Hood for moral reasons, but you would also never want to leave your dear friend Gisborne. 

“Robin… He’s got Gisborne… He’s gonna kill ‘im” The large man was still panting. 

You shot up from the ground. “What? Can you take me?” Much at first only looked worried until he saw your reaction then both of the men were looking at you as if you had grown a second head. “Where’s Gisborne?” The worry in your voice was clear. 

Much stood up. “We have to blind fold you when we get close. Why do you care about Gisborne anyways? He’s evil. He left a baby in the woods!” 

You had already started walking in the direction the other man had come from with the other two racing to catch up and show you the way. “Honestly didn’t know about the baby thing. And it is shitty but isn’t it kinda common at least I know it was in Ancient Greece, or at least in their myths… Although that was how all the Oedipus nonsense got started.” Now they were looking at you as if you had three heads. “Look evil or not I care about him and he’s all I got. I can’t let anything happen to him. Just take me!” Your voice was rising, along with the worry and wave of emotions. 

“I thought you were kinder than that… It’s this way.” Much said in a disheartened voice that broke your heart. 

“He’s kinder than you think. And yeah I’m not a good person. I wish I was. But I do what I have to survive in this place. I help him, I get to live in the castle. So that’s what I’m doing. Maybe if I was still in my own... land it’d be different. But I’m not and I need him and I...care about him.” You say your voice nearly breaking on those last words. 

“You could have a good life with me or my help. Without having to do and help with all those evil things.” Much said quietly. 

“I’m not leaving him!” You said, your jaw tight and your legs moving even faster. Much did not look or speak to you for the rest of the journey to the camp. After walking for sometime the large man who had since introduced himself as Little John blindfolded you. He seemed to be kind but clearly did not like you due to your affections for Gisborne. 

When you arrived at the camp and your blind fold was removed Gisborne was tied to a tree unconscious, to the side Robin Hood and Marian were arguing. You paid little attention to anything else. Just running up to Gisborne and pleading with him to wake up with little success only earning a few groans and him saying your name once. You were angry now. “What did you do to him?” You yelled at Robin Hood. Everyone in the camp stopped and stared at you. 

“He tried to kill the king!” Robin Hood yelled back.

“So fucking what if he tried to kill some rich asshole who won the birth lottery! That doesn’t mean you tie up and torture him!” You screamed. 

Robin Hood was clearly shocked by your words. “How dare you say that. King Richard is far more than that! He-” That’s when you punched him in the face… a few times. 

When Robin Hood was on the ground looking up at you, you growled down at him absolutely seething, “I am taking him back now.” You grabbed the closest knife you could see and cut Guy’s bonds. Hood moved to stop you but was knocked out by Little John. You dragged Gisborne away from the camp aways to a stream before setting him down and waiting for him to fully awaken. 

You were patting water across his face with a piece of your underskirt you had torn off when he began to move on his own with many grunts and groans. He opened his eyes and groaned out, “(y/n)?”

You quickly moved over him making sure he did not sit up too quickly. “Yes Guy, I’m right here.” You smile down at him. His hand reaches for you and you take his hand slowly helping him sit up. 

“Thank you,” He groans, still holding his head. 

“I have headache medicine from my time back at the castle. Let’s go.” You say helping Gisborne to his feet. He is still very unstable and leaning on you. “You have a concussion. So no sleep for a while. Just to make sure you don’t go into a coma. I can’t lose you.”Guy only squeezed your hand and mumbled a quite thank you in response.

When you finally reached the castle again it had grown dark and the sheriff was especially impatient. Apparently a valuable prisoner had escaped. The moment you walked in the Sheriff turned on you both barking. “Gisborne, where have you been? I needed you today!” 

Gisborne rolled his head to look at him barely caring about a word he said. “Robin Hood recognized my tattoo and remembered me from when I went to the Holy Land to kill the King.” He went to walk away but the Sheriff snatched his arm, pulling him away from you. 

“I told you not to paint your arm like a girl!” The sheriff screamed before reaching back to grab a vile that had been sitting on the table. He yanked Guy’s arm forward and dumped the contents onto his arm causing him to scream out in pain. “There. No tattoo.” The Sheriff smirked before walking away. 

You rushed forward catching Guy in your arms. He was hunched over from all the pain and stress of the day. “Come on. I have a mini first aid kit. I can at least clean it better than your doctors can. Come on. Up to my room.” You say dragging him up the stairs. Once you arrive you sit him on the bed but he quickly just falls over holding his arm. You dig through your backpack until you find your mini first aid kit and disinfecting wipes and tiny packets of antibiotic ointment. Sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Guy you take his arm warning “This may sting a bit.” Before wiping it down with the wipes which cause him to wither in pain even more. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry” you repeatedly mutter. Next was the antibiotic ointment which thankfully did not hurt him as much. 

Guy went to stand up and leave but you pushed him back down onto the bed. “Oh no. You’re staying here tonight. Reputation be damned. I need to keep an eye on you.” 

Guy groans, “Thank you. Where are you sleeping?” 

“In my bed. Scoot over. I’m sleeping on this side by your arm and the first aid kit.” You say in the most light hearted voice you could muster but the worry and exhaustion were obvious. Guy gives a tiny smile while scooting over, kicking off his boots and crawling under the covers. Quickly you take off your shoes and slip in beside him blowing out the candle. He seemed to have fallen asleep quickly. You laid looking at him unable to calm your mind from the worries of the day. Once you were sure he was fast asleep you reach out and take his hand in yours. Feeling his touch allowing you to calm down enough to finally drift into a restless worrisome sleep. 

Guy had not actually been asleep though. His heart swelled when you reached for him for comfort. He tightened his grip on your hand and wished his arm would allow him to properly hold you. In the meantime though he drifted to sleep thinking of the best ways to ask to court you. Clearly you had proven how much you cared for him and your willingness to stay by his side and help him. You had chosen him over a hero you were raised hearing about and admiring, no one had ever been willing to do anything like that for him before.


	5. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your worry for Gisborne and what th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Partially used a DABIS analysis headcannon I sent them for ‘that’ scence
> 
> Warnings: Canon typical violence, hanging, anxiety attack

Gisborne had stayed in your room the entire next day after the Sheriff burnt off his tattoo, you had only left the room to bring food and more supplies. “I think you’re feeling well enough to sleep in your own bed tonight.” You said, smirking at him. 

He dramatically groaned and stood up. “If you say so.” He walked to the door stopping just before opening it and turning around. “I never thanked you for coming to my aid. How did you do it?” 

You sighed. “Remember that friend I mentioned that I would meet in the field? I didn’t know it but he was one of Robin’s men. When you were captured another came running to get him, I insisted on following to save you.... Guess you’re once again my only friend” You said with a sad smile looking down at the ground. Guy took a step forward but you had not noticed as you continued. “When I got there I yelled at Robin and punched him… a few times. Had never punched anyone before. Then I dragged you away. You know the rest.” 

Gisborne was standing close now. “Thank you,” He whispered, leaning closer to you. 

Once again you hadn’t noticed. His arm was bleeding through the bandage. “Your bandage needs to be changed. Gotta prepare your arm for the night without me.” You said quickly moving over the table you had set all the medical supplies on them coming back to rewrap his arm. “If you need anything later just lemme know.” You say smiling at him then walking away to sit down, completely oblivious to the looks he was giving you. 

“Thank you again and thank you for punching Robin’s smug face. I will see you tomorrow.” Guy said before slipping from the room. 

The second he left you dramatically threw yourself back onto the bed missing having him next to you through the night, but you could never let him know that. You were just an annoying but helpful time traveller to him unfortunately, no matter what Marian insisted. 

Over the course of the next week Gisborne insisted that you were with him even more often than before. You rarely left his side not that you minded at all. His job was worrying you more and more though. The Sheriff continually put Guy in perilous positions. A little over two weeks after the night Gisborne had stayed in your bed you heard laughter from the other guards about how Guy was nearly blown up with kegs of black powder by Robin Hood. Your heart nearly stopped with worry when you heard their words. You ran to find Gisborne as quickly as you could, forcing open the doors to the Sheriff’s main hall making all of the guards turn and stare at you as you ran straight to Guy. 

You were out of breath by the time you reached the hall. “You almost got blown up today!” You yelled at him. He looked surprised and taken aback by your tone. “You need to be more careful!” You said smacking his crossed arms as he smirked at you.

“Somebody’s in trouble with the misses.” The Sheriff jeered. Gisborne chuckled as you scoffed, rolling your eyes and whole head. Now that you could see that Guy was at least uninjured your emotions of worry and fear began bubbling to the surface. 

“Since you’re fine, if you’ll excuse me” You said bowing towards the Sheriff. 

He waved you off adding, “Don’t forget you need to be at the execution tomorrow. It’ll be your first that you’ve attended in the two months you’ve been here is it not?” The Sheriff said with a wide grin. You caught sight of Gisborne behind him clenching his fist and jaw. 

“Of course, wouldn’t miss it.” You say with a fake smile through gritted teeth. You knew the only reason the Sheriff wanted you there was to see you squirm. As long as you could stand close to Gisborne you knew you’d be fine. You knew morally you shouldn’t like him and take comfort in him the way that you did but your heart just didn’t care. 

Finally getting away from the Sheriff you went to sit in your field trying to relax. This time period could just be so much sometimes. You needed and wanted Gisborne to be safe but he was busy running after Robin Hood and nearly getting blown up and it all made your heart feel like it was going to blow up. You wished you could have met him in the calm of your own time. But would you have even given him the time of day? Probably not. 

You sat leaning against the tree playing with the tall grass seeing slow songs from your own time attempting to relax. You wished you still had a friend in Much. You missed him, you couldn’t be friends with him while staying truthful to Gisborne. Now Much didn’t want anything to do with you anyways. You clearly loved and cared for Gisborne, you’d gone against his precious Robin Hood for him. Much would never speak to you again. 

You heard a horse approaching and sat up to look, seeing Guy slowly walk towards you. “Don’t stop singing for me.” He said with a smirk. 

You laughed. “It’s not like I’m good at singing, I’m probably sparing your ears by stopping.” You said laying back down in the long grass. 

He came and sat next to you. “I enjoy your voice, and the songs from your time.”

“You say so buddy.” You say rolling on your side away from him. 

“What’s wrong?” Guy said slightly annoyed by your dramatic pouty actions but you could hear the hints of worry in his voice. “Is it about the execution tomorrow?” 

“A little.” 

Gisborne stood up walking to the other side of you and laying down in the long grass to face you. “Then what is it?” 

“It’s nothing.” You say rolling over onto your back again. 

“Fine, do not tell me.” Guy snapped at you sitting up and looking down at your troubled face. He sat there for a few minutes looking out into the field, then shuffled a bit next to you before extending his arm holding a big juicy apple over your face. “I brought you an apple.” 

You breathed out a tiny laugh and sat up taking the apple in both of your hands pulling your knees close. “Thank you” You said quietly smiling at Guy. He only grunted and gave a small smile in response.

The two of you sat in the field in silence until the sun began to set. Guy stood up extending his hand out to you. “I’ll take you back.” You nodded, taking his hand and climbing on the horse with him. You still did not feel like talking, you knew the second you began the floodgates of emotions filled with love and worry would come spilling out and you didn’t want to jeopardize your standing with Guy over that. When you rode back on Gisborne’s horse though you were sure his arms were holding you closer and tighter than usual. 

-

The hanging was set for noon. You didn’t think it was going to be too bad. It would be your first time seeing death right in front of you and it was going to be tragic. The man stole things that shouldn’t mean death. But everyone knew Sheriff Vaisey was an evil man and this was considered the dark age for a reason. The moment you left your room that morning you glued yourself to Gisborne’s side. You were nervous about everything. The execution, being stuck in the 12th century, falling for Guy, worrying about Guy’s safety, you were doing your best to not explode from all the stress and emotions. 

Gisborne did not say much to you that day, he knew something was wrong, you had been acting strangely ever since you saved him from Robin Hood. He just didn’t know why or know how to help you. So he just did all he could to make sure you were able to stay by his side. Especially when in the presence of the Sheriff and other people. 

He linked his arm in yours as you walked to the hanging. You hated the Sheriff for making you be here. There was a small group of people crying near the gallows, the entire courtyard was filled with people. When you walked out with Gisborne everyone stared at you. You had been seen with Gisborne many times before but this seemed to be different to the people. Maybe it was because your arms were linked at a public event. Still you didn’t think it would end up being that different than usual. Your eyes scanned the crowd and in it there was one very familiar face. Much was standing between you and the gallows, looking at you as if you disgusted him. It hurt that the only other friend you had had now thought of you like that. You looked around to see if any of the other members of Robin Hood's gang were present but you could not see them. 

Just as you were about to let Gisborne know that Much was there the Sheriff stepped forward to speak. “Thank you everyone for attending the most saddening of events. But a crime is a crime, bring him out!” He announced. 

The guards opened the door and pulled out a man with a grey bag over his head. The crowd grew loud and unruly while the family next to the gallows began to loudly sob. He must have had many friends in the surrounding villages. The man walked up the steps and the noose placed around his neck. When the guard pulled the lever an arrow whizzed by freeing the man and hitting the wall barely five feet from you. 

You let out a scream as Gisborne picked you up shoving you inside the castle before dashing off after presumably Robin Hood. You wanted to go after him, you hated being left behind, not knowing what was happening to him but the guards were stopping you and the courtyard was in chaos you would not be able to get to Gisborne if you tried. The floodgates of emotions were opening now. It was all just so much, just one thing after another. You ran far away from the entrance into a high seldom travelled part of the castle . There you leaned against the cold stone, sinking down to the ground, put your head between your knees while trying and failing not to cry. Your chest felt like it couldn’t move enough to breath and like someone was squeezing your heart in their hands. You couldn’t breathe, you could barely think. 

You thought you heard Gisborne calling your name but ignored it. Until you finally looked up seeing him walking towards you. His face was unreadable. Somewhere between anger and worry maybe. You shot up from your spot and straight into Guy wrapping your arms around him in a tight hug feeling slightly better for about a second until you realized what you had just done. Guy was standing there in your arms frozen and stiff. 

Quickly pulling away you stammered out. “Oh my God! I- I- I’m sorry. I-” You said backing away from him before running away crying. Why would you do that? You know you can’t do that! Your anxiety was even worse now. You didn’t pay attention to where you were going, only running. The next thing you knew you were in the field you loved so much. You sat down under the tree in the shade in the fetal position crying. Eventually the tears had stopped and you just stared forward emotionless, watching the long grass sway in the wind. 

It seemed as if you were there alone in that field forever. Not that you minded. This was the only place you had ever felt happy and at peace. A horse was slowly walking up. You stood and walked over waiting for Guy to dismount. The moment his feet hit the ground you began your apology. Staring down and wringing your hands, you said, “I’m sorry about earlier. It was just many things I have been dealing with coming out at once. I should never have hugged you. I just- You’re just-, I-

Guy took a step closer cupping your cheek forcing you to look up at him. “(y/n) for once please stop talking.” He said with a small smirk. His cold blue eyes filled with sadness and love as he leaned down to you lightly pressing his lips against your own. When you began to kiss back he deepened it then pulled away resting his forehead against yours. “Stay by my side. Come home with me?” You nodded against Guy who pulled you into the best and tightest hug you had ever had, all of your anxiety melting away in his arms as he held you close rubbing a hand on your back and burying his nose and lips into your hair. 

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	6. Future Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the kiss in the field Gisborne takes you to Locksley Manor to stay with him away and from there you devise a plan for the future. It’s basically one really long conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just feel like Guy is quick to ask for marriage like the moment he knows someone likes him back
> 
> Warnings: talk of murder and betrayal

You stared at the ceiling as you lay in bed at Locksley Manor, Guy was surely fast asleep in the room beside yours. The events of the day played on repeat in your mind. The hanging, the arrow coming towards you, hiding and panicking within the castle, hugging Guy then running away from him, then him finding you in the field and kissing you. A smile spread across your face as you thought back to that moment. But the main thing that turned over in your head was that Guy brought you to Locksley Manor for the second time, and this time to stay. 

\---- A Few Hours Earlier---

The two of you sat in front of the fire on his couch, your right hand held in both of his as he faced you, trying to find the words. No matter how much you liked Guy, you were still nervous about this new relationship. He had said so little to you of his own feelings, you knew he wanted you with him, and at his home, and that he kissed you, but that was all. You even did not even understand all of your feelings. Did you love Guy? To your surprise, you did love him, but you had only been here for a few months. Yet he was by your side, helping and protecting you the entire time. 

Just as it seemed both of you were about to confess your feelings or at the very least speak a servant came in to announce dinner. Your unsaid conversation postponed but not forgotten. Not saying anything at all was making you even more anxious, but you did not get the chance to speak privately again that night. Guards and servants were all around as you ate dinner, clearly annoying Guy who very much wanted to be left alone with you. Once dinner was finished you had hoped to finally speak to Guy. Instead you attempted to stifle a yawn, which did not go unnoticed. 

“It has been a long day, you need rest. I’ll lead you to the room I have had the maid prepare.” Guy placed his hand on the small of your back as he led you up the stairs to the room, not leaving any room for argument.

As you reached the room you stopped turning and shyly looking up at him. “Guy, I… I wanted to talk a bit more about today, and...us.” 

He smiled down at you cupping your cheek in his hand and leaning down, so close his nose lightly brushed against yours. “As do I. But you need sleep. But know you are safe beside me.” He whispered before leaning down to ghost a kiss across your lips. You tried leaning in for more but he pulled away, lightly running his hand from your cheek, down your arm, to hold your hand. “We will talk more later. But for now sleep. I will be in the room next to yours.” Guy said before letting go of your hand and walking into the room next door, catching a quick glance at you over his shoulder. 

You decided that you would do your best to sleep. 

\----Present---

You lay staring up at your ceiling and decided sleep would never come this night unless you spoke to Guy. About today, your relationship, and if the two of you were together, the plan you had been forming in your mind. You got out of bed, wrapping yourself in a robe Guy had lent you and carefully tiptoed your way to the Guy’s bedroom door, quietly closing the door to your own room in hopes of not raising any suspicion with the servants. 

Quietly knocking on the door, it was only a few seconds before it opened and Guy was standing in front of you in only trousers and his under shirt, which were black like the rest of his clothing. Little did you know that Guy had been pacing the room mulling over the day as well, hoping that kiss meant the two of you could finally and officially be together. When he heard the light knock on his door he knew it had to be you. And there you were awkwardly standing at his door, hugging his black robe tightly around you, but you looked anxious. “What is wrong?” He asked, worry for you riddling his voice. 

“Nothing, I just couldn’t sleep and wanted to talk to you, about today...I thought in your room we may finally have the privacy for that.” You nervously explained. This whole thing felt so awkward. 

Guy moved to the side, “Come in.” As soon as you were in the room he quietly shut the door again. “Please, sit.” He gestured towards the bed. 

Nervously you sat on the very edge, the two of you may have shared a bed once before but he was injured then. Guy sat beside you carefully taking your hand in his. The two of you stared at each other for a few moments, neither knowing quite what to say. Just as you were about to speak Guy blurted, “Marry me?”

You blinked at him in surprise, “What?!”

Guy did not miss a beat at your confusion. “Marry me. You’ll be better protected. I love you and I have believed you loved me ever since that night you rescued me from Hood and held my hand as you slept that is when I realized I loved you as well, I only did not know how to confront it until today when you ran to me for comfort, before running away. That’s why I had to find you, because I love you, I want you here by my side. 

You were still staring at him in shock. The only words you could manage to speak were not quite what either of you were hoping for, “I thought you were asleep when I held your hand?”

Guy smiled down at your entwined hands. “I know. That is why I did not say anything. Although the next night I did try but you were too distracted by my bleeding arm.”

“It’s a valid distraction. I should really check on it now.” You pull your hands away reaching for his healing burnt arm but he catches your hands looking deep into your eyes. 

“(y/n), you’re doing it again.”

“I’m allowed to worry. Your job is dangerous and your medieval medicine is very bad.” 

He chuckled. “Even so, you have not given me an answer.”

You sat in silence for a few seconds. “It’s just not what I’m used to. People when I’m from don’t marry quickly most of the time. And I know I’m stuck here now so I should get used to this time but it’s still different and weird...But I agree. It’s really the only option for us being together in your time… and strategically it would be a good idea.”

Guy was clearly attempting to read something in your expression, “You will be safer as Lady Gisborne.”

“I know, can we just give it another month. I mean I’ve only known you for two months, that is just so incredibly soon to get married, I mean I wouldn’t agree at all unless I loved you-” 

“You do love me?” Guy happily asked, cutting off your rambling.

“You’re acting very surprised for someone who says they knew.” You teased. 

“I had hoped and believed, but I did not know.” He leaned in cupping your cheek for the third time that day and giving you the boldest kiss yet. There was no hesitation this time, his hand did not stay on your cheek for long, moving to wrap both of his arms around you and pull you flush against him. Your arms tightly wrapping against his neck as you were nearly pulled into his lap. 

Before you could move closer you pulled away resting your forehead against his. He moved to begin to kiss you again but you turned making his lips land on your lower cheek. “Guy” You whisper. 

“Mmm?”

“There is another thing we need to talk about.”

He pulled away looking at you confused, his blue eyes flicking across your face. “I’ve been thinking,” You began, “we need a real plan for the whole King and sheriff thing.” 

Guy furrowed his brow and tightened his grip on you moving his lips to your jawline, in an attempt to distract you with a more pleasant activity. When you moaned he thought he was winning, and began to grow slightly bolder. “Guy? Is this not considered improper in this time period?” 

Guy grunted pulling away to look at you. “Unfortunately you are right, though from what I understand of your time, this would not be improper?” 

“Getting married after such a short time is more improper than sleeping with each other out of wedlock in my time. Or maybe not improper but scandalous. I just don’t want the servants to hear then for some gossip to get back to the sheriff and for him to use it as grounds to get rid of me. He already wants me gone.” 

Guy looked down and nodded. “You are right. But should we not celebrate our love on this night instead of discussing business and kings?” 

“I don’t know when we’ll have this much privacy again. Probably at least not for another month and I think we need to start this sooner.” Seeing how determined you were Guy begrudgingly nodded his head in agreement, prompting you to continue. “So what we know is that King Richard will eventually return, I don’t know the exact year but we know it’ll happen, but we also know that Prince John eventually becomes king...so we need to become double agents. Make King Richard think we’re working against Prince John for him but in reality we’re working for Prince John against King Richard.”

Guy furrowed his brow. “Why not just stay loyal to Prince John? There will be a few problems once the King returns but they will go away once John becomes king.” 

“Because Richard is gonna do everything possible to wipe out his conspirators, and Vaisey is leading most of those for Prince John. And if we just hide while Richard is back, one there’s still a chance of being found. Two, Prince John may see hiding as cowardly and disloyal. So we have to make Richard think we’re on his side while really being for Prince John, and ensuring Prince John knows that.” 

“The King is in the Holy Land. Are we to wait until he returns for your plan? I would just think us traitors and have us hanged with the rest if I were the king.” 

You lean in with a cunning smile. “We go to the Holy Land...What traitors would sail a sea away to prove their loyalty? That’s how we’ll gain his trust! But we’ll need to have some sort of information to prove our loyalty and make some plan to deal with the sheriff. I think if both of us go, he will be extremely suspicious.” 

“You wish for me to break my loyalty to the sheriff?”

“You mean the man who burnt your arm, continually orders you into terribly dangerous situations without any care for your wellbeing, forces you to kill innocent people, uses you to carry out all his dirty work, and constantly berates you? That sheriff?”

Guy shifted uncomfortably, “He was the one who took me in, to give me back the lands I was raised on as a child.” 

You took Guy’s hands in yours looking deep into his eyes. “I’m not asking you to betray him. I am only asking that you not include him in our plan. He is loyal to Prince John as we are, and has a lot more resources than we do.” 

“Very well… I will find something to prove our loyalty to the King.”

“Don’t make it too incriminating though, we still need Prince John to like us afterwards.” Guy agreed and the two of you awkwardly sat on his bed thinking everything you had discussed over, from the early marriage to being double agents.

Once again sleep began to creep into your mind again. You let out a yawn and leaned against Guy. You knew you should go to your own room, but he was so warm and you always felt the best when you were beside him. Guy squeezed you close to him and kissed the top of your head, then mumbling into your hair, “If you do not leave this room now, I will not let you go for the rest of the night.” 

You smiled against him, “I would love that... but I really should go, shouldn’t I?” 

“We have already shared a bed once before.”

“You were injured and there were no servants waiting for something to gossip about. You know they are already watching me like hawks, waiting to see why the infamous deputy brought a woman to stay in his home.”

Guy grumbled. “You’re right. Allow me to walk you to your room again?” 

You nodded, Guy stood lending you a hand before leading you back to your room where for the second time that night the two of you stood at your door staring at one another. Except this time many of your questions had been answered. You stood on your tiptoes wrapping your arms around Guy’s neck and bringing your lips to his. It was not the first time, and surely not the last, that you wished you had lived in your own time period without all the social restrictions. You felt safest next to him, yet you would be forced apart until your scarily early marriage.

To your surprise Guy was the one to pull away from the kiss resting his forehead against yours. “You’ll be the death of me, woman.” He panted before pulling away completely. “I must leave you now, before I cannot leave you at all. Good night, my love.” He said, using everything he had to leave you and return to his room. 

Once again you lay down in bed thinking about the night, much happier this time around. Although now you had new worries to contend with. The early marriage was one worry but more than that was the plan. The two of you could not properly function as double agents under Sheriff Vaisey and Guy was currently unwilling to betray him. Therefore you alone would deal with him. You had already agreed to not betray the sheriff, and you would keep your word. Betrayal was a risky option anyways, there was only one good option left. You had to kill the sheriff.


	7. Proserpina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Guy attempt to move forward with the plan, while unbeknownst to you Robin Hood grows suspicious of you  
> takes place right before kinda during episode 11but functioning off the wikipedia page bc I don't remember the episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’ve just always had a strong headcanon that Guy enjoys matching the person he’s in love with
> 
> Warnings: scheming

In the early morning you woke to bird song outside the windows of Locksley Manor, the manor was such a lovely place compared to the castle and the city of Nottingham. You hoped to be able to stay here instead as often as possible. Then the memory of yesterday and the upcoming marriage grew stronger in your mind as you pushed down the panic, yes it was fast but it was the best plan and you did love Guy you reminded yourself. 

Getting out of bed and preparing to put on the dress from the day before, as you had not gone to the castle to get your belongings you found a different dress in its place presumably left there by a maid. The dress was black with vibrant yellow velvet trim, the Gisborne house colors. It was a very ‘Guy’ gift you had to admit, you knew he liked that you leaned towards black and dark colors, but today you would flat out match him in his house colors. What a visually dramatic way to announce the engagement you giggled to yourself, although you wondered when he possibly could have gotten the dress as it was clearly custom made. 

Putting on the dress you left your room to find Guy. His bedroom door was open so you assumed he was down stairs only to find no sign of him. You wandered into the kitchen for both food and to inquire of his whereabouts. When you enter the kitchen there is only one person there, an elderly man who as far as you could tell ran the manor and its staff. 

“Excuse me?” Announcing yourself. 

The old man quickly straightened his posture as he turned to look at you, “How can I help you my lady?”

“Oh, I’m not a lady,” suddenly you remembered that very soon you would be a lady. “Will be soon though, um I was just wondering where Sir Gisborne had gone...and if I could get some breakfast.”

“Ah, Sir Gisborne did not inform me of his plans this morning, only to tell you that he would be returning soon. I have already prepared a plate of breakfast for you as I had expected you earlier.” He explained while handing you a plate of sliced apples and bread. 

“Thank you.” You quietly said upon taking the plate. The old servant seemed slightly surprised by your thanks, something you would have to talk to Guy about at a later time. 

As you walked to the dining room the man called. “Oh! And congratulations on the engagement!” Turning around and faking a smile and nodding your head in thanks. Internally you once again reminded yourself that you loved Guy and not to let your time periods views on early marriage cloud that feeling. 

You sat at the dining room table staring out the window slowly eating your breakfast which you found you had little appetite for. Just before biting into your last apple slice you heard the front door open, as you shoved the last apple slice in your mouth Guy strode into the room smiling at you. 

“I apologize I could not join you for breakfast. I was making arrangements for us at the chapel. Do you like your new dress?”

You nodded and held up a finger to indicate you couldn’t fully answer quite yet. Guy walked up to stand beside you waiting for you to speak. When your apple slice was finished you turned to look up at him, reaching out to take his hand in yours and finally answered. “It’s beautiful, though I do wonder when you purchased it, I hardly imagine the dressmakers of Nottingham have much velvet lying around?”

Guy chuckled sitting down beside you. “Not usually, but on occasion...I ordered it after that night. I- That’s when I started gathering your engagement presents.”

You shook your head giggling at Guy’s dramatic and expensive gestures. “Presents? There’s more? This expensive Gisborne colored dress isn’t enough? I didn’t get you anything, granted didn’t know an engagement was coming.”

“You alone are enough of a gift to me… And yes, I also purchased your ring though it is not finished, as it was ordered from a London jeweler… the last is outside.”

“Guy you really do not have to buy me all these things.” There was a slight pout in his eyes as you spoke. “I love the dress and I’m sure I will love the other gifts as well, I just need you to know that you don’t have to spend massive amounts of money on me. I’m marrying you for you, not your money or title.”

Guy smiled more brightly than you had ever seen before, it seemed to brighten the already sun filled room, though his eyes held some sadness they showed you overwhelming love. Then his lips were on yours. His arms pulling you close and not letting you go for several minutes, not that you minded. When his lips separated from yours he continued to hold you close. “Meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me, for you brought a happiness into my life that I had not known since I was a child, and a love that I have never known before.” 

You nuzzled into him whispering. “I’m glad I found you too, I only feel calm and safe when I’m with you.” 

The two of you sat at the table curled together for sometime before the man that gave you breakfast cleared his throat from the entrance of the room. Guy pulled away from you slightly to glare at the man who shifted uncomfortably under his piercing gaze. “What do you want?”

“I am sorry to disturb you, but the Sheriff has requested both of your presences at Nottingham Castle.”

Guy groaned and waved off the servant, then pulled away from you and stood before offering his hand. “I suppose it is time to show the other gift.” 

Arm in arm you were led outside and to the stables. Guy’s large black horse Pluto was standing in the stable sniffing a sleek chestnut colored horse you did not recognize. Instead of Pluto Guy grabbed the reins of the chestnut horse then handed them to you. “This is your second gift. A thoroughbred mare. You may name her whatever you wish.” 

You let go of Guy’s arm smiling and approaching your gorgeous new horse. Reaching out your hand to let her sniff you then petting her snout. Pluto lightly bonked your arm in jealousy as you paid attention to your new horse. Guy lightly pushed Pluto away coming to stand beside you, wrapping one arm loosely around your waist and using the other to pet your horse. “Do you like her?”

The question came as a surprise to you considering you had been smiling from ear to ear since he told you. “Yes! She’s lovely, and very sweet. I think I’ll name her Proserpina.” 

“Proserpina?”

“Pluto’s wife?... You don’t know many of the myths do you?”

“I have only heard a few in passing, I have mostly heard of Jupiter and was only told to memorize the other names by my mother.”

“Well remind me later and I’ll tell you a bunch more if you like. Proserpina and Pluto did have a very rocky start but as far as god couples though they are probably the least problematic.”

“I would be very interested to hear their stories, perhaps tonight. The sheriff will unfortunately be expecting us soon.” 

You frowned at the thought of dealing with the sheriff. “Of course. I’ll tell you about the dwarf planet, Pluto, too.” You tease before hopping up on Proserpina. 

“The what?” Guy asks, his brow furrowed in light-hearted confusion as it always does when you tease him with strange facts from the future. Before riding away after you towards Nottingham. 

The two of you dismounted your horses in the castle stables, where the stable hands seemed both interested and displeased with the arrival of a new horse. The moment you were out of the cramped stables Guy linked his arm in yours proudly leading you through the castle. You thought back to that first day and how rough he had been and almost laughed aloud at the change in him. Sir Guy of Gisborne was extremely rough around the edges but inside he was actually very sweet and surprisingly affectionate. 

When you walked into the main hall, the Sheriff’s eyes darted between you and Guy. He sneered, “You match.”

All the other nobles, guards, and servants in the room attentions’ turned to the two of you. Marian was nearest the Sheriff beside her father, her expression completely unreadable. Guy smuggly smiled as he made the announcement to the room. “One of my engagement gifts, a dress in the colors of my house.”

The crowd murmured to each other with the announcement. “Congratulations Gisborne. I was growing rather tired of your longing looks.” Vaisey finished by making a sound of disgust. 

“Thank you, Sheriff.” Guy said, while you bowed your head in thanks. 

The Sheriff waved in dismissal at your thanks before standing from his seat at the head of the room. “I am done with you all. Gisborne! Come!” He ordered, walking towards the door at the far corner of the room. 

Guy squeezed your hand and smiled before running off after the Sheriff. You stood in the middle of the room watching him go, but were unable to easily slip away as every noble in the room came to quickly offer their congratulations… and apologies, though they never said it aloud, you could tell from their expressions they were thinking of Guy’s reputation. Marian was the last to approach you with a knowing smug smile on her face. “Are congratulations in order?”

“I do love him.” You assured her, but something in her expression told you that she did not entirely believe you. “Where I am from we wait much longer until marriage so I’m not used to such fast engagements. But I do love Guy and wish to be with him. Things are just...different.” 

“How long do your people wait?” She asked, seeming strangely interested in where you were from, in a way she had never done before. 

“It depends. Usually at least a year though.”

Marian eyebrows raised in surprise, “That is a great deal longer than the two months you have waited. When is the wedding?”

“About a month. I said we had to wait until at least the three month point, and Guy talked to the priest today but I don’t know the date yet.” Marian nodded. “Will you join me on one of the balconies? It is such a nice day, I would hate to spend it inside these cold stone walls.” You looped your arm through hers not giving her a chance to answer. The longer you knew Marian the more sure you were she was acting as a spy for Hood and therefore needed to stay far away from anything that might interfere with your plan. 

Marian smiled and agreed walking up with you. Unfortunately there was not much to do on the balcony except for attempt small talk, which neither of you were particularly good at. This time however she asked a great deal about your home and where you came from. Since most of these questions were unanswerable you did your best to always turn it around to England. Like when she asked about engagement traditions, all you mentioned was a ring before asking her about Englands. Marian smiled through all of these and was rather helpful in her information, but also clearly annoyed. 

About an hour later Guy appeared on the balcony. Marian quickly took her leave. Once all of his feelings for her disappeared and she no longer could manipulate him presumably to help Hood she seemed to have very little interest in being around him, not that you minded. Guy courteously nodded as she passed before standing in front of you , with a small cunning smile across his face and loosely holding your waist. Knowing there was a spy somewhere within the castle Guy leaned down, his lips lightly brushing against your ear as he whispered, “I am to take a cart load of taxes to London tomorrow.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck, with your hands in his hair pulling him down further so that you could whisper into his ear. “We could meet with Prince John, begin to move forward with the plan. Plus I’ve never seen medieval London before.”

Guy smiled against you. “Exactly what I was thinking.”

\-----

Marian rode her old horse out of Nottingham and deep into Sherwood Forest. Just as she expected Robin and his band were waiting for her, hiding behind trees and bushes until they were sure it was her. 

Robin was the first to come out. “Anything?” 

“Nothing worth reporting. The woman watches me like a hawk. Gisborne no longer trusts me or likes me enough to let me in any room, and if I do manage it takes very little time before (y/n) is swooping in to take me away.”

“I don’t care about the Sheriff’s plan right now. What about (y/n) did you find anything out about where she is from? I know for a fact she is not from Norway. I met Norwegians in the Holy Land, they speak a different language, the accent is different, they respect the God given right of kings. That woman is not from Norway! What did you discover?” Robin demanded of Marian once his rant was finished. 

Marian sighed. “Not much. I kept trying to ask but she would alway just ask me about England and English traditions. Saying she didn’t want to miss anything.”

“But you did find out something?”

Marian rolled her eyes. “Like I said not much, in her country they usually wait for at least a year of courting before marriage, they give rings upon engagement not just once married, um -”

“Why were you talkin’ ‘bout marriage so much?” Allan interrupted. 

“Apparently (y/n) and Gisborne got engaged last night.” Marian informed the band. 

Every single member of the gang had a different reaction to the news, most showed surprise but understanding, Robin looked disgusted, Little John shrugged, “Surprised it took ‘em this long, with the way she rescued him.”

Much, who had considered (y/n) a friend before she rescued Guy from their camp. At first he only felt anger towards her but then he thought back to her words on safety and what it must have been like to be alone in a foreign country and began to forgive (y/n). But to marry Gisborne? “She mentioned safety when she rescued him. I did not think marriage would follow. I told her we could help her instead.”

“When she first arrived, yes, it was safety, food, and shelter in exchange for helping him. But today she was adamant that she loves him and it’s rather obvious when they look at each other.”

Robin rolled his eyes. “Her motivations don’t matter. We need to know where she is actually from. For all we know she could be trying to kill the King just like Gisborne. Searching her room in the castle is too dangerous, but when she moves to Locksley we’ll have a chance. When’s the wedding?”

“About a month.” Marian answered. 

Robin nodded, creating a plan in his head. “Not too far away. Keep an eye on her please.” Before turning to a mortified looking Much. “You too Much, (y/n) actually likes you, pretend to be her friend again, get some information.”


	8. Long Day of Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You receive a visit from Much then head to London with Guy to meet the prince.
> 
> A/N: Apparently silent reading only became common a few centuries ago

The candle was beginning to burn low, you were attempting to read your book since you could not sleep, but your mind kept wandering to a million different things. Mostly Guy and your trip to London in the morning. You had persuaded Guy to place extra guards around the carriage and taxes to prevent another Robin Hood attack and hoped that it would work. Going to Prince John without the gold would certainly not help your plan. All these thoughts were preventing you from getting any sleep, no matter how much you needed it. 

There was a quiet knock on the door. It must have been past midnight, the only person you could imagine seeing this late was Guy but his knock was far stronger. You carefully crept to the door and cracked it open to your great surprise. You saw Much awkwardly standing there.

“Uh, Hello.” He said giving you an exceedingly awkward smile. 

Your brow furrowed in confusion. “What are you doing here?” 

“I, um, I came to see how you were doing.” Much whispered. Your head tilted in confusion, Much hadn’t spoken to you in weeks and when you saw him only a few days ago he looked like he hated you. Why would he be checking in now? Seeing the confusion on your face, Much continued, “I, uh, heard about your engagement… and um, wanted to make sure that you were, that it was. You don’t have to marry him.” He blurted out the last sentence. 

You looked around the hall making sure no one heard him. “Much, I know I don’t have to marry him. I’m choosing this. I love him, it’s happening.” As you spoke you realized for the first time that you were actually kinda excited by the idea. “He’s not as bad as you think. If he wasn’t working for Vaisey he’d be completely different.”

“He is just as evil as Vaisey. He’s killed people! Abandoned a child in the woods! Chose to work for the sheriff! Attempted to kill the King!”

You rolled your eyes. “I think I made it clear how I feel about those things and about him. Why are you really here?” 

“I-I-I just wanted you to know that you do not have to marry Gisborne and to offer help if you needed it.”

“Well I don’t. I love Guy and I am marrying him in a month.”

Much solemnly nodded. “Very well then, goodbye.” Before turning to leave. 

It was strange that he would take the risk and venture this far into the castle, how did he even know where your room was? Then it dawned on you, Marian and the gold. You rushed out your door to Guy’s room pounding on the door. After nearly a minute a very tired looking Guy stood in the doorway. When he saw you there and the worried look on your face his brain quickly awoke, “(y/n) what is wrong?” 

“I think Robin and his men are attempting to steal the taxes we’re taking to London. I saw Much. There is no way he would come this far into the castle if they weren’t already here trying to steal something.” 

Guy nodded disappearing into his room for a moment to grab his sword before going to catch the outlaws. He paused, placing a hand on your shoulder, “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, I’ll tell you about it later. Go.” Waving in the direction Much had gone. Guy gave your shoulder a small squeeze before disappearing down the dark hall.

\-----

Hood and his men did their best to escape back into Sherwood Forest after their failed burglary attempt and Little John’s arrest. Once safely back at camp Robin panted, “How could they have known we would be there? How did Gisborne know? Marian told us he was asleep.”

Much looked at the ground realizing exactly what had happened. “(Y/n)” He quietly muttered. 

Robin’s eyes snapped to Much, “What of her?” 

Much took a deep breath before explaining, he only now fully realized his mistake. “I spoke to Marian when we arrived, she took me to (Y/n), you told me to make amends, find out what I could and I wanted her to know we could help her out of a marriage with Gisborne but… She loves him…” Much shook his head in disappointment, “She must have gone to Gisborne right after...I thought I could get through to her.” Even though you had shown your loyalty to Gisborne in the past it still stung Much as a betrayal. 

Robin was clearly angry at Much, his anger nearly ready to spill out and scream at him for his trusting nature. Then Djaq spoke up, “You did tell him to speak with her and now we know to be more careful. Based on everything else Much has said about her, she does not seem cruel, just loyal to him and that comes at our expense...Now you know.” 

Robin bit his tongue glaring between Much and Djaq. “Next time only talk to her when she is far from Gisborne and we’re not doing anything!” He commanded before storming off. 

\----------

You awoke with the sun the next morning, quickly putting on the green dress Guy bought for you when you first arrived in Nottingham and packing your two best dresses and your book in a small bag for the trip. Then pulled on your black wool cloak before heading down to the carriage. You were not surprised to see that Guy was already there inspecting the gold filled carriage. 

When he saw you out of the corner of his eye he turned smiling at you. “Thanks to you, Hood and his men were defeated last night. One is sitting in the jail as we speak.” 

“Glad I could help. Which one did you arrest?”

“The big one, Little John.” Guy closed the doors of the carriage and walked to the front bench. “Come we should be on our way if we wish to make it to London by tomorrow evening.” Extending his hand to help you onto the bench. It was rather uncomfortable but supposed it would be better than riding side saddle for two days straight. It was times like this that you greatly missed cars and how fast they made travel. 

There was one other guard travelling with the two of you and driving the carriage so there was unfortunately not much privacy to talk, but it was a nice warm and sunny morning. Having barely slept the night before it did not take long for you to fall asleep against Guy’s shoulder cuddling close for extra warmth. Not that Guy seemed to mind in the slightest, wrapping his arm around you and pulling you close. The two of you could not usually show so much affection around all the nobles of Nottingham, but here in the privacy of the woods with only one guard you sleeping against him was more than welcome.

It was well past noon when you finally awoke, the scenery had not changed much, you weren’t sure if this was still Sherwood Forest but it still looked like the same woods to you. Guy had yet to notice that you had awoken as he held you close and talked to the driver about horses. Part of you wanted to go back to sleep but the uncomfortable bench was making your legs and back stiff. With a yawn you wiggled out of Guy’s arm stretching the best you could. 

Guy smirked, “Morning.” 

“Mmm, I didn’t get much sleep last night, I can never sleep the night before travelling. Besides it’s not like there’s a whole lot to do besides look at trees.”

Guy chuckled. “I warned you carriage rides were not enjoyable.” 

“I know, but I want to see London. I brought a book though.” You dug around in your bag carefully pulling out the book, it was the smallest and most travel sized book you could find in the whole of Nottingham but was still bulky, because of how it was made. The guard looked at you with surprise.

“You read far too often.” Guy said in a stern tone, partially for show to the guard, but you could hear the slight tease to his voice. 

“I disagree.” You hummed back. The guard began to stare straight ahead pretending to not listen to your playful argument that was a few centuries ahead of its time. You felt a little bad for him, he probably thought he would get reprimanded for overhearing the conversation about you being an educated woman.

“Stubborn woman.” Guy draped his arm around you once again, “Would you at least read aloud so that I may be entertained as well.” 

“I’ll have to start the book over then.” 

“Would that be so bad? It is not as if there is much else to do. Please?” 

You dramatically sighed at him winning your tiny argument. “Fine.” You turned leaning back against Guy’s side attempting to get comfortable and carefully opening your copy of Beowulf, before beginning, “The Life and Death of Scyld. Lo! The Spear-Danes glory…” You began attempting to do the best reading you could, but you were no oral story teller so you imagined it sounded rather monotone to the two men who were used to people being good at dramatic entertaining readings. 

About half way through the reading you took a break to eat and take in the scenery of the English countryside during the sunny afternoon. Then continued on, finishing the book when you were about an hour away from Northampton, the near halfway point between Nottingham and London and where you planned to stop for the night. You were to stay in the castle so that the taxes would be safe. From what Guy had told you it was a castle built when the normans came a hundred years ago and heavily fortified. The tax money would be safe there. 

You could easily see the castle from a great distance. It was formidable with thick walls surrounding it and only one relatively small gate in. The town itself seems to be in a nicer state than Nottingham. It is still a medieval city that smells like shit but the people seemed less impoverished. 

Guy leaned close to your ear. “Prince John loves this castle, he takes many holidays here. The main thoroughfares are kept clean but if you go over three streets it looks just as Nottingham does.” You nodded in understanding that the clean richer city was just a show. 

The small gates were pulled open as your carriage pulled in. As soon as possible you hopped off stretching your very sore limbs. Guy offered you his arm as you were led into the castle, it was much fancier, brighter, and less cold than Nottingham. This place felt like a proper castle instead of an evil lair like Nottingham did. 

You were led into a large ornately decorated dining hall, the layout nearly the same as Nottingham. You walked down the center of the room until you were in front of the sheriff. Guy bowed his head, “Lord Lincoln,”

“You are the deputy from Nottingham?” The sheriff asked. 

“Yes, I am Sir Guy of Gisborne, Lord of Locksley and this is my fiance, (y/n) of (l/n).” You bowed your head. 

“Mmm, yes very well. There are two seats down at the very end for the two of you.” Sheriff Lincoln waved you off. 

The sheriff here was not a particularly hospitable one. You were seated far away from everyone, though all the places were set there were multiple seats separating you from the next group. You did not mind, making small talk wasn’t one of your strong suits and you found many of the nobles to be insufferably arrogant and rude. Guy however seemed rather put out that he was forced so far away from the sheriff. 

You placed a comforting hand on his arm once you sat down. “We’ll have lots of privacy to talk this way. Besides I’m not sure how good of a conversationalist I’ll be tonight after travelling since dawn.” 

Guy gave you a small smile. “Aye, you are right. It has been a long day.”

“I think dinner and one glass of wine is gonna put me to sleep for the night.” You joked. As if on queue, servants began to bring the food out, placing a meal of spiced venison and vegetables along with pitchers of red wine in front of you. 

Guy took one bite before turning to you. “Why did Much come to your room last night?” 

You sighed, “You’ve been waiting all day to ask that haven’t you?...He said he came to check on me.”

Guy brow furrowed, “Why would he need to check on you?”

“Our engagement.” A flash of worry crossed Guy’s face. “He’s one of Robin Hood’s men, he doesn’t like you, he...he thinks you’re evil.” You say timidly before switching to an earnest tone. “But he’s wrong. You’re not evil, and I love you and will be marrying you within the month.” Smiling and lightly placing your hand on top of his. 

Guy smiles at you flipping his hand over to hold yours, rubbing his thumb across your knuckles. “Thank you, it is good to know that my fiance can see past what I have done.”

“I know you hate them and would stop if you could...and hopefully someday you’ll be sheriff and you’ll rule with a just hand, but not a cruel one.” Your eyes and voice dazed, lost in thought thinking about your possible futures.

Guy turns towards you leaning close. “I promise we will have that someday, and with your plan I believe we will have it sooner rather than later...Even now I can completely provide for you, anything you wish for it will be yours.”

“I know Guy, and like I said before I am not with you for the money. ‘For rich or for poor’...is that in the vows in this time period?” 

He quietly laughed, “Yes, it is. I believe the priest can teach you your vows beforehand.”

“That would be good, I know they’ve changed over time… I’m not saying the obedience part though.” 

“What?” Guy sounded almost offended.

“You love me the way I am, I wouldn’t be that woman if I obeyed everything you said. And it’s not like I go against your will very often, it’s always just little things like this, I’ll still be loyal and love you. Isn’t that the important thing?” You were actually beginning to worry now. 

Guy ate a few bites of his dinner in silence thinking, your anxiety growing with every silent second. “Very well, we’ll change it.” A smile partially of relief spread across your face. “We’ll discuss alternative vows, see where that leads us...Any other wedding changes you would like to make?” While he agreed with you, Guy definitely didn’t seem particularly happy about it, hopefully with time that would change. 

“I know that was kinda sprung on you but, we’re from different times, different expectations, we may have to meet in the middle sometimes… and yes...I want a white wedding dress.”

“Why white?”

“It’s what is traditionally worn where I come from. An English queen started the trend. It’s white for purity or something like that.” 

Guy nodded. “You will look beautiful in white.” 

You went back to eating your dinner before asking, “Do you have any special wedding requests, if I get two you should at least have one.”

Guy licked his lips and smirked and had a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Do you remember when I bought you that dress?” He gestured to the green dress you wore, the one he bought you the day you arrived. 

“Kinda hard to forget. Very strange day.”

“Yes I suppose so,” He laughed before turning more serious, “Well when I was waiting for you in the dress shop, I could overhear you and the seamstress speaking. She said something about your...strange undergarments that covered little.” 

“You want me to wear them on our wedding night?” You smirked. 

“Please.” 

“As you wish...I think you’ll like them.” Then took a large drink of wine. 

Guy was suddenly right beside you, his hand finding your waist. “Must you tease me so?” 

“Yes.” said brightly, giving him a quick peck on the lips. “Goodnight.” And with a wink trotted off to find someone to lead you to your room leaving Guy frustrated and staring after you.


	9. A Night in the Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Guy arrive in London and meet with Prince John to deliver the taxes and discuss the king. Plus I drag Henry VIII bc he totally sucked. 
> 
> Attempting to upload on wed & sat from now on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount I have learned about medieval London from this fic is insane. For example Anne Boleyn was the first English queen to be executed. Also Prince John’s marriage at this time was a contested thing because they were distantly related then it was annulled around when John became King, she would have been 19 in 1192. Richard made his 4 yr old nephew Arthur heir to the throne over prince John. 
> 
> Warnings: mentions of historical deaths, mentioned assassination attempts

The trip from Northampton to London seemed to go much faster than the trip from Nottingham had, even though it was technically still a day's ride away, maybe it was just the excitement of finally getting to see London. Of course it would be nothing like London was in your own time, no Big Ben or London Eye, or Buckingham Palace, you still hoped for the best though. The sun was falling low in the sky as you approached the city. You perked up from your relaxed position against Guy, trying to see as much as you could. 

Once you entered the city though your excitement fell, it was simply put...disgusting. You had thought the smell and filth of Nottingham was bad but it was nothing compared to London. It’s streets were narrow and overflowing with people to the point it was difficult for the carriage to travel. The guard roughly drove the horse through the crowd that often had to jump out of the way. The buildings were not especially tall, but were cramped so close together it blocked out much of the light from the setting sun, shop owners were beginning to lean out their doors to light their lanterns. 

“So where’s the palace?”

“We aren’t going to the main palace tonight. That is to the west, we would not be driving through London.” Guy explained. You looked at him with minor alarm, half the reason you had come to London was to meet with the prince. He leaned down to whisper, “We have to drop the taxes off at the Tower. If the prince is not there we will delay our journey home and go to Westminster to see him.” 

You nodded, your worries having now been put to rest. You thought for a few minutes, you knew the name Westminster. “I thought Westminster was in London?” You whispered back trying to not let the guard here you, which would be difficult over the sounds of the noisy London streets. 

Guy shook his head, “No, just outside of it, to the southwest, I take it Westminster is still the royal palace?”

“No, that would be Buckingham Palace. Westminster is the parliament building I think, it’s famous for its big clock tower.”

“Parliament?” Guy quietly scoffed. “Cannot imagine the king allowing that.”

“I don’t think people gave him much of a choice.”

“That I believe.” Then leaned back against the carriage looking out into the city in disgust. 

The sun had officially set below the horizon when you reached the Tower of London. It looked a bit different than you had seen in pictures, but overall it was clearly the infamous tower. “The Tower houses the royal treasury, sometimes the Prince stays there as well.”

You leaned up to whisper to Guy. “This building I actually know quite a bit about. It’s rather...infamous. Gets used as a prison, a queen and two princes die here, supposedly super haunted, still houses the royal jewels. It looks slightly different, a bit bigger but not much.” 

“Don’t queens and princes die in most palaces?”

“The queen was executed, the princes probably murdered in a power grab.” You explained. 

“They executed a queen?! Eleanor of Aquitaine has been imprisoned, but to execute a queen...”

“Henry VIII was really, really insane...Also broke from the church to start his own sect of Christianity, the Church of England, supposedly all so he could divorce his first wife.”

Guy furrowed his brow, “That happens a long time from now correct? The last king was only Henry II.”

“Yeah it’s like three-four hundred years away.” Guy breathed a sigh of relief, not that you could blame him. Dealing with Prince John and King Richard would be enough of a headache, you did not even want to know what dealing with Henry VIII would have been like. 

You pulled up to the strong gates of the Tower, guards blocking the entrance. Guy stood leaning over you to hand one of them a sealed roll of parchment. “Taxes from Nottinghamshire” The guard of the Tower broke the seal and read the parchment, before raising his eyebrow at you. Guy leaned further over you loudly whispering to the guard. “My fiance, poor girl had never seen London before.”

The guard laughed, “Tryna butta’ ‘er up, eh? Let ‘em through!” 

You gave Guy a quizzical and teasing look. “Taking a fiance to deliver taxes is not exactly customary. I had to make something up.” You just nodded taking in the scene before you. This was a proper medieval castle, complete with a moat, something you had forgotten the Tower used to have. It felt strange in your mind being at such a historical place while it was relatively brand new. 

When you stopped in the courtyard you sprung off the uncomfortable carriage bench, stretching as much as was appropriate. A small group of guards came up to the carriage. Guy stepped forward to address them. “Sir Guy of Gisborne, to deliver the Nottinghamshire taxes. Find someone to take Lady (y/n), my fiance, to a room to prepare for dinner. Does the prince happen to be in attendance today?”

One of the guards bowed before rushing into the castle while the others took to the horses and the carriage, except who you assumed to be the head guard. “No Sir. But the Prince is expected tomorrow.”

“Then we will be staying two nights.”

“Very good, Sir.” 

The guard that had gone inside returned with a woman in tow, she was short and in the simple dress of a servant, but much nicer than the ones in Nottingham wore. “This way my lady, I will take you to your room now.” You turned to smile a small goodbye at Guy before following her into the Tower. 

You took a short bath to wipe the grime of the road off of your body, changed into the second nicest of the dresses you had brought to London, choosing to save the nicest for tomorrow when you would meet the prince. Then redid your hair, pulling it back from your face and pinning it. The woman from early then returned to lead you down to dinner. 

Just outside the dining hall Guy stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed waiting for you. When he saw you he pushed off the wall offering you his arm. Just as you were about to enter the dining hall the front doors of the castle burst open and a great procession came through, at the front was a blonde man in a crown, holding his head a little too high like a child pretending to be king. You and Guy both quickly bowed your heads, this man could be no one but Prince John. 

He strutted to the doors of the great hall, seeing the two of you out of the corner of his eye he stopped walking up to you. “You are from Nottingham are you not? Vaisey’s man?”

“Yes, your highness, Sir Guy of Gisborne, I have just delivered the taxes from Nottinghamshire.”

“Good, good.” The Prince brushed off the news. “And who is this, lovely lady? I do not believe I have ever seen you before?”

“This is my-” Guy began to explain before Prince John raised his hand to silence Guy. 

“I believe I asked her?”

You tightened your hand on Guy’s arm for reassurance, knowing that he must have hated being silenced by the prince. Putting on your best fake smile you introduced yourself. “(y/n) of (l/n), Guy’s fiance. We had heard you would not arrive at the Tower until tomorrow” 

The prince beamed at you, “Ah! (y/n) of (l/n), the foreigner!” He took your arm from Guy. You sent Guy a subtle look of alarm, Guy attempted to look reassuring but was clearly just as worried as you were, if not more so. “I had a whim to arrive a day early and am now especially glad that I did. Pray tell,” Prince John continued not even noticing your small exchange with Guy, “Where are you from? You have a most beautiful and unique accent!” 

“A very distant and remote part of Norway.”

“Come now! Do not be stingy with the details! What brought you to our lovely country?”

“Um, while it’s not common in this country, in mine I was a scholar and I started to travel to learn more, I ended up in Nottingham where I met Sir Gisborne.”

“A woman who is a scholar, how fascinating!” Prince John’s enthusiasm was beyond ingenuine and untrustworthy. Your eyes darted around the room attempting to locate Guy, but he was lost in the crowd. “But why Nottingham and not London? I doubt that the leather clad fiance of yours appreciates your gifts. You would be welcome to relocate here.” 

You bit your tongue wishing that you could rip your arm for the prince's grasp, instead you had to settle for gritting your teeth and faking another smile, “Sir Gisborne is very appreciative of my knowledge and scholarship and often asks for my knowledge. It is one of the things I greatly love about him and why I look forward to our upcoming marriage.” If the look in your eyes could kill the prince would be on fire.

“Hmm. Very well then.” The prince’s expression was a look of slight disgust underneath the fake smile. Then his overly cheerful fake smile returned, “Very well either way, you must sit next to me at dinner tonight! It will be a most splendid time!” Prince John caught sight of something behind him and frowned slightly. “Yes, I suppose you can join us too, all things considered.” 

Glancing behind you, you saw Guy standing there bowing his head and faking a smile to the prince. Guy had managed to squeeze into the crowd behind you the moment Prince John whisked you away from him, over hearing your entire conversation with the prince. And to hear you insist on your love to the most powerful man in England moved him beyond words. 

You were all seated at the head table of the impressive dining hall. Prince John was of course at the center of the table, to the prince’s right was his wife Isabella of Gloucester, who was clearly a few years younger than you. To his left was you and much to your relief Guy. The moment the two of you sat down you reached out underneath the table for Guy’s hand, he apparently had the same idea and your hand was in his within seconds as you kept faking smiles and small talk with the prince, who was accurately portrayed in all the Robin Hood movies you had seen, though seemed to be more...sociopathic, it was no wonder he got along with Sheriff Vaisey. 

Prince John had drunk at least three goblets of wine while you dined and kept attempting to get you to finish your first glass but you wanted a clear head for tonight. Once dinner was nearly finished you turned to the prince. “Your Royal Highness?”

“Hmm?” 

“One of the reasons Sir Gisborne and I came to London was actually in hopes of getting a private audience with you. I was wondering if that would be possible? Perhaps after dinner? We had an idea involving,” You then leaned in close to whisper the rest not knowing if all in the Tower were loyal to the prince, “helping you...retain power, and deal with your brother, Richard.”

Prince John perked up at your words turning to smile at you. “Oh I do like you.” He chuckled, waving his finger at you. “Yes, this way. Now.” He suddenly stood walking from the dining hall, you and Guy quickly followed behind him. 

He leads you up a winding staircase and into a private office space. Suddenly you were filled with a fear that you had said the wrong thing, that all the information you had known about Prince John had been wrong, or maybe he was especially untrusting, and that he was now leading you to your doom in what would someday be one of the most infamous prisons in the world. 

Prince John waited until you were both in the room when he shut the door behind you. “How do I know I can trust you?” He immediately asked. 

Guy began to roll up his sleeve on his burnt arm, a few tiny bits of his tattoo had escaped the sheriff’s burning. “Last year Sheriff Vaisey sent me to the Holy Land to assassinate King Richard. I was thwarted by Robin of Locksley, who I am sure you have by now heard become an outlaw terrorizing Nottinghamshire. My tattoo identifying me as a black knight had to be destroyed so that he could not recognize me.”

Prince John looked at the healing burn with disgust. “And why should I trust a failure.” 

You stepped forward slightly in front of Guy, “The last plan was orchestrated by Vaisey, I believe that is why it failed. The sheriff is planning another attempt to assassinate Richard, but this time will be going himself” Behind you Guy did his best to hide he confusion as Vaisey had mentioned none of this, because unbeknownst to him you had just made it up in order to force the sheriff from the safety of Nottingham and to get the two of you to the Holy Land. You continued your explanation to the prince. “You, Your Royal Highness, need someone of education and thought in order for this plan to succeed, as well as someone willing to get their hands dirty. Unfortunately Sheriff Vaisey is neither of these things.”

“I suppose you are suggesting yourself and the failed assassin for this mission.”

“Sir Gisborne is not a failed assassin, he has succeeded in others just not that of the king. Circumstances will also be different this time. But yes. I do believe my fiance and I should also go on this mission.” 

Prince John nodded. “Very well then, is that all you wished to discuss?”

“Not quite. Should the assination attempt go awry again, I have a backup plan.” 

You now had the prince’s full undivided attention. “Should the attempt fail, it would be wise to have someone on the inside, someone who knows what King Richard is up to, in order to relay that information to you. A double agent I suppose.”

“Sounds like a wise plan but how?”

“That is the tricky part. We would have to make Richard think we were a double agent for him. But” You stressed the last word. “We never give any evidence or information that is too incriminating. We will also check in and prove our loyalty to you as often as you wish, for I have no doubt in my mind that you will someday be King of England.”

You seemed to have sold your plan well enough, the prince nodded. “Yes! Very well. I completely agree. You are as cunning as you are lovely my dear. Lucky man you are uhh, Gus..”

“Gisborne, Your highness.” Guy said through gritted teeth. 

“Mmm yes of course. Well keep me updated on the plan. Should everything succeed there will be a great reward for the both of you. My brother chose a toddler over me for the throne and even forbade me from entering England. Ha! Get me what is rightfully mine and you may have all that you could possibly wish for. You are dismissed.”

You and Guy backed out of the room then quickly made your way back to the dining hall, not for more food but as the starting point to find your way back to your chambers. Once you were well past the hall and nearly to your room you broke the silence. “Are we going to stay another night? You said we would but that was before Prince John arrived a day early.”

“Only if you wish to.”

You thought about it for a moment. “I wanted to look at dresses, and you said my ring was here, but other than that, I want to go home. This castle makes me feel nervous, maybe just because I know that it will eventually be but I don’t like it and I especially don’t like Prince John.” You lowered your voice to a whisper when discussing the prince. 

Guy smirked at you. “He seemed to like you.” You made a noise of disgust making Guy laugh. “The lie to get the sheriff to the Holy Land was good but, why did you not tell me beforehand?”

“Honestly because I didn’t think of it until you were talking to the Prince about your time there. Sorry.”

“Do not apologize. It was a good idea, and I doubt the sheriff will be opposed.” You now stood in front of the door to your room. “I will call for you at dawn. You will go to the dress maker while I go to the jewlers, then we will leave as long as you do not mind a late arrival to Northampton.”

“Do we have to stop in Northampton? We could all take turns driving the carriage and now that it's empty couldn’t we just take turns sleeping in it?”

Guy shook his head, reached out his hand lightly resting against your waist. “No. It is too dangerous, there are far too many bandits and outlaws, I will not risk putting you in such danger. We will arrive late to Northampton...and we should retire to bed so that we can awake with the sun.” 

You groaned dramatically, dropping your head against Guy’s shoulder. You hated early mornings and Guy knew it, finding out the hard way about a week after you arrived. Guy laughed at your dramatics, wrapping his arms around you and resting his head on top of yours as you wrapped your arms around his waist. “I know, but the sooner we leave the better. I will make arrangements with the guards and prince if I see him again.”

“Thank you, I would rather not have to speak to him again anytime soon.” 

Guy smiled into your hair, remembering how you had acted in his defense multiple times towards the prince, even at times you did not know Guy was present. “I love you.” He whispered. 

You looked up stretching upwards to kiss him. “I love you, too.” 

Guy kissed you one more time before pulling away. “Goodnight, my love. I must find our guard to inform him. I will see you in the morning.” And with that he disappeared down the dark candle lit halls. 

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MARRIAGE pausing slightly from the plot this chapter is almost entirely marriage fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not like writing smut so I’m not going to, somethings (dress) aren’t super historically accurate but neither was the show so deal but I found it when searching for ideas and thought it was pretty. And I came across a number of different wedding traditions so I just kinda combined them with what I remember from the show which once again was not very historically accurate. 
> 
> Warnings: implied smut, nudity, wedding night, tooth rottingly fluffy

You happily sat in a field braiding various wildflowers into a crown humming and daydreaming of the next day when the shadow of a person began to block out your sun. The shadow was clearly not Guy and a sense of dread began to fill you until you looked up and saw Much awkwardly standing beside you. 

“Hello, may I uh sit with you?” 

Tilting your head in confusion you answered, “I guess” Much sat cross legged a few feet away to your left facing you. “I didn’t think you’d want to talk to me again, especially since I foiled your robbery plan.” 

“The taxes are a robbery of the people we were only returning them!” Much defended. 

“I agree.” You said surprisingly Much, “but you know it’s your King that Robin loves so much who’s ordering them right? It’s all for that stupid prejudice war. I mean Muslims just happen to live there and are more common than Christians there and also have Holy sites there. Nothing wrong with that, and you don’t see them invading Christian lands do you. Who’s really the evil one? Once the King stops fighting in wars the taxes will be lowered again, though from what Prince John said the King would be happy to spend his whole life and die in war, and I’m sure he will...just not this one.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean I think King Richard will return to England but based on what his brother at dinner said deep down he’s just a hot headed soldier who will run off to his next battle as soon as he can. He doesn’t care about his people or being king, just the glory of war.” 

Much stared at the ground fiddling with the long grass, “I’ve met the king...you are probably right” Much agreed sounding rather defeated then paused for a moment before asking, “When did you meet the prince?”

“When Guy took me to London, remember the day after you came up to my room, we took those taxes you tried to steal.” 

“Well I, I knew you went to London to deliver taxes but I didn’t know you had met with the prince.”

“That was the plan. But I ended up sitting next to the prince all through dinner, he talks a lot, mostly about himself or complaining about his brother.” Looking back you hoped to limit your time with the prince, it was far too late to back out of the plan to stay friendly and become spies for the king but mostly the prince, he would rule longer, but that certainly didn’t mean you wouldn’t try to avoid them as much as possible.

Much chucked at your princely complaints. Then a heavy silence fell between you. Several minutes passed before Much picked a blue daisy like flower on a long stem handing it to you. “Here, this is a nice one. No bent petals.” 

You reached out taking the flower and tried to find a place for it in the crown, “Thank you...are we going to talk about the real reason that you’re here?” 

Much’s orders from Robin to spy on you flashed in his mind, how could you have known? Then he realized that you meant why he chose today of all days to speak to you, the day before your wedding. “I just wanted to give you one last reminder that we can help you out of this marriage if you wish,” you turned to glare at him, “I know, I know, you want to marry him. I’m not forcing you into anything just reminding you of options.”

“At least you’ve accepted that I’m willingly marrying Guy tomorrow...You can come if you want, just you not the rest of Robin’s Merry Men,” Much’s nose crinkled in confusion at your term to refer to Robin’s gang. “I’m sure I can convince Guy to not have you arrested for one day, as long as you stay towards the back, you are still an outlaw afterall, but you’re also my only friend.” 

Much smiled sadly, “Thank you… Do you not consider Marian a friend?”

“More like an acquaintance. I do not trust her but she will be there tomorrow.”

The silence between you fell again when a dark horse and rider began to approach in the distance, you waved Much into the woods as you were sure it was Guy riding towards you. 

A minute later Guy was tying his horse beside yours. You stood walking towards him smiling. “Thorton said you came here to collect flowers?”

“Just making something for tomorrow.” You hold up the flowers to show in before jokingly placing it on his head and giggling, “It looks rather adorable on you though.” Then kissing him.

Guy glared at you before smirking and pulling you close. “I think it would be much better suited for the bride.” Taking the flower crown off and placing it on your head. “Beautiful” Before leaning down to kiss your forehead then your lips. When he pulled away he took your hand leading you towards the horses. “We should return to Locksley. Supper will be served soon.” 

Just before reaching the horses you stopped, Guy turned quickly looking at you with anxiety that you may be having second thoughts filling him. 

“I have one last thing to ask of you tomorrow.”

He furrowed his brow. “What is it?”

You took a deep breath, you knew Guy loved you but allowing an outlaw to attend your wedding was a big ask. “I talked to Much today...and as he is the only friend besides you that I have made here, I ask that if he attends tomorrow you and your guards make no move to arrest him, most don’t know he’s one of Robin Hood’s men at a glance.” 

Guy chewed on his cheek for a moment. “Very well, but if he brings any attention to himself, he will be arrested.” 

You beamed at Guy pulling him into a hug. “Thank you! Oh, and you will not arrest him, a guard will. You’re not allowed to disturb our wedding to arrest someone.” Making Guy laugh and nod his head in agreement before walking towards the horses again. 

The whole night you could barely sleep you were so filled with nerves and excitement. You would finally be able to fully be with Guy without all of the social restrictions. But still marrying someone so quickly was terrifying, your love for Guy being the only thing getting you into that dress in the morning. Through the walls you could hear Guy pacing back and forth, just as nervous as you but for different reasons. Guy was terrified that you would change your mind and disappear into the night, and constantly had to remind himself that you had continually proved your love and loyalty to him, after tomorrow you would forever be by his side. 

The moment the sun had begun to rise you got out of bed slowly preparing for the day ahead. The wedding was in the morning so there were only a few hours left to wait but you needed to move and be productive. Sitting idly was making you feel even more anxious. Unfortunately there wasn’t very much to do, just put on your dress and do your hair, which didn’t entail much. So you like Guy ended up pacing the room until the sun had fully risen in the sky and the maid came to deliver your breakfast. 

You changed into your twenty first century underwear just as Guy had requested before putting on your dress. It was white silk, nearly off the shoulder with a slight v-neck cut with wide sleeves, with embroidery trim meant to look like tiny pale blue flowers on a silver vine along the collar, sleeves, and bottom of the dress , the sewn in belt was silver with blue swirls and pale blue laces. The dressmaker in London had said blue was the most common wedding color for England so you had wanted it incorporated into the dress. For your hair you took out the braids you had placed in it the night before to create controlled waves and carefully brushed through it with your fingers, then put your crown of wildflowers on your head pinning it with bobby pins you had found at the bottom of your backpack. Then pinning your sheer veil to the back of the flower crown. The veil had two parts, one in the back that went down to your hips and the other could carefully be pulled up and hung over your face covering you down to the top of your waist. 

Looking out your window you saw Guy standing down below nervously shuffling around speaking with Marian and Thornton. Slowly you made you down the stairs careful not to trip, growing giddier and more nervous with each step. Once you got outside you saw the whole wedding procession, consisting of two musicians, Guy’s head guard, Samson acting as best man, and Marian, in a normal wedding parents would be there as well but you nor Guy had that luxury. 

Guy, in his usual leather outfit, practically ran the moment you stepped outside. You had not allowed Guy to see your dress much to his irritation but it seemed at the moment that he was quite a big fan. He immediately took your hand, clearly holding himself back from lifting your veil and kissing you right then and there. “You, you look beautiful.” He stuttered. 

“Thank you! Uh, can we start going or?”

“Yes! Yes.” He hooked your arm in his gesturing to the other to head towards the church. 

“Oh! Wait.” You suddenly remembered something you had wanted to give him, but his eyes showed pure panic. “Don’t worry. I just, this flower fell off this morning and I thought maybe you could have it on your person somewhere.” You smile handing him a blue spiky cornflower.

You could hear his sigh of relief and see it in his eyes as he carefully took the small flower, delicately tucking it into the loop in his belt that held his sword. Your arm was quickly linked with his again as you joined the wedding procession walking to the church. The entire walk no one spoke a word, you could not stop smiling and neither could Guy but words seemed to escape you, as the happiness and anxiety swirled inside. 

As you approached the church you saw Much standing at the corner of the church away from the other nobles of the area that were your guests. When you got closer all the guests filed into the small Locksley church, including Much who you gave a tiny wave to knowing he could not see your smile under the veil. Guy begrudgingly let go of your arm walking up to the altar of the church. His best man and Marian followed behind him taking a seat in the front row. 

Next it was your turn. You willed your feet to move forward towards the man you loved, slowly but surely walking into the church. You had meant to look for Much or at the church that you had never been in before but all you could see was Guy standing there, looking the happiest you had ever seen him. Once you set your eyes on him you no longer needed to will yourself forward, you just seemed to float towards him and your future. 

Before you knew it you were standing at the altar smiling at Guy as he lifts your veil letting it fall down your back. It all felt like a dream, a beautiful dream. You remembered back to when you first arrived and how you hoped this was all just a coma dream and you would wake up in your own time. But now you stood at God’s altar praying for the first time in years that this was real and you would never separate from the man before you.

The priest began to speak, “Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this man and this woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. Therefore if any man can shew any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, by God's Law, or the Laws of the Realm; let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace.” Then turning to Guy, “Wilt thou have this woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?”

Guy looked at nothing but you, his blue eyes sparkling, “I will.”

Then the priest turned to you, “Wilt thou,have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou obe-” The priest coughed and cleared his throat looking at you with disdain. “I apologize.” Then cleared his throat again, “Wilt thou love, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?”

Everyone in the crowd whispered to each other when the priest skipped the line about obedience, you could not see it but Much nearly fainted from surprise. Guy shifted slightly but never broke his smiling gaze. You were not sure that your voice would work, luckily it rang quietly but clear as a bell, “I will.” 

The priest again looked at you as if you were the most dishonorable woman to walk the planet when you gave your own hand to him, instead of having a man give you away. He placed your right hand in Guy’s who immediately tightened his grip on your hand, rubbing his thumb across your knuckles, as he always did when he was nervous. 

The priest recited the vows that Guy then repeated, “I, Sir Guy of Gisborne, take thee (y/n) of (l/n) to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us depart, according to God's holy ordinance; and there unto I plight thee my troth.”

The priest said the words that you then repeated “I (y/n) (l/n). Take thee Sir Guy of Gisborne to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us depart, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth.”

Guy then takes out the ring he picked up in London for the priest to bless. The ring thankfully wasn’t too gaudy, something you had been fearing since Guy told you he had picked out a ring, luckily he had paid attention to your simpler tastes. It was a simple small ring of gold with a square cut unpolished emerald in the center. 

Once the ring was blessed Guy recited the words, “With this Ring I thee wed,”slipping it over your thumb, “and with my body I thee honor,” slipping the ring over your index finger, “and with all my worldly goods I thee endow;” placing it on your ring finger where it would stay forever. “In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen.” Then you took the plain golden ring you had purchased for Guy doing and saying the same.

You both then turn to kneel down at the altar as the priest speaks a short mass over the two of you, when he is finished he joins your right hands together again. “Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder.” Then standing tall and speaking to the guests, “Forasmuch as Sir Guy of Gisborne and (y/n) of (l/n) have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a Ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce therefore that they be Man and Wife together, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen”

The two of you then stand and kiss sealing the union. Guy’s hands are cupping your cheeks as your arms wrap around his waist pulling him close, kissing with a passion unlike you ever experienced before. You never wanted the kiss to end. The amount of love that flowed between your lips during that kiss felt like absolute heaven. You had been so absorbed in the kiss that you had not noticed the whispers of the crowd as Guy’s arms moved to your waist and the priest cleared his throat. But the priest had had enough of your passionate activities at his altar, angrily tapping Guy on the shoulder. “Sir Gisborne, I ask that you wait until tonight.” 

You separate giggling at each other and the angry priest. Then turn to walk down the aisle, arms linked together. You smiled at Much as you passed, who awkwardly smiled and waved back. Everyone walked back to Locksley Manor where a table, flower garlands, and food had been set up outside. Since most of the nobles in the area were not particularly friendly with you or Guy they went home. Leaving Marian, her father Sir Edward, Samson the captain of the guard, and Much. 

Guy sat at the head of the table with you next to him, to his right was Samson then Sir Edward. To your right was Much, who you had waved over to sit next to you making Guy grumble a bit but was calmed with a reassuring hand. Then beside Much sat Marian. A tiny band had been hired for the day. As the afternoon began to turn into evening you managed to pry one dance out of Guy and to your surprise a few with Marian. The small reception was as perfect as could be, even Guy and Much seemed to get along well enough throughout the afternoon. You wished your friends and family from your own time could be here to celebrate with you. It was only in the occasional moments of silence when the thought came, for the most part you were more than happy to sit in the summer sun beside your new husband and your friend.

Once the sun began to set, Much and Samson took their leave. You excitedly realized it was quickly turning into your wedding night. Marian came up to you whispering, “I know we are not especially close but it is traditional for close friends of the bride to help her prepare for her wedding night.”

“Oh, um, we’re gonna go with my home’s traditions on that. Guy’s gonna do all of it.” 

Guy had been speaking with Sir Edward, upon hearing his name he turned to you, “What am I doing?”

“My wedding night preparation.”

An excited smirk spread across his face. “When?” 

You smirked back looking between Marian and Sir Edward, “Thank you both so much for coming and sharing this day with us. We’ll see you soon.” Before turning to Guy. “Now.” 

Marian did her best to quickly jump out of the way as Guy passionately kissed you before sweeping you off your feet and practically sprinting into the house and up the stairs to his bedroom. The moment the door was shut he began to feverishly kiss you, moving between your lips and your neck, running his hands over your body trying to feel everyone of your curves. You pause to take the pins out of your hair quickly placing your veil and flower crown on the table before returning to Guy. This time it was you kissing his neck and unclasping his jacket, impatiently pushing it off of his shoulders. 

Guy pushed you away turning you around hastily undoing the laces of your dress. When it falls to the floor pooling around your feet Guy stares at you, his hands slowly ghosting over your bra straps inspecting them. You feel him inspecting the hooks and quickly turn around. “Don’t want to see it from the front before taking it off?” You teased. He emits a deep primal growl when he sees you in only your bra and underwear before slamming his lips into yours, pushing you towards the bed. 

Late that night you lay together a sweaty mess of tangled limbs and sheets. Your head resting on Guy’s chest with one leg crossed over his and your arm lazily draped over his waist as he held you close to his side with one of his arms drawing tiny circles on your hip. You were just beginning to drift to sleep when you heard Guy whisper, “(Y/n)?”

“Mmm?” You sleepily responded. 

“Are you happy here?”

You shifted turning to easily look up at Guy, your confusion clear in your face. “Yes, Guy of course. This was the happiest day of my life.”

He lifts his hand that is not wrapped around your waist to delicately stroke your cheek. “It was the happiest day of mine as well...But a day is not a life.” You cocked your head to the side growing more confused by the minute. “If you had the chance to return to your time...would yo-?”

“No.” You quickly answered cutting him off, and taking his hand in yours. He looked genuinely surprised by your fast answer. “There are some things about this era that I don’t like, mostly hygiene and plumbing related, but I’m happier. Before I was some sad, broke, college student. Look at me now. Married to a lord, met the prince, found the love of my life. Why would I want to go back? I actually prayed for the first time since I was kid today that I would never return.” 

A small smile spread across Guy’s face, his eyes watery as he blinked to hide it. “You seem too good to be true, I love you, Lady Gisborne.”

“Well, I’m here to annoy, and help, and love you till death do us part.” Leaning up to kiss him. “Now, unless you’re up for another round I would like to sleep.” Smirking Guy pretends to contemplate for a moment before using his strength to flip you over onto your back, kissing your neck, pinning you to the bed and continuing the marriage night well into night.


	11. Spies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy gets a spy, adapting to married life, and dealing with the sheriff. Takes place around S2E1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t remember exactly how Allan got caught and my internet was too bad while I was writing this to rewatch the episode so sorry but this is what you get. 
> 
> Warnings: nudity, implied smut, imprisonment, betrayal

Sudden cold hits your body, waking you up, you stretch out your arm for your husband. It lands on an empty bed. Your eyes crack open and you groan, it is barely dawn and Guy is standing beside the bed pulling on his pants. Quietly you pull yourself across the bed wrapping your arms around his bare waist mumbling, “No. Come back to bed.” Into his side. 

Guy chuckles, “I did not mean to wake you,” prying you off of him so that he can kiss you, while you attempt to pull him back into bed. You manage to pull him down enough to be sitting on the bed and bent over you. “I told you last night, I must return to the castle today. It’s been three days, I am needed.”

“I just didn’t think it’d be this early. Can’t you wait?” 

He cupped your cheek and kissed your forehead, “I wish I could, but I must go.” 

You managed to get your legs around him. “Just an hour. Then I’ll go with you.”

Guy smirked down at you lightly running his hand along your waist then up your thigh. “One hour.”

An hour and a half later you and Guy were leaving for Nottingham. You went to the castle with him, where the sheriff boisterously greeted you. “The newlyweds! How disgusting. To marry one of those lepers, Gisborne.” Oh, how you would enjoy what you had planned for the sheriff. “Fabulous news, come we must speak privately.”

“My wife has already discussed the most treasonous of our plans with Prince John himself.” Guy proudly told the sheriff. 

Vaisey raised his brow looking between the two of you, before the most disgusting and cunning smile you had ever seen spread across his face. “Oh, I know. Prince John wrote telling me all about your little visit and that it was you who came up with the absolutely CUNNING plan to travel to the Holy Land.”

It was one of the first times since you arrived that you were genuinely afraid, usually you were just anxious, but right now you were afraid of what the sheriff might do to you for going over his head to the prince. You gripped Guy’s arm tighter and moved closer to him as he stepped in front of you.

The sheriff continued. “Prince John thought it was a BRILLIANT plan and just LOVES you. So do not worry so much.” he growled the last sentence, like a dog ready to attack held back by only a fence, or in this case the prince. “Since the two of you seem to be so close to the Prince. I suppose we will discuss this together. How wonderful!” he sneered. 

“Along with the news of your grand little plan, Prince John sent word of my protection. If I die, then the whole town of Nottingham will be destroyed. I cannot wait to tell that Robin Hood. Also, to discuss the logistics you somehow forgot when speaking with the prince. It will take time to arrange a trip to the Holy Land, a few months at least. In the meantime we gather the Black Knights to ensure their loyalty, and should the king return soon as I believe he will, we will kill him.”

You moved slightly out from behind Guy, “Based on what I know of the war the king is fighting, we will unfortunately have to journey to the Holy Land.”

The sheriff growled at you again waving you off in dismissal before ordering, “Gisborne, go collect the taxes from those in the city. It’s been three days you’ve slacked long enough.”

You and Guy exited the room together, placing his hand on your back he led you to a secluded hallway, “The sheriff seemed…”

“Perturbed that we got the credit from Prince John and not him.” You finished his sentence. 

“I believe it is you that got the credit actually.” Guy grumbled looking away. 

You carefully placed a hand on his folded arms, “Guy...I don’t want the Prince’s attention. I wish he had talked to you instead the whole night but we got what we needed out of him, so that we can pretend to be the good graces of both kings.”

He pulled you into his arms, “You’re right. And you were brilliant” Then kissed your hair above your ear before carefully whispering into it, “But why not just kill the king as the sheriff plans.”

You bit your lip, “One there would still be the possibility that we don’t succeed, and more importantly two, I don’t know how this time travel stuff works. This, me being here could be how history has always been, or it could be creating a new future and what if us actually killing King Richard leads to some massive catastrophe and the world ends a hundred years early and I’m never even born,” You quietly rambled growing slightly more panicked the more you thought about it. 

Guy pulled you tighter to him, running one of his gloved hands over your hair, “You will be fine, the world will be fine, we will go with your plan.” You stood there in his arms for several minutes when you began to hear the sheriff yelling down one of the neighboring halls looking for Gisborne. Guy heavily sighed, “I must go, if I am not back by an hour to sunset, grab the guard Wilson and return to Locksley. I will be there when I can.” You nodded before he kissed you and ran off down the hall towards his duties. 

\-----

Guy was making his rounds collecting the taxes of the people of Nottingham, he was just about to leave the local tavern when he noticed some kind of gambling happening in the corner. It was one of Hood’s men tricking common people out of their money. With his guards he apprehended the man, who said his name was Allan a Dale, one of Hood’s men. After the man’s arrest Guy returned home to Locksley and (y/n). Though he had been awarded the manor it never felt like home, even as a child, until now. His wife made it feel like home. She always spoke to him of only feeling safe and comfortable in his arms and (y/n) had the same effect on him. Guy had never told her but based on her comforting touches whenever she sensed his unease, he believed she knew the calming effect she had on him. 

The next morning Allan was still tied to a pillar looking rather pathetic. Guy only stood there in the shadows waiting for the man to crack, it had been a full night without food or water, while also thinking of his wife and all of her clever schemes. She was the brains of the pair, no matter his occasional jealousy Guy knew he would be foolish to deny that (y/n) was the most brilliant woman, hell, person he had ever met, it was one of the reasons he loved her. But he still hated being stuck in the shadows, even though she did all she could to bring Guy into the spotlight with her. Still it ate in his mind that the Prince had loved her and her plans so much that he wrote the Vaisey many those details, though he was thankful she was partially under the prince’s protection. Guy hated having such thoughts. He loved his wife and supported her brilliance, maybe if he could have a plan he would not feel so far behind her. That’s when Guy lifted his eyes to the cowering man before him. 

Guy left the room to get some food for his prisoner. Upon returning he placed the plate of simple bread and cheese in front of Allan, smirking at him. “Hood is not coming for you. He does not care.You are lucky that I am in a giving mood today.” No one in the entirety of Nottinghamshire could deny that Guy had been in a wonderful mood since he had been married. Even when angered or prodded by the sheriff he was happier than usual. 

“I will give you a choice.” Guy continued, Allan’s head whipped up to look at him. “You will either be hanged at noon...or you will spy on Hood for me.”

“What? No!”

“If your choice is to be hanged for a man who could not care less of your capture and approaching execution so be it. I only thought to give you the chance of survival.” Guy began to walk out of the room, his hand reaching for the door knob when Allan spoke. 

“Wait! Wait!” Allan yelled, Guy slowly turned around with a satisfied smile on his face. “Fine I’ll do it. But I can’t tell you too much lest Robin gets suspicious!”

“You will tell me whatever I ask.” Guy slowly walked over showing his knife before cutting Allan’s restraints. Allan quickly got up, making to leave when Guy caught his shoulder. “Is there anything important I should know now?”

Allan thought for a moment trying to think of something that would show his worth to save his skin but would not truly betray Robin. Then he remembered the one thing Guy actually seemed to care about, (Y/n). “Your new wife.” Guy’s brow furrowed, why would Allan be speaking of the one person Guy actually trusted. “Robin doesn’t believe she’s from Norway or wherever she says she’s from. Been sending Much and people to spy on her, talk to her to get information.”

“Much is spying on (y-Lady Gisborne.” Guy growled, he had let that outlaw attend his wedding out of kindness and friendship his wife held for him! How dare Much betray her! Hurt her!

“Yeah, least he’s supposed to be. Not very good at it to be honest. I’m not being funny but I think she’s gettin’ more information out of him than he is out of her.”

Guy gritted his teeth thinking of Robin putting his wife in danger, then it occurred to him. She was all alone in Locksley, easy to get to, easy to spy on. He had to go. Before leaving Guy turned to Allan pointing at him. “You. You go into the forest, tell them of your escape and then warn me of any future plans. Especially those involving my wife!”

Allan’s eyes grew wide with fear, the threat on (y/n) brought out a new kind of hostility in the deputy. He frantically nodded his head quickly agreeing with Guy attempting to run from the room. The moment Allan was gone Guy ran to jump on his horse and warn (y/n). 

\---

You were in the kitchen arguing with Thornton over lead pots. The old servant kept arguing about how useful they were and that the ‘Master’ Gisborne would not be happy with them leaving, completely ignoring everything you said about lead being toxic. Guy suddenly came running into the kitchen looking extremely concerned. Both you and Thornton stopped staring at him. Guy looked between you and his head servant asking, “What is going on here?”

“Thornton won’t get rid of all the lead in the house! It’s poisonous, you can literally die of lead poisoning, as the Lady of this house I am telling him to get rid of them. But he keeps arguing to keep them.” Your exasperation with Thornton ringing clear in your voice. 

Guy’s face contorted slightly with confusion, “Lead is poisonous?... No matter. Thornton do as she says.” Then he turned to you, concern pouring out of his eyes. “We need to speak, privately.” 

You were suddenly overwhelmed with anxiety. Had something gone wrong with the plan? Was the sheriff ordering your execution? It did not take long before the two of you were in your room. Guy was checking the neighboring rooms and out the window for servants. “Guy, what is it? You’re scaring me.”

Your words seemed to snap Guy out of whatever he was doing quickly striding over to you. “I am sorry, my love.” Then pulling you into his arms for a few moments. You stood there confused feeling his heart rapidly beat in his chest. Then he pulled away slightly looking into your eyes. “I persuaded Allan a Dale to spy on Hood for me…”

“That’s great!...Why are you so…?”

“The first bit of information he gave pertained to you.” Now you were extremely confused. “Robin knows you are not from Norway.” Your heart stopped in your chest, “And...has been sending Much to spy on you, though with little success.” 

It seemed the moment your heart began to beat again it fell to the pit of your stomach. How could Much betray you like this? Your only other friend didn’t even want anything to do with you. That’s why he started talking to you again, not because he cared but because he was a spy. You walked to the bed sitting down, attempting to hold back the tears prickling in your eyes. Guy followed immediately behind you. You could tell he wasn’t quite sure how to comfort you, this wasn’t something a hug and a kiss could fix like the last time he saw tears in your eyes. He carefully reached for you his hand hovering in mid air before laying it across your hand. 

“I-I sorry. I should have- I thought- I let him sit beside me at our wedding! An outlaw! Next to the deputy’s wife! And he-”

Guy pulled you into his arms, rubbing his hands up and down your back. “Shhh, you have a kind, friendly heart. You saw past his outlaw status and past my reputation as… I am sorry. But it is not any fault of yours. Even I did not expect such a thing from him.”

You did not say a word only moving closer to Guy and into his lap. Holding onto him desperately, if you let go you thought you might just be consumed by the loneliness of being 800 years away from everyone you had ever known. Guy is all you have.


	12. Shining Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see Much for the first time since learning he’s a spy plus Guy tests out some new armor and Robin robs you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently pens weren’t a thing until the 1800s 
> 
> Warnings: canon typical violence, child imprisonment, being set on fire, held at knife point, fighting, swearing, lightly implied smut and dirty talk

“How did it go?” You asked, stepping out your door seeing Guy jump off his horse, then to your great surprise the guards shove three children towards the forge. Guy had refused to let you come with him doing everything possible to get you to stay home, much to your annoyance. And while you did not agree you knew the reason. Guy believed you had to be protected from the darkest parts of his job, and he would do everything in his power to never let you see him murder someone as he had just done in the forest. 

Following your line of sight Guy walked up beside you explaining, “They saw the test. Which was successful. I’ll be taking them to work in the mines.”

“...The sheriff will want you to kill them.” You say quietly. 

“I know.” Guy turned quietly whispering in your ear, “But they are children, and I thought of you, and the family I am sure we’ll be having soon.” His hand drifted to your waist and stomach. “I could not do it. You’re making me a better person.” 

Your jaw tightened, being married so soon was one thing but having a child was another, plus with your upcoming trip to the Holy Land this would be a very bad time to get pregnant. You had begun taking an herb mixture to prevent it, you knew Guy would not approve so you chose to not tell him. You grabbed his hand, pulling it away from your stomach, “I’m not pregnant yet. But I am glad to be making you a better person.” Kissing his hand just as the sheriff walked up. 

The three of you were shown the forge, and were nearly gassed out of the room by the black diamonds. As you walked away the tied up children began to cough from the smoke released in the room. The sheriff slowly turned around. “Have you two started a family already without telling me?”

You and Guy looked at each other with slight panic in your eyes. You jumped in front of the sheriff blocking the barn door, “I took on some new stable boys, they’re very young and need lots of training. They...They’re currently being punished for throwing things. That’s why they’re in there.” 

The sheriff narrowed his eyes. “Hmph, very well then. Just make sure they do not see anything.”

“Of course, my lord.” Then breathed a sigh of relief when he walked away, Guy looked back with a look of thanks. 

\---

Guy walked up to your shared bedroom to check on the black diamonds, when he arrived Robin was there holding the box, and even worse the strap of your old backpack filled with things from the twenty-first century. Guy immediately drew his sword. Robin noticed that Guy seemed to pay little attention to the box of black diamonds, but instead to the strange bag draped over his shoulder. Robin smirked, “So desperate to protect your wife’s secrets? More than your precious rocks?”

“Leave my wife out of this. Let this fight be between us.” Guy lunged for Robin, who quickly dodged it. 

“Hmm? No, I don’t think I will.” Robin egged on, hitting Guy over the head. He managed to knock Guy backwards over the bed. When Guy stood again Robin lifted himself up by the frame of the canopy bed kicking Guy sending him backwards once again, then quickly grabbed the box and ran from the room. 

\---

The box of black diamonds and Robin Hood fell in front of you. Your heart nearly stopped when you saw what was on his back. You raced forward attempting to get both away from him. Unfortunately you were unarmed, allowing Hood to easily hit you away from him sending you crumpling backward in pain, you were no tough knight like your husband. You could hear Guy yelling for you and Robin, just as you rolled over you saw him get hit by a rock. In the distance you could hear guards yelling that Robin and his gang were helping the children escape. 

As you started to get up Guy was suddenly beside you helping pull you to your feet. He held you at arms length trying to see your injuries, “Are you alright?” 

“Yes” You groaned before pushing him away. “You need to go. Check on me later.”

Guy did one last quick check for injuries before squeezing your arm then running towards all the commotion, where he caught one of the children, though not one of the original three. He dragged the child to the edge of the town, showing him for all to see. Guy knew Robin Hood was somewhere close, watching. “Hood! You will return the black diamonds and the bag by morning, or this child will die!” Before marching away with you and the sheriff following close behind.

\---

Robin held back his men from attacking. He knew they would lose that fight, but he also knew he could not return the diamonds. On the walk back to camp Robin thought and thought of what they could possibly do when he heard Much behind him. Robin suddenly stopped, quickly turning on his heel. “Much!” He said with a surprising amount of excitement in his voice. Much was startled out of his conversation and stared back at Robin bewildered. “You need to talk to (y/n). Tonight.” 

“We just stole from her! Do you really think that will go well?”

“No, I suppose not...You need to act like you’re on her side. That you don’t support me taking the bag. You’ll...You’ll give something back as a show of faith.” Much nodded. 

Robin inspected the strange seems on the bag, noticing that they had a small handle at the end. He tugged on the little grips and watched them open the bag. He then proceeded to do it over and over again. Djaq slowly walked up staring wide eyed and smiling at it. “Ingenius. May I look over everything?”

“Once we get back to camp and rescue the boy. He is our top priority. But Much here, take this.”

Robin reached in for something small and pulled out a strange translucent blue cylinder made of a material he had never seen before with something that pressed down on top. When Robin pressed the top it clicked and a small point came out the other end. Robin carefully touched the point noticing it wasn’t sharp enough to be a weapon. When he looked at his finger he noticed a small blue dot on it. He continued to poke his hand, covering it with small dots, then he dragged it across his whole hand creating a blue line. Robin smiled, “It’s for writing. This is amazing. Djaq have you seen?”

“No. But it’s amazing. Wherever (y/n) is from their technology, between the seams and material of the bag and this writing implement, is more advanced than anything I have seen.” Djaq said while inspecting the pen, before handing it over to Much. 

\---

While Guy made sure the arrested boy was always guarded, you headed inside. Your head was still pounding from the blow Robin Hood had dealt you. You held a wet cloth to your head because it was the closest you could get to icing it, sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. The moment Guy was inside he rushed to you, circling and inspecting you. 

“Guy, I’m fine my head just hurts. Are you alright?” You reached for him. He quickly gave you his hand sitting beside you and pulling the cloth away from your face. 

His eyes were filled with despair as he looked at the small bruise forming near your eye. “I’m so sorry.” He croaked completely ignoring your question, brushing your hair back from your face and pulling you close, he did not seem badly hurt.

“I promise, I’m fine. You don’t need to worry so much. It’s just a bruise, it’ll be gone in a few days. I just wish my headache medicine hadn’t been in my backpack.”

“If Allan wishes to keep his life he will bring it back to you.” Guy looked into your eyes, giving you that promise, before his eyes flicked back to your bruise and he started worrying about it all over again. 

“Guy, stop it. You don’t need to worry about me so much...But…” His eyes snapped to yours concerned. “I think I want a dagger, just-just in case something happens again. So I have something small on me for self defense at all times. 

He quickly nodded in agreement. “Yes of course.” He moved around reaching into his pocket to bring out his own small curved dagger and pressed it into your hands. “Take mine for now. I will buy you your own soon.”

“Thank you.” Then leaned over to kiss him. Guy attempted to continue the kiss, but you pulled away scanning his face, causing Guy to frown. “Are you sure you’re alright? I could hear quite a bit of noise coming from our room.”

“You do not have to worry about me so much. I am used to it. I can handle the likes of Hood. It is you that needs care.”

You quietly laughed and shook your head. “I already told you it’s just a bruise. You’re worse than me when your arm was hurt. But at least I had a valid reason to worry.” You teased.

“This is valid. You’re my wife, and I failed to protect you.” Guy’s voice was controlled as he spoke, but it was clear that just under the surface he was distraught over your minor injury. His eyes said what his voice didn’t, he truly saw himself as a failure in that moment. 

You placed both of your hands on either side of his face forcing him to look at you. “Hey, you didn’t fail me. You have been protecting me since the moment I arrived here. Who knows where I would be without you, but instead I’m safe in a nice home with a loving husband. All because of you. Sometimes things don’t work out exactly how we want them to, but know that you have never and could never fail me.”

Guy’s eyes searched, trying to find the lie in your eyes, but found none. He pulled you as close he could hugging you tightly to his body burying his face in your hair and neck, breathing you in. Slowly you placed one hand on his back and the other carefully brushed through his hair on the nape of his neck. You had seen Guy upset before, as well as how affectionate he got whenever you confessed your love to him, but this was different. This was far more desperate than ever before, it was the first time he considered you to have been in real danger and couldn’t protect you. 

After a few minutes Guy relaxed his hold on you and checked your bruise...again. You gave him a small smile cupping his cheek in your hand before kissing him. “I’m gonna go lay down. My head still hurts. You’re welcome to join me for a small NAP, as in sleeping.”

Guy smirked at you. “I would love to.”

Later that evening you were sitting in front of Guy pretending to read a book while Guy was being fitted for his new armor. He stood before you shirtless with only pieces of the armor strapped to his body, to put it simply he looked extremely good right now. Guy glanced up under his lashes looking at you and smirked. “Enjoying the view?”

“Maybe.”

Guy laughed, “Already want more after this afternoon?”

“Hmm, just making some plans for the night. I’m liking the thought of having the famous romantic knight in shining armor to myself tonight. It’ll be an interesting change of pace from my knight in shining leather.”

Guy looked down at the boy helping him and quietly ordered him to “hurry up.” 

“Don’t be rude just because you’re impatient,” You teased. 

Just then Thornton appeared in the room. “Excuse me. Lady Gisborne, there is something that needs your attention with dinner.” You exchanged a confused look with Guy before following Thornton into the kitchen. Once you were out of Guy’s earshot Thornton spoke again, “I am sorry if this is inappropriate. But I saw him at your wedding dinner and thought it may be acceptable...Much has asked to speak to you.”

Your jaw tensed. Recently you discovered Much was acting as a spy on you and you had since done all you could to avoid him, not wanting Guy to lose his own spy in the camp. But now that Hood had stolen from you, it was obvious that he was no friend of yours and your anger at his betrayal had not dissipated. “I understand your thinking. But Hood robbed me of all my possessions from my home country today so no member of his group will ever be welcomed on the premises again. I will speak to Much only this once.”

Thornton left you the moment you could see Much. When you saw him you were filled with anger, it took all of your self control to not just walk over and throw him from your house, or call Guy on him. Much could see the anger in your eyes and shrunk away from you, awkwardly holding out one of your stolen pens. “I’m sorry. I managed to get this back for you.”

You snatched the pen out of his hand. “How long? How long have you been planning this?!” You nearly shouted. 

“I-I, we weren’t. Robin had been a little suspicious of you since you took Gisborne from our camp, that’s all. And then when he was up in your room today figured he’d see if he could find anything from your stuff. He’s going to return it.”

You scoffed. “Yeah, sure until he finds something useful. Either return my stuff or get the fuck out of my house. Now.”

“I-I can’t. But I got the pen in good faith, and I have been hoping since Daniel, the boy-.”

A fiery anger had lit inside you now. “No. I will not help you. I allowed you, an outlaw! To come to my wedding because I thought you were my friend! But no you’re just some spy! Here I’ll give you one piece of information: you will never guess where I am from.” You laughed, surprising yourself with how evil it sounded. Much cocked his head, confused and opened his mouth to speak again before you shouted “Now, OUT!”

Much rushed out the door probably back to his precious Robin Hood. You returned to Guy he was frowning and silently asking who it had been. He must have heard you shouting. “It was Much. He graciously returned a pen.” You sarcastically held it up like it was the Holy Grail before tossing it on the table. “Then I told him to get the fuck out of my house and never return.”

Guy did his best to hold back his smile. He hated how Much had hurt you but was happy you were cutting all ties with the outlaw. He walked over to you pulling on his shirt and placed his hand on your shoulder. “I’m sorry. Today has been a long and unpleasant one.” 

You smiled and leaned your head against his hand. “I think I’m going to just take some bread and wine then go to bed for the night.”

“I will be up soon.” Then there was a knock on the door that Guy went to attend to. 

It had been Allan a Dale at the door, updating Guy on all of Robin’s plans. Once he had left Guy made his way up to you. While he had wanted to stay up later with you he was happy to find you had fallen into a peaceful sleep. He knew you had had a bad day and was still kicking himself for allowing it to happen. He quietly undressed and slipped into bed beside you, pulling you close before drifting off. 

The next morning, you stood beside the sheriff watching Robin Hood trade the black diamonds for the boy. Guy was off in one of the buildings excited to try out his new armor. Marian stepped forward and took the child from Robin, then Guy appeared in his armor, which while stronger seemed to greatly impede his fighting capabilities. Guy tore through the village after Hood who seemed to be fleeing away from him. Until Robin threw a bucket of thick black liquid all over him, before grabbing a flaming arrow. 

Fear coursed through your entire body. Someone, possibly you, screamed “run” as Robin shot the arrow lighting your husband on fire. Guy stumbled before jumping into a large water trough and you breathed a sigh of relief. Then Hood was in the water holding Guy under, he wanted an exchange. Something you knew the sheriff would never do. Before you could really process what you were doing you were walking past the sheriff straight at the outlaw who had turned his attention back to Guy. 

You took out the curved dagger Guy had lent you only yesterday, the curve of the blade allowed you to easily hook it around Robin’s throat. The position was awkward as you were partially leaning over the raised tub of water and Robin in order to reach his throat. “Let him go.” You growled. This was the second time you had witnessed Robin try to kill your husband and you were tired of it.

Robin dropped Guy and raised his hands, but you did not let up just yet, instead pressing in the blade even more not wanting Robin to hit you away again. You could feel a slight tremble of fear run through Hood. Guy slowly stood up, staring at you the whole time. His head spinning, he was happily surprised by your actions but also worried. 

Guy carefully reached out taking the dagger from your hand whispering, “(y/n) don’t. Do not corrupt your soul for the likes of him.” He managed to take the dagger from you and pin your arms to your side, by wrapping one of his long arms around you. 

Robin quickly fled away from you, looking back at you in a different light. The armorsmith quickly fled the scene, as you walked with Guy back to your home. There he quickly peeled off the remaining armor angrily handing it to the guards. When the smith came out to loudly quit in front of all the town walking away with the black diamonds in hand. 

Guy was strangely silent until you got back inside. You had let him up to the bedroom wanting to check his whole body for any possible injuries. The moment the door closed he spoke, “What was that?”

“What do you mean? I saved your life. You know the sheriff would never trade those black diamonds for you. I thwarted Robin’s little scheme!...I think it was the first time the sheriff was ever happy with me.” You thought aloud. 

“That’s not a good thing! You - I do not want you to become like me.” He looked down at the ground. 

You walked to him taking one of his hands in yours and reaching up your other hand to cup his cheek and make him look up at you. “Guy, You are not as bad of a person as you think you are. I love you, and will do whatever I need to to protect you and beg forgiveness later. I’d rather fight with you than you be dead.” The thought nearly brings you to tears, it having been so close only a few minutes ago. Guy wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you close. You wrapped your arms around his neck, burying your face in his neck and shoulder, “Please don’t leave me alone in this time period.”

Guy pulled away slightly, moving one of his hands to cup your cheek, softly stroking it with his thumb. Looking deep into your eyes he whispered, “Never.”


	13. The Pact of Nottingham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Djaq goes over your belongings, Allan is discovered as a spy and pleads for a job from Guy while you make a new alliance within the group of outlaws. The pact of Nottingham is signed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Djaq is my favorite of the Merry Men, Guy likes science and new tech nothing can convince me otherwise, kinda wish I’d made where the reader was from more ambiguous back when I was writing chapter 1 but I also really like the idea of them dealing with the idea of a country and continent they won’t know exists for centuries
> 
> Historical Context: miles were used in medieval times based on some roman measurement of 1000 paces
> 
> Warnings: canon typical violence, attempted murder, implied smut

“‘You’ll never figure out where I’m from’...What could she possibly mean by that?” Much wondered aloud to the rest of the camp that was sitting with him around the fire while Djaq poured over your textbooks. 

“No idea, maybe she’s from Hell or something? Would explain her relationship with Gisborne.” Robin mused. 

“(y/n) is not evil, she just keeps evil company.” Much defended. 

Robin scoffed, “It wasn’t your throat she held a knife to! Djaq! Figure anything out yet?”

Djaq looked up from your textbooks, she had been flipping back and forth between your human biology textbook and your ancient history textbook. “Her people are knowledgeable, but I do not know where she is from… I do believe she is telling the truth of being a scholar though. Everything in this bag seems to be some form of personal item or academic. I do not know her purpose for coming to Nottingham, but I do not believe she did so to cause harm to the king.”

“Then why would she lie about what country she is from?” Robin asked. 

“Robin, the things in these books...She is lying for her own safety. It is not out of malevolence for anyone, it is for safety.” Djaq explained, she wanted to talk to you to learn more about the information in these books. 

“How could saying you’re from Norway possibly help with safety?”

“I do not know for sure. But the contents of these books could easily get her charged with witchcraft or heresy. That is why Gisborne wanted the bag and that is why she is lying.”

“How can you say that she is not evil and still say her books would get her charged with such things?” 

Djaq sighed, slightly annoyed with Robin’s insistence to find something evil within you. Djaq was actually beginning to take your side in the matter and wished to protect you. “Robin. I am not saying that it would be a sure thing. One book is understanding the body and medicine, the other history.. But as you should know well from your time in the Holy Land there are some things the church does not want people to know.” Robin opened his mouth to argue again before realizing that Djaq was correct, at least about some members of the church being corrupt and attempting to withhold information from the people, even those that fought in their Holy War. But Robin still could not bring himself to believe there was no underlying evil within you, you married Gisborne for God’s sake.

\---

You sat in the library reading an old book of ‘medicine’ wondering which of the herbal remedies actually worked while waiting for Guy to return from his meeting with the sheriff. As far as you could tell in all the months since you’d arrived, you were the only one that used the library making it a nice, peaceful place to hide away from the rest of the castle occupants. 

The sound of leather rubbing against itself began to drift down the hall. You looked towards the door waiting for your husband to enter the room. He quickly slipped through the door, making sure no one was behind him, before closing the door and standing beside you. “The knights for the Pact of Nottingham should arrive soon.” He informed you. “Is it ready?”

You checked your phone seeing that your portable charger had managed to get it to twenty percent and unplugged it and turned off the charger and the phone. You had never been more thankful for your unnecessary constant need to keep your phone near you as you slept,allowing it to not be stolen with the rest of your belongings because it was tucked into the drawer of your bedside table. “Yep, I’ll turn it back on right before you go in and get it set up for you. I have a feeling Vaisey won’t allow me in the room.” 

Guy sat down on the bench beside you, gently grabbing your hand, looking at it as he spoke. “No, he will not. I mentioned you being there, but he quickly turned down the idea. You’re not a knight, and no matter your protection from the Prince I fear the sheriff would see you as a liability though you are not.”

“No more than you are considering this was your plan and you’ll be taking a photo back up of the Pact to show the king if the scroll gets stolen, which as you said with Robin and his little gang running around is very likely. We just need to get it to the king first.” You cunningly smiled. 

\---

A week after that day Djaq went through your belongings Hood discovered Allan was the spy in his camp and exiled him as a traitor. Unfortunately he was exiled before he could get your bag back, and without that or the information he carried as a spy Gisborne would kill him without hesitation. Today Djaq and Little John would usually deliver food and supplies to Clunn. As Djaq had repeatedly taken your side against Robin’s, at least when it came to the contents of the bag, and seemed sympathetic when she seemingly figured out he was the spy long before anyone else, Allan decided to hide along their route, waiting and hoping he’d be able to speak with her. 

Allan hid behind one of the houses waiting for Djaq to approach. As she walked by Allan loudly whispered her name. Djaq spun around alarmed, upon seeing it was Allan, she checked to make sure Little John was far away before addressing him. “What are you doing here?! If John saw you!”

“I need your help.”

“I cannot get the group to forgive your treachery.”

“No, I know. I need (y/n)’s bag. Now that I’m not a spy in the camp Gisborne’s gonna kill me the next time he sees me if I don’t return it, he already told me so.”

Djaq stood contemplating for a moment before slowly nodding her head. “I will help you.”

Allan breathed a sigh of relief, smiling widely, “Thank you, Thank-”

“I’m not doing it to help you.” Djaq interrupted. “I wish to talk to her about the contents of those books...And… I believe Robin is blinded by his hatred of her and Gisborne and may try to cause (y/n) harm by using her own belongings to get to Gisborne...I am not as sure as Much is that she is a good person, but I do not think she is evil.”

“No matter your reason, I owe you my life.”

“Meet me at Locksley Manor this evening. I’ll have the bag. I wish to return it myself.” 

\---

You and Guy led your horses through the narrow gate of Locksley Manor and found the guards passed out on the ground. Your body chilled, fearing what awaited inside the manor. Guy on the other hand kicked them with his boot, seemingly thinking the men just drank too much. You dropped back slowing your pace as Guy pushed forward and stopped just inside the gates. Then you heard Allan a Dale’s upbeat voice. “I’m not being funny, but your guards, useless!” 

Relaxing you walked up beside your husband. Guy growled slightly, “You brought a friend?”

“I am no friend to a traitor.” Djaq scowled between Guy and Allan. 

Guy scoffed, “So they found you out? And the ba-” 

“I came to return this.” Djaq held up your backpack. You dropped the reins of your horse, she would stay by Guy’s horse Pluto anyways, then rushed to Djaq taking the bag and looking inside to see that as far as you could tell, everything had been returned.

“Thank you.” You whispered to her. 

“I was hoping I could speak to you a bit about it’s contents?” An icy chill ran down your spine when she asked the question, you could hear Guy moving closer to you. Djaq must have read the fear in your eyes, “I mean you no harm. I am only curious and wish to learn more. I will protect your secret, I only seek knowledge.”

You nodded, “Come inside.”

Guy took Proserpina’s reins and led her to the stable boys before following you and Djaq inside with Allan trailing after him. “I just think you should give me a job.” You heard Allan say. Djaq spun around glaring at Allan for so easily switching sides. “What?! I have nowhere to go now! It’s all his fault I’m in this mess. He owes me!”

Guy looked ready to deny Allan’s request so you spoke first. “If you had anything to do with returning my things we’ll give you a job.” Then looked at Djaq to confirm if he had anything to do with returning your bag. 

She sighed and nodded her head. “Go to the kitchens and get some food, then clean yourself up and meet us at the castle in an hour.” Guy commanded.

“Yes! Thank you! You won’t regret it!” Allan called as he ran to the kitchens. 

Guy came to stand beside you as you turned again to Djaq. “What did you want to ask?”

“I of course wonder where you come from and why your people choose to keep such knowledge a secret from the rest of the world? The medical knowledge in that book could save lives! And your people somehow know more about the areas near my homeland than even I do. How could you keep that a secret?”

“I keep it a secret to avoid the sheriff or the towns people from burning me at the stake as a witch.”

“I understand that. That is why I returned your bag. Witches are not real, you just have different knowledge than many of the people here, just as I do. But I meant your people, your country, why do all of you hide your knowledge away.”

You chewed the inside of your cheek thinking of the best way to answer. Then turned to Guy whispering in his ear. “It may be a good idea to have someone understanding and who the people actually like on my side, knowing the truth. What do you think?”

Guy clenched his jaw and thought for a few moments. “Do not tell her everything. Just enough for your own protection.”

You took a deep breath before nervously beginning your explanation. “I do not know how I got to Nottingham. I was walking down the steps of my university when I slipped in the rain and suddenly I was on the road leading to Nottingham, and in the process accidentally knocked Guy off his horse.” You smirked at the memory of how different things were and the rough circumstances you had met under. Guy carefully took your hand, partially to help support you and also in fondness of your strange meeting and how quickly he had been taken with you, even if it took him weeks to realize it. 

Djaq looked at you confused, you paused for a long while trying to figure out how to continue. “Guy suggested I say I’m from a distant part of Norway because, with the apparent exception of Robin Hood, no one would be able to tell I was lying and I had travelled there so I had some real knowledge of the place. Where I’m actually from is a bit hard to explain, but to find the land I am from you would have to sail about three thousand miles west across the ocean.”

“You are from China then? Why not use the silk road.”

“There’s another land between Europe and China that’s not connected by land. It won’t be discovered by your people or Europeans for a while. You’d have to sail across the open ocean without land insight for months.” 

“Thousands of miles of sea would make sharing this knowledge difficult… Only two more questions.” She waited for you to agree, and you nodded. “Why as Robin put it do you have such little respect for kings? And out of my own curiosity what is your country called?”

“My country, America though technically it has a much longer name that’s just the nickname, we don’t have kings. It was actually created because a bunch of people were mad at a king. We vote in our leader and a new person has to be elected every few years, which doesn’t always work perfectly but at least, usually, the majority of the people chose the leader, it wasn’t just some random rich person with a good name getting absolute power for a lifetime.”

“Thank you. As one foreign woman to another, I will protect your secret to the best of my ability. I believe Much when he says you are a good person. Please do not hold what he did against him. He was ordered to do it, failed to get information, and does truly care for you. Good bye.” Djaq smiled and quickly left the house to return to her band of outlaws. 

Once she had gone Guy turned you to look at him placing his hands on your arms. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah...Yeah. I am. It felt kinda nice to have someone else know, and someone who also understands being a foreigner here.”

Guy nodded, “Let us hope we made the right decision.” 

You placed one of your hands on top of Guy’s and gave it a small squeeze. “Either way, we’ll figure it out and get through it. But for now, we need to head to the castle.” 

Guy quickly changed his shirt. You turned to leave expecting him to follow behind you but instead he reached out grabbing your hand holding you back. You turned silently asking what was wrong. He rubbed his thumb across your knuckles and looked down at your hand. “I think you should stay here.”

“What? We’ve already planned this?” You asked. 

“I know,” He gently pulled you towards him. “But you do not have to be there. Vaisey will not allow you to be at the signing and I fear Hood may attempt something. Something big considering the amount of knights arriving. I only wish for you to be safe.”

“I don’t want to be stuck here worrying for hours on end...I’ll make you a deal. I’m still going to the castle but I’ll stay safe in our room the whole time and you can come get me when it’s over. I know the sheriff has a banquet planned after. It’d be weird if I didn’t go.”

Guy sighed, “Fine. But do not leave the room...Show me how to use your magic light up box now. There may not be time at the castle.”

You rolled your eyes playfully at what he called your phone, knowing that was his peace offering in your disagreement because he clearly wanted you far from the castle today. Then you turned on your phone and showed him how to take a video and a picture, also writing it down in case he forgot any part of the long explanation you had given. The plan was to record the knights signing the Pact of Nottingham then to take a picture of the completed document as a backup to show King Richard when you travelled to the Holy Land. 

\---

Guy stood behind Vaisey watching the various Black Knights come up to sign the Pact. He was doing his best to discreetly hide your phone while keeping the small circle you had called a lens visible so the video showing some of their faces could be taken. He continually had to remind himself if someone did see it, it would only look like a strange piece of glass, not an inconceivable device perfectly recording their treason. 

Ever since you showed him your phone all those months ago he could not stop thinking about how magnificent the technology was. He thought about it almost everyday, wishing it could be charged (a concept he only partially understood) so that he could record your laugh, smile, or the way you looked at him on your wedding day. Not that he voiced any of this to you, he thought the reminder would sadden you. When the sheriff had shared his plan for the document, Guy thought he had found the perfect opportunity to use and learn about your little recording device, and when you taught him how to use it he finally managed to get that recording of your laugh he so often thought of, even if he would barely be able to hear the recording again.

He had been so lost in thought, that he had hardly noticed the next black knight step up to the table and begin yelling. It was only when the black robed man jumped up on the table that Guy was snapped out of his thoughts. Hood stood on the table yelling about their treasoness ways, not knowing at all of the Gisbornes’ plan to help the king, even if helping the king was only to spy for Prince John. Then Hood began throwing knives at all of them. It took all of Guy’s strength not to laugh at Hood, they had known this was coming and had prepared by placing a small shield under their clothes. 

When the knife hit his chest, Guy did his best to convincingly fall to the ground, while still protecting your phone. From a distance it looked like nothing, but if the sheriff were to pick it up and inspect it you would both be dead. Finally they were all able to laugh in Robin Hood’s face as the guards were called and the nobles happily trailed out of the room. Guy lingered, when the room was empty he quietly walked up to the document, taking your phone from its hiding spot, stopping the video, before taking a picture of the signed Pact. 

\---

You paced the room, impatiently waiting for Guy to return from the signing. Suddenly Guy burst through the door handing your phone to you. “I got it.” He proudly smiled. You double checked the video and the picture was taken properly before turning off the phone in an attempt to preserve it’s battery. There was no guarantee that the battery on your portable charger or phone would last until your meeting with the king even if the devices were turned off, but you had to hope. 

“And we caught Hood.” Guy continued, pulling you out of your thoughts about batteries. 

“And his men?”

“He was alone.”

“Then they are probably coming to rescue him.”

“...This time I think I’ll let them. I doubt they will kill Allan even if he betrayed them and despite my protests the sheriff wishes to force the two to fight to the death. Or more accurately fight over a pot of boiling tar.”

You crinkle your nose in disgust, “The sheriff is getting creative then. Great.” The sarcasm dripping off of you voice, “I’ll go down with you, we’ll stay far away from them and I’ll take the blame for distracting you with my womanly wiles.” You laughed. 

Guy stepped closer, “Or we could not go down at all and you could distract me with them now?”

You leaned upward kissing Guy, “I wish we could...but we should be there for Allan, just in case. I mean I just hired him. If he ended up dying because of he was allowed into the castle today…”

“I understand.” He gently kissed you, resting his forehead against yours; he wished you would stay here in this room with him, but he also wished to save you from the guilt you would feel over Allan’s death. “You are a kind and loyal soul, my love.” Then pulled away offering you his arm, “Shall we go.”

The two of you stood farther from the sheriff than usual. Instead taking to the food tables that had been laid out for the other nobles. You pretended to casually watch the two men standing on a plank below, but in reality it held the majority of your attention. Luckily it did not take long for the rest of the outlaws to come to Robin’s rescue. Guy slowly walked towards the outlaws when Vaisey screamed for him, he barely even engaged with them before Robin created a wall of fire using the tar between himself and the guards. 

Guy made his way back to you, still in some pain from the one painful blow to the groin Little John managed to land on him. He straightened up leaning against the arm you had given him. He wanted to double check that you were unscathed but you spoke first. “Do you think Robin will rescue her?” He followed your line of sight seeing you stare after Marian who was being dragged away by Winchester. He looked at you confused, he had thought you’d be happy to see Marian leaving. “I don’t like her, but no woman deserves to be forced into a marriage and basically sold like that.” 

A pang of guilt hit Guy as he thought of his sister he had failed to mention to you before he quickly pushed down the thought. “I am very sure Hood will rescue her. I know he saw her in those chains beside Winchester. She will be fine.”

You nodded, “You’re right. If I know anything about Maid Marian and Robin Hood it’s that he always rescues her.” You whispered, then turned your attention back to your husband who seemed to be recovering quickly from the hit. “Are you alright?”

Guy was now standing tall leading you up to your room, “Yes, but I am a bit sore.” He leaned in close, his lips brushing against your ear, “but I think you may need to kiss it better.” 

Your cheeks went red as you laughed, “I suppose I can do that.” You teased, Guy smirked, using his long legs to quicken his pace, forcing you to nearly run to keep up. 

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Guy's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin discovering Djaq gave back your bag. You get a knife and a friend, and Guy has a birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: With no GuyxMarian storyline and Sir Edward not imprisoned I thought she’d go off with Robin sooner. based on the shows timeline I think guys birthday is in late september. I think Guy is pretty touchy in general so I think he’s extra cuddly (and emotional) when drunk
> 
> Historical Context: Lords were required to basically bookkeep the harvest and take the owed amount of food from the serfs and peasants. Birthday research is surprisingly difficult, not much was written about it so I had to mostly go off of the show but basically only nobles got birthdays but lower classes did often celebrate their name day. While damascus steel was rare in 12th century england it was definitely a thing. More of a thing than they implied in the show. 
> 
> Warnings: slightly sexist, xenophobic and sexual jokes, implied murder, drunkeness, implied smut

“Where is it?!” Robin yelled as he tore through the camp searching for something. 

“Where is what?” Marian asked, out of genuine curiosity as she was new to living in the camp with the outlaws. 

“The bag! (y/n)’s bag! Djaq where did you put it?!”

Djaq had been staying towards the edges of the camp, trying to not be noticed, dreading conversation that had now arrived. “I gave it back.” She calmly stated. Every eye in the camp turned towards her. 

“You what?! Why would you do that?...Are you?”

“I am no traitor! I did it for her own safety, and I wished to ask her about some of the contents of those books and did not think she would be willing to explain such things until her bag was returned.”

It was clear Robin wanted to be mad at Djaq and was angered that she had gone behind his back, but the thought of knowing more about the mysterious Lady Gisborne helped to quiet his rage. “What did you learn.”

“I learned where she is truly from.” Djaq proudly stated as half the camp’s jaws dropped. After a few moments basking in their surprised silence she continued, “She is from an extremely distant land, the only way to get there is travel west across the open sea for months.” 

Everyone stared at Djaq confused, out of every place of origin they had thought of, a distant new country to the west was not one of them. Much was the first to speak, “Well I suppose that explains why she thought we’d never figure it out.” Causing a few members of the group to nod in agreement. 

“Did you discover why she came to Nottingham?” Marian asked after a few moments. 

“(y/n) did not choose to come to Nottingham, nor does she know how she got here. All she remembers is walking out of her university then suddenly being on the road to Nottingham and somehow knocking Gisborne off his horse.” 

The entire group laughed, thinking of the evil proud Gisborne being knocked off of his large horse and by his future wife of all people. “Suppose that explains why she’s always by his sides, surprised he didn’t kill her though.” Robin mumbled. It was clear after your explanation to Djaq that at the very least you did not arrive in Nottingham to hurt the king as Robin had originally suspected, but he would never trust that it was not your intention now. 

\---

You had arrived in Nottingham in the late spring and it was now nearly Autumn. The harvest was beginning and as the Lady of Locksley you were helping with the harvest. You were doing more than most ladies did, but Guy trusted you to easily keep track and essentially be the bookkeeper of the harvest over the serfs. Part of you wondered if he was just trying to keep you busy in the safety of Locksley and far away from the sheriff. 

The changing of the seasons it turns out was the thing that made living here, in medieval Nottingham sink in the most in your mind. Not your wedding or meeting the infamous Prince John or Robin Hood, just the simple passing of time. It raised a strange emotion of both happiness and sadness. Sadness at the life you could never return to and the friends you would never see again, and happiness at the new life you had begun here with your husband. 

You looked out across the fields as the sun set over the English countryside and saw a group of horses approaching over the horizon. Given the time of day the group was bound to be your husband and his guards. All of the peasants were heading home now that the sun was setting, so you quickly ordered your guards to take the crops back to the manor before jumping on your horse and quickly trotting towards the riders. You stopped a few feet in front of them waiting. 

Guy urged his horse, Pluto, forward smiling as he met you. “Good evening, my wife.” He greeted you in his low voice. You smiled and steered Prosperpina to walk alongside Pluto. “How is the harvest going?”

You sighed, “It’s tedious, exhausting, and slightly headache inducing but nothing too bad. Dealing with people is always exhausting. The guards took today’s crops back to the manor just before I rode over to you.”

Guy frowned slightly, he hated to see you in such an exhausted state, he could see it in your eyes and your posture long before you had said the words. “I will stay and help you tomorrow. The process should be simpler and faster with me around. Also I bought you a gift.”

“Shouldn’t it be me buying you gifts? Considering your birthday is a week away.”

Guy’s eyes lit up as you mentioned his birthday. You were doing your best to gather presents and throw a small party for him on top of organizing the harvest. It was clear that it had been years since anyone had cared that he was having a birthday let alone gone out of their way to make it a good one. As his new wife you had decided long ago to take it upon yourself to give him a loving and caring home and family life. “I promised this gift to you weeks ago. The smith finally finished it.” Guy explained. “Once we are home I will show you.” 

“If I weren’t so tired I’d suggest a race to see it sooner but I think a nice leisurely ride at sunset will be fine. It is beautiful here.” The harvested fields and fruit groves of Locksley village were winding down for the night as the peasants finished their daily tasks and spoke with friends and family under the pink sky and orange fall leaves. 

Guy quickly glanced around at the scenery before turning his attention back to you, looking beautiful in the golden evening light. “I am glad to hear you find your village to your liking.”

“Still not quite used to the idea of being the lady of a village,” you laughed, “but it is definitely to my liking,” quoting his phrasing back to him. 

There was a long silence as you rode through the farmland surrounding the village, “Are gifts normal to give on someone's birthday in your home?”

“Yeah. There’s presents, a cake, a specific song that I hate and will not be forcing you to hear. I’ve been looking for the best present for you for weeks.”

Guy gave a small smile. “Thank you. I will keep that in mind for your birthday when it comes.” 

The ride home was in peaceful silence. You enjoyed that Guy often did not feel the need to speak. The two of you could just be together in content and happy silence. The sun had completely disappeared behind the horizon and the sky was beginning to turn a dark indigo as you rode through the gates of Locksley Manor. Guy dismounted his horse first before helping you slide off of yours then leading you up to the bedroom to wipe the dirt of the day from your bodies and change. 

You slipped on your dark blue dress and began to brush through your hair when Guy came up behind you wrapping his arms around your waist. You closed your eyes and leaned against him and hummed as he trailed kisses from your temple to your neck and back again. “Would you like your gift now?” He seductively hummed into your ear. You hummed, nodding against his head. He unwrapped his arms from around you placing one on your back leading you to the bed. 

There you sat down beside Guy where he handed you a simple wooden box. Opening it you saw a small beautiful dagger in a black leather sheath. You took it from the box turning it over in your hand and pulled it from the sheath. It was roughly eight inches long and no more than an inch and a half wide at the hilt. The handle was made of intricately carved ivory with gold inlays. “Thank you, it’s gorgeous. You didn’t have to buy one so elaborate. I know ivory and gold are expensive. But thank you. I love it.” 

“I know that I did not have to, but I always wish for you to have the best available.” He moved closer, reaching to gesture towards the handle. “I know how much you enjoy the ancient histories and myths so I had it designed in the Roman style.”

You smiled at your new dagger putting it back in it’s sheath before placing it on the bedside table and turning to your husband. “I love it. Thank you.” Then leaning in for a long kiss. When you finished you reached back to the bedside table for your small leather bag taking Guy’s dagger out. “I suppose you’ll be wanting this back now?” You placed it into his hand. 

“Yes, thank you. I have missed having it on me. But your safety was far more important.” He slipped his dagger back into its usual pocket before leaning forward and reaching towards you to bring your lips to his again. 

\---

Today was Guy’s birthday and his birthday celebration. The birthday parties of this time period were very different from what you were used to. There were no presents or cake or candles, it was basically just a feast held on the nobles’ birthday. You had insisted to Thornton and the chef that a cake had to be served today and you found a present that you hoped he would like. It had taken days wandering the market of Nottingham with Allan to even come up with a gift for him. 

Since switching to your side instead of Hood’s you had become fast friends with Allan. He was funny and easy to talk to. When he wasn’t doing jobs for Guy, Allan had assigned himself to becoming your personal guard. Saying it was only right since it was you that hired him. You currently stood just outside the door to the manor with Allan beside you. As the lady of the manor it was your job to greet every guest that came to the celebration. 

A poor looking man with a bad limp that you realized was from a peg leg approached, closely clutching a cage with a cooing bird inside. “I need to speak with the Lord of the manor directly. I have a message from King Richard.” 

Your heart speeds up in your chest before having to remind yourself that the king probably thinks Robin Hood is still the Lord of Locksley. You turn to Allan. “Go get him.” Making sure not to say your husband’s name before turning back to the messenger. “I’m (y/n) the Lady of Locksley, can I get you anything? A drink? A seat?”

“A seat would be very nice My Lady, thank you.” 

You quickly lead him to a bench a few feet to the left of the door waiting for your husband. Guy soon came through the doorway. “This is my husband, the Lord of Locksley.” You introduced him. 

The messenger pulled himself up, “Lord Robin of Locksley?” He asked. You gave Guy a look telling him to go with it. Guy nodded and the messenger handed him the scroll and the bird cage. “A message from King Richard, My Lord.” 

Guy took the items looking at the bird cage with confusion before walking away and gesturing for you to join him. Over his shoulder he commanded the guards. “Take care of him.” You felt bad but understood the danger of allowing the man to go free and Robin Hood finding out that you had intercepted a message from the king meant for him. Guy held up the cage looking at the bird inside trying to figure out why that was gifted with the letter.

“I think it’s a carrier pigeon, at least it sounds like one.” You said, when Guy raised one questioning eyebrow at you, you realized that those apparently were not common yet. “It’s a bird that flies messages to people. I don’t know how they’re trained or anything else about them.” You leaned in speaking too quietly for anyone but Guy to hear. “The king probably wants a reply. This could be a good opportunity for us.” Guy nodded. 

“You two whisper to each other a lot.” Allan noticed aloud. 

Another horse rode through the gates of the manor. Looking up you saw the sheriff. He gave one of his slimy smiles and looked down at the three of you. “Happy Birthday Gisborne. What are you holding?” 

Guy hesitated in his answer so you answered instead. “Someone decided to give him a gift for his birthday and an odd one at that. I’ll take care of it.” You took the cage and letter from Guy going to hide it up in your room. You hid the bird in the wardrobe hoping to muffle the cooing sounds it kept making and left the door cracked slightly to make sure it could breathe before heading back downstairs. 

The fool had taken his spot in the center of the room speaking and making jokes. You wove your way through the crowd trying to make your way to the head table where the sheriff and Guy sat. As you walked you caught the attention of the fool who decided to turn his jokes on you. “Ah! The beautiful foreign Lady Gisborne!” You quickly acknowledged him with a nod and continued towards the table, sitting down and pouring yourself a glass of wine as soon as possible. 

“Truly the mysterious, dangerous, beautiful foreigner. Quite the catch from what I hear! Congratulations Gisborne. The word around the village is there two have been pretending to be rabbits. Thin walls in this manor. I’m sure every man here wishes he had her.” Guy straightened in his chair clearly ready to pounce on the fool if he said anything further. You sunk down in your seat wishing to disappear and put your hand on Guy’s arm to hold him back. The fool did not seem to notice Guy’s anger and continued. “Maybe I just need to travel more to find a woman like that. You’re from Norway, correct? Where the Vikings were from? No wonder she always looks like she wants to kill someone. Yes, that look! Thank you for the example! Worse than Sir Guy’s death glare half the time! 

“Now, let’s change the subject before she uses any old Viking magic to make me burst into flames. I’ll be choosing a less dangerous subject like the king! Richard the Lionheart they call him. Now going into battle in a foreign land, it’s not the heart of a lion it’s not the heart of the lion you want is it?” The fool continued with his joke about the king. 

You finished your glass of wine. Guy was quick to pour you another leaning close. “Are you alright? Are you sure you do not want him arrested?”

“It’s not the first time I’ve heard bad sexist jokes, besides I’m sure the sheriff will find something to arrest him for at some point.” 

As if on queue the fool began to joke about the prince. So far you agreed with his joke about Prince John being awful but the sheriff did not, getting the fool quickly arrested. He began to yell predictions as he was dragged from the room, pulling down his own pants in order to make one of them come true. The other had to do with the food the fool had placed in front of Guy, a magician's trick to make it look as if the cooked bird had come back to life. 

The rest of the celebration was much more pleasant. The sheriff left fairly quickly to torture the fool while you and Guy sat eating and happily chatting as you drank your wine. After the meal the cake you insisted the cook make was brought out. It was not the traditional birthday cake you had pictured, but frosted cakes were not common yet. Instead cakes were closer to a fluffy bread, this particular kind was sweetened with honey. 

The guest finally started to leave. As the lady of the house you had to say goodbye to each one as they took their leave. This late in the night you and your husband were a bit drunk as you began to walk back up to your room. The moment you closed the door to your room Guy’s wine flavored lips were on yours. A soft coo interrupted you. “We need to release the bird.” You pouted. 

You wiggled out of Guy’s arms taking the bird and the note out of the wardrobe. You opened the letter reading it aloud. “I can’t believe this ass wants reinforcements for his ridiculous war...Either way we need to send back the bird tonight. I won’t be able to sleep with it cooing all night.” 

Guy wrapped his arms around you and leaned over trying to push you onto the bed with his weight. “Are you sure it can’t wait till morning.”

“Yes. I’ll make it short, I promise.” You took out a pen and the little slip of paper sent with the bird and wrote a short message. “Um… I’m saying, “Prince John treasonous, Robin outlaw, Locksley/Gisborne loyal to king”. Sound good?”

“You’re so perfect.” Guy hummed stroking your cheek. 

“You’re so drunk!” You giggled, before walking to the window.

“As are you!” Guy called after you. 

You simply shrugged in response before checking that no one was watching you then released the bird.“And now it’s time for your present!” You walked over to your wardrobe taking out a long heavy box. “It took me forever to find you a gift, I really had no idea what to buy you. I hope you like it.”

“I’ll love anything you bought for me, my love. It was purchased by you, and you alone are more than enough of a present.” He took the present out of your hands, placing it on the bed and pulling you towards him by the waist. 

“You’re a very sappy drunk.” You giggled. 

“‘M just happy.” He slurred slightly, nuzzling into you before sloppily and passionately kissing you. 

It was nearly impossible not to give in to his loving drunken kisses while you were in this state but you were anxious to have him open his present. You pulled away mumbling “present” into his lips. 

“If you insist.” He dramatically sat on the bed pulling the box toward him and opening the box to see a new sword. 

“I know you’ve been complaining about your sword being old and stuff so I got you a new one. This one is engraved though, on the hilt and the blade.” You explained. He took the sword from the box to closely inspect it. The hilt was black leather with bronze overlaid with gold on top engraved with the Gisborne sigil. When he took the blade from the sheath Guy saw how incredibly well made it was, with damascus steel engraved with the Gisborne motto. The longer he stared at the customized sword the more nervous you began to grow. “I found someone that made damascus steel blades but not armor like the man from before. And I, uh I know how you feel about your family and it lasting over time so I thought you may like the personalization and it being carved into the hardest metal available in this time period.”

Guy sheathed the sword and took your hand, “Thank you. It is an excellent gift. A great deal of thought went into this and I thank you for that.” He moved the sword off of the bed, pulling you towards him. “Let me show you how much I love it.” You only had time to giggle before he had you pulled down onto the bed and his lips upon yours.


	15. Journey to Portsmouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations and the journey through England to the Holy Land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S2E12 when this is basically taking place states that the episode takes place on october 14th and 15th. Also I had to use the show's timeline for this but their timeline is super wrong because Portsmouth is even further away from Nottingham than London is and London was a two day ride and the show acts like it's a few hours. 
> 
> Warnings: light drinking, canon typical stuff

For the past three days you had been running around Locksley attempting to make sure everything was in order for your upcoming trip to the Holy Land. The two of you planned to leave tomorrow morning, making this your last night in Locksley for months. You had grown to love Locksley in the months you had been here. It had been almost six months since the first time Guy had ridden you into Locksley on his horse. Everything had changed so much since then, in a good way. You had been so worried about the early marriage but there had not been a single moment since that midsummer's day that you had regretted it. Guy was the love of your life that you found in the most unlikely of places. 

You had to keep your thoughts on Lockley Manor. The Holy Land was like a looming storm. All could be fine but there were so many factors that could go extremely wrong with outcomes ranging from extreme success to you and your husband's execution. Either way there was one part of your plan you would not let fail, for the good of Guy and England, you would do everything in your power to ensure the sheriff would not return to Nottingham. 

Allan and Guy walked through the front door just as you finished discussing your so-called ‘business trip’ with Thornton. Guy quickly gave you a kiss before marching up the stairs to wipe away the dirt of the day. Allan looked back and forth between you and the two bags sitting by the hall. 

“You two going somewhere?” He asked. 

“Has Guy not talked to you about it yet?” 

“No, not really. Said we had something to discuss tonight though.”

“I’ll let him tell you about it then. Dinner will be served as soon as Guy comes back downstairs so we can discuss it then.” 

You and Allan sat at the table in awkward silence waiting for Guy to return. Usually conversation between the two of you flowed easily but not today. The unknown and stress of the upcoming journey weighed on the entire house, the servants and guards could all feel it, and you and Guy were both more muted than usual. The entire atmosphere was different and so heavy that even Allan’s light hearted jests could not break through it. 

Guy sat at the head of the table, turning to Allan as your last dinner in the manor for months was served to you. “You will need to pack your bags. We leave for Portsmouth tomorrow at noon.”

“Yeah, alright. How long will we be gone.”

You and Guy exchanged a look that did not go unnoticed by Allan. “I cannot say. But you should prepare to be away for a considerable amount of time.”

Allan nodded. “Ya know I’ve never been farther from home than Sheffield before. Should be quite the adventure, eh?”

Allan’s enthusiasm was met with only small forced smiles from you and Guy before your dinner descended into silence. It was clear to everyone that this was more than just a simple trip to the southern coast but few could guess the true nature of the journey and why it weighed so heavily in your minds. 

The moment dinner was finished you retired for the night, taking a long bath then heading to bed. Guy had a few more things to organize before he could go to bed for the night. When he finally arrived in your bedroom you had just finished brushing your hair and were about to slip into bed, not that you expected to sleep at all tonight. 

When he entered your room you gave a small smile. He slowly made his way over to you, taking off his clothes for the night as he walked and laying them near the bed. Once he was close he pulled you to him allowing you to bury your head in his neck. It was obvious how incredibly nervous you were about the upcoming journey, and how much you needed this peace in his arms tonight. As you stood there in his arms you finally started to grow tired, sagging against Guy’s body. He let go for a moment allowing the two of you to slip into bed before finding each other again. It took some time before the two of you were able to drift into a restless sleep, holding on tight to each other through the night. 

The next morning you stood next to Allan looking out into the castle courtyard. Guy was off with the sheriff making all of the final arrangements. The guards down below were loading your bags into the trunk at the back of the carriage. Allan looked between you and the carriage, “You seem awfully stressed for a simple trip to Portsmouth.”

You looked at him attempting to decide how much to tell him. It wouldn’t be long until he found out anyways, just the time it took to reach the southern coast, after that there’d be no way to hide where you were really going. But you also did not want to risk him getting cold feet now so close to Robin Hood. “I think we both know this is not a simple trip to Portsmouth.” 

Allan nervously shifted his weight between his feet and looked away from you. He could feel your hard stare on his face. You knew he was hiding something. Allan sighed finally resigning to tell you, “I’m no spy or nothin’ but I saw Marian this morning. She caught wind of your packin’ in Locksley and wanted information. I didn’t tell her anything besides we were heading south. That’s all, I promise. But she thinks we’re going to the south to kill the king.”

You clenched your jaw glaring at Allan, who seemed to cower slightly under your gaze. You took a deep breath calming yourself before you spoke. “Did she go to Robin’s birthday party in Nettlestone?” 

“I don’t know, probably.”

You smirked. “Then we don’t need to worry about her. Still if you see her today raise the alarm.” Then you walked off to give the guards that same order and to inform Guy and the sheriff of the possible complication. 

Allan followed after you catching your wrist. Once you spun around he quickly let go, backing away from you. “Sorry, I just-are we going to-to…”

“The sheriff thinks we are.” You smirked. 

Allan was visibly confused by your answer. He could not for the life of him figure out why you phrased it that way. Were you killing the king or not? Was it just the sheriff doing it? Were you going to betray the sheriff? Did Allan really want to be around to find out?...No not really he decided, but he felt too wrapped up in this mess to back out. Instead he just followed you down the corridor as the loyal guard he usually was. 

You knocked the pushed open the doors to the sheriff’s meeting room. “There’s a chance Marian knows and will try to stop us.”

The sheriff laughed evilly, “Oh, I doubt that. Word has it she’s stuck in a barn, in Nettlestone with Robin Hood, surrounded by mercenaries.” 

You nodded, “Good. Still the guards have been ordered to raise the alarm if they see her.” 

“Good thinking. But you’re a bit late. We’re leaving now.” He marched past you calling over his shoulder, “Gisbornes! Come along!” 

As Guy walked by you quickly looped your arm through his. He gave you a small smile and briefly squeezed your arm against him for reassurance. It seemed like no time at all before Guy was offering his hand to help you into the carriage after the sheriff. Just before he was about to step in behind you Allan called, “Hey, Guy could you help me check something real quick?” 

Guy walked to the back of the carriage with Allan, “What is it?” He asked, clearly irritated with the delay. 

“I just need to know what’s going on. I tried asking your wife but she just said ‘the sheriff thinks we are’ when I asked if we were killing the king.” Allan whispered loudly, looking around to make sure no one heard him. 

Guy sighed. “You can’t let Marian get into your head like that… We are going to the Holy Land for Prince John’s plan to kill the king.”

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“If we succeed in our mission we all will be greatly rewarded with great power and wealth. Including you, for your loyalty.” Guy was careful in choosing his words, knowing that his mission and therefore Allan’s was different from the sheriff’s. But Guy was still hesitant to tell Allan of the true plan purely because he was unsure how well Allan would be able to keep such a secret in close proximity to the sheriff. Honestly Guy wondered how he would keep the secret and not overtly betray the sheriff,especially once they were in the Holy Land enacting the plan. You had assured him months ago that he would not betray Vaisey, but Guy still had no idea how the two of you were going to accomplish that. 

Allan sighed and nodded his head. This was one of the many times Allan wished he had stayed loyal to Robin Hood. The sheriff had grown impatient and stuck his head out the door yelling at the two men, “Let’s go! I don’t want to be out on the road too late.” 

Guy and Allan quickly hopped into the carriage. Allan sat across from you next to the sheriff, while Guy sat next to you discreetly holding your hand. It was an almost entirely silent ride. All you did was stare out the small window wishing you were free of the carriage for the night. 

The Portsmouth Road Inn was large and filled with people. Three beds were rented for the night and you could not wait to crawl into yours. The carriage ride had been long and you had barely slept for days. The sheriff and Allan went their separate ways once at the inn. You opted to eat a hearty pork dinner and have a few pints of ale to help you sleep. 

You left the tavern first, wanting a quick private trip to the bathroom before heading to bed. On your way you saw Allan standing against the doors of the barn looking as if he was debating himself and losing. “Are you alright?” You quietly asked. 

“Wha-? Oh yeah, yeah! I’m good thanks.” 

You nodded and turned to leave before stopping again. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. You can go back to Locksley and run things for Guy and I. Be free of this burden.” 

“But I won’t get the big reward that way will I?” 

“No...but you’ll still have a good job and a clear conscience...Though Guy and I are not doing what you or the sheriff think we are.” 

Allan’s eyes went wide at your admission. “Then what are you doing?”

You paused still unsure of how much to tell Allan, but so far he had proven himself trustworthy. “If you ask the Prince we are to try and kill the king but if we fail, gain the king’s trust so we can spy on the king for him. If you ask Guy we are going to get King Richard to believe we’re loyal to him and as I said before give Prince John information on the king. Because we believe Prince John will become king someday, but not for a while and want to be in good graces with both.”

“But I asked you.”

You looked at the ground, kicking a small rock with your foot before looking back up at Allen. “What Guy thinks. It was my plan after all...But we cannot make King Richard believe we are loyal to him as long as the sheriff is around. The order to destroy Nottingham if the sheriff dies will be void while we are on a dangerous mission in the Holy Land…” You trailed off. 

“You’re gonna...You need back up!” 

“That’s what you and Guy are for.” 

“No. I mean more support. From someone who knows the King. You need Robin Hood.” 

“Robin Hood hates me...and Guy and you and we are still working with Prince John.” 

“I know he hates me but working for the prince or not you’re still trying to save the king’s life so I think he’ll help. Plus I don’t like the idea of my friend getting killed off by a bunch of mercenaries and if you save his life and explain everything there’s a good chance he’ll help you, especially if it means getting rid of the sheriff.” 

“You still consider him a friend after he banished you from his camp?”

“Yeah. I do. It was my mistake to spy for Gisborne. And I’m sorry but my loyalties and heart have always truly lied with Robin. But I believe Much when he says you’re a good person, especially now. You were just playing the slow calculated game against the sheriff while we were robbing him. I really think he’d be willing to help and besides at this point what can you lose.”

You stood in the hallway thinking for a minute. “Stay there.” You commanded Allan before running up to your room where you found parchment, a quill, and wax. There you wrote a letter to the mercenaries ordering them to release the outlaws and closed it with the Gisborne seal. You quickly ran downstairs handing it to Allan. “This is an order to the mercenaries for their release to you. Make sure Hood knows I wrote it. Wait until Guy and the sheriff go to bed before leaving. Best to look like you’ve gone to bed for now actually.” 

Allan nodded in agreement. Just then Guy came out of the tavern, his eyes darting between the two of you. “Is something wrong.”

“No, just filling him in on some details for tomorrow. Speaking of which we should really go to bed now.” You say reaching for your husband. 

Guy gives you his arm and leads you up the stairs whispering, “He knows our plan. I take it?”

“Yes, and he has come up with one of his own to help us...He will not be staying with us for the rest of the journey but will stay until the sheriff falls asleep.” 

Guy nodded and glanced over his shoulder at Allan. He was genuinely surprised that Allan had thought of a way to help them that you had approved. He was about to ask you about the plan when the sheriff came up the stairs. 

All four of you had been forced to share a room much to your displeasure. The sheriff was a vile man, both personality and scent wise, there was no way you would be finding sleep tonight as all your ale had worn off. Guy however did not seem to have a problem sleeping. The beds were very small and narrow, his feet stuck off the end as he slept on his stomach hugging you and using you as a pillow, which was the only good thing about the night. When both men were asleep you nodded to Allan to leave. 

\---

Allan raced off on one of the horses he had taken from the stables back to Nottingham. When he arrived the sun was just beginning to rise. He made his way through the mercenaries. One with a large red tattoo on his forehead walked up to Allan, “Morning.” Allan greeted him. “Allan a Dale, Gisborne’s man. Looking for Ellingham?”

“That’s me.” 

“Sheriff’s sent me down on an errand. Wants me to take the outlaws back to the castle, alright?”

“No. Sheriff says they stay in here till they rot or until they come out and we shoot ‘em.” 

“Yeah well, he’s changed his mind.” Allan held up the scroll you had given him. While the sheriff’s seal would have been better the Gisborne seal would be good enough to get the outlaws released to Allan. 

Ellingham took the scroll, tearing it open and reading it. “Alright.” He grunted, handing the parchment back to Allan. 

Carefully Allan made his way to the barn doors knocking on them. “Open up! I’m here on behalf of the sheriff.” 

The doors opened just enough for Allan to slip through. As soon as he stepped through the doors Much grabbed his clothes and began to scream in his face. “Listen!” Allan shouted. “We have to get out of here before those mercenaries change their minds. I know I’ve been an idiot these past few months and I’m sorry but right now we need to go! (y/n) gave me this to get you out. We need your help. The sheriff is going to the Holy Land to kill the king. Guy and (y/n) are going to but not to kill the king. They’re trying to save his life and (y/n) is going to try and kill the sheriff. She needs our help. Much you’re her friend too. We need to go.” 

Robin took the note from Allan and read it over and inspected the seal before nodding. Much breathed a loud sigh of relief. “See! I told you (y/n) wasn’t evil!”

Everyone let out a small quiet laugh. “Yeah Much you did.” Robin agreed before the gang made their way out of the barn and to the Holy Land. 

\---

You awoke before dawn to the sheriff poking your forehead and staring down at you. “Your little friend left. Too chicken for such greatness it seems. No matter, wake your disgustingly affectionate husband. It’s time to go.” 

You groaned to yourself. The sheriff’s face was about the last thing you would ever want to wake up to in the morning. You carefully moved around under Guy who was currently tightly hugging you and using your chest as a pillow. You managed to get one of your hands free and lightly brushed your fingers across Guy’s cheek and through his hair, softly calling his name. 

Guy’s eyes fluttered open as he smiled up at you. “Time to go.” You said. Guy grunted, putting his head back down on your chest and hugging you close for a moment before untangling himself from you and getting up. The moment he was off the bed you began to stretch. You had not been able to move all night because of how Guy slept. He was always very cuddly in his sleep but the tiny bed moved him even closer so he practically slept on top of you, which was nice until your muscles started cramping up and you couldn’t move or else you would wake him. 

You quickly dressed and went downstairs for a small breakfast of bread and cheese before the three of you were back in the carriage. After an hour the smell of the sea was beginning to fill the air. It brought a strong sense of happiness and relief to your mind to finally be close to the sea and the second part of your journey. 

The carriage stopped. If you hadn’t heard the sound of the cobblestones beneath the carriage wheels you would never have known you were in the city it was so quiet. When you got out you saw the city was still asleep. As far as you could tell there were only three people in the street besides you, Guy, and the sheriff. Guy led you onto the boat and into your cabin that he had rented. Apparently the sheriff had tried to make both of you sleep with the crew so this room had to come out of his own money, but you thought it was well worth it. You went back up to the deck as soon as you could and stared out over the sea. The sun was a bright gold that was just beginning to light up the sky as it rose above the horizon, the few clouds glowed from it’s light, and a large beam of gold reflected off of the dark blue water of the sea stretching towards the ship. 

Once Guy had finished talking to the ship's captain he came to stand beside you wrapping his arm around your waist. You laid your head against his shoulder and smiled at the rising sun. “It’s beautiful.” 

Guy looked down at you smiling in the golden light and kissed the top of your head before leaning his head against yours. “Yes it is...It will be a long journey. You’ll see the sight often.”

“Good...This is the first time I’ve been on this kind of sailboat and the first time I’ve travelled by boat. But I love the sea, so this should be nice. Especially since we have a cabin to ourselves.”

Guy silently laughed, moving to hug you from behind. You gladly leaned into his warm body. The mid-October sea air at dawn was very cold, but the warm strong arms of Guy were more than enough to keep you happy and comfortable as you looked out at the sea, ready for the long journey and dangerous plan ahead of you.


	16. The Holy Land Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive in the Holy Land on the sheriff’s mission to kill King Richard the Lionheart and attempt to gain the king’s trust and save his life. (2 part chapter, 2nd part coming very soon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gets even more canon divergent from here on out and a little nervous about your guys thoughts on the ending so hopefully this goes decently. Also I could not for the life of me figure out what the other man with Nassir’s name was so he is called the assassin usually
> 
> Historical Context: Nothing to do with this chapter because the show and basically every telling of Robin Hood ever leaves it out but it is theorized that King Richard DID NOT speak english. Only French. Middle English (what was spoken during the 12th century) was considered a commoner language born from the Norman invasion but French was the language of court.
> 
> Warnings: GRAPHIC MURDER, canon typical violence

The hot desert sun baked the streets of the busy city just outside the door of the small rented house you, Guy, and the sheriff had been staying in for what felt like weeks waiting to move against the king. It was too dangerous to leave the house during the day, you stood out too much and couldn’t risk word getting to the king too soon. So you sat in the house day after day filling with pent up energy, waiting for something to happen. Guy was growing increasingly anxious as the days went on. He wouldn’t talk about it much but it was obvious that the mission was weighing heavily on his mind. 

Finally the hot sun was setting, letting the cool night air sweep through the streets. You opened the windows as much as you could trying to chill the house. The houses did fairly well at keeping the majority of the heat outside, but for people accustomed to the English climate it was still way too hot. Nights with a strong wind coming through the windows were by far the best. The other benefit to nighttime was that you finally had a valid excuse to be away from Vaisey. The man was growing on your nerves more and more by the second. 

Tonight however you could not retire early as you and Guy had been doing nearly every night (to the sheriff’s great disgust and annoyance). You all stood in the courtyard staring at the door waiting for a Saracen spy, Nassir to come back. He would locate the king and tomorrow you would finally be able to leave this house and move forward with your plan. 

When the knock on the door finally came Guy and the sheriff rushed to the door, cracking it open just enough for two men to walk through. The sheriff began to circle the two men. 

“What is our plan?” Nassir asked. 

“You are going to visit King Richard. You are Saladin’s new messenger.” The sheriff handed the man a small medallion wrapped in cloth. 

“Saladin's royal seal.” Nassir mused. “Where did you get this?”

“Saladin’s old messenger.”

“But there is a password.” 

“Oh, yes, very difficult getting that. Like pulling teeth. It was...pulling teeth.” The sheriff laughed. That had certainly been one of the worst days since your arrival and a reminder of just how badly you needed to get Guy away from the sheriff and his evil orders. 

“When we get in, I kill him?” The other man asked. 

“Oh, no no no. You won’t get within a thousand yards of the king’s tent. I want you to lure him out.”

“How?”

“By telling him what he wants to hear...peace. Nothing can stop us now.” The sheriff whispered. You smirked, the sheriff probably thought it was in agreement, but it was actually at the thought that you and Guy would be stopping them. 

The small group quickly drank a glass of wine together to mark the occasion. As soon as the two Sarecen men left you and Guy made your way to your room. You went in first. Guy closed the door, leaning against it. “(y/n)” His voice was so quiet and low you had barely heard him. 

You turned around intending to walk to him. Instead he pushed off the door, silently striding across your small room and taking your hand, leading you to sit on the bed beside him. “(y/n), What is our plan for tomorrow?”

“When the assassin goes to kill the king you will jump in to save the king thereby gaining his trust… I promised you that you would not have to betray the sheriff...so I’ll take care of him,” Guy opened his mouth to interrupt but you raised your hand to stop him. “Don’t worry, I doubt he’ll even know he’s being betrayed. Preventing the king’s death alone is a betrayal Guy. This is just more direct and you won’t have to do it.”

“The sheriff is a dangerous man I don’t think you should-”

“Guy” you say, cupping his cheek. Guy leans into it and covers your hand with his. “I will be fine. Do not worry… Besides, if Allan’s plan works I’ll have backup...backup that could vouch for us to the king, hopefully.”

“Allan left to get back up? From who?”

You sighed, you knew Guy was going to hate this. “From Robin Hood.” Guy gasped pulling away looking at you in shock. You hurried into your explanation. “Allan said Robin would be willing to do anything, ANYTHING, to save the king’s life and stop the sheriff. So I wrote a letter to the mercenaries ordering Robin Hood and his gang’s release to Allan. If Robin Hood chooses to help us then he could vouch for us with the king further gaining his trust. Between you saving his life and Robin Hood’s word King Richard will have to trust you!”

Guy did not look happy about this but he clearly understood your reasoning. “What about your recorder? The recordings of the Pact of Nottingham.”

“I’m not completely sure that the charge on the phone will have lasted this long. Batteries on phones just randomly die even when they're turned off. There’s a chance it’ll work but there’s also a chance it won’t. I’ll know for sure in the morning. But it would be nice to have Robin Hood’s back up just in case. I mean a friend telling him that we are trustworthy will be better than a mysterious recording...plus...what if King Richard labels me a witch for what the phone can do and tries to kill me. That is why we need to hope Robin Hood is willing to help us.” 

Guy had never thought of the possibility of the phone getting you killed by the king. The sheriff yes, but only because he had been using it to betray him. The thought of the king attempting to execute you nearly stopped Guy’s heart. His whole body froze and he did not hear a single word you said after that. Once his petrified state wore off he was pulling you into his arms with all his strength, holding you close, whispering. “I will never let that happen to you. I will never let anything happen to you.”

Late in the night there was another knock on the door forcing you and Guy to leave the comfort of your room and return to the courtyard. Nassir brought word that Robin Hood had arrived in Acre. While this was partially good news to you and Guy the fact that the sheriff was also in the room could destroy this part of your plan. There was nothing you could do but stand there and watch as the sheriff said words that months ago in Nottingham you would have been happy to hear, “We’ll get King Richard to kill Robin Hood.” 

You slowly walked back to your room laying down. Guy sat on his side of the bed staring at the wall for a few moments before turning around to look at you, gently placing his hand on top of yours. “Everything will be alright, my love. We made this plan without Hood’s involvement and we will finish it that way.” 

Nodding you smiled back up at your husband. “I know. There’s just a lot to worry about, and besides there’s no guarantee that King Richard will take Nassir’s word over Robin Hood’s anyways.”

Guy moved to lay on his side facing you. “That is true. But I do not think we should put too much faith in Robin Hood.”

“You’re right…” You moved across the small space separating the two of you resting your head against him as he draped an arm around you. “I just want this to be over, I want to go home.” You felt Guy tense around you, realizing he thought you meant the twenty first century you quickly added, “to Locksley. That’s home.” 

He cupped your face in his hand tilting your chin to look up at him gently brushing your hair away from your eyes. “The day after tomorrow. I promise.” He whispered before leaning down to seal his promise with a kiss. 

The next morning you stood in the shade beside your husband watching the sheriff talk to Nassir. “He be there? At the meeting?” The sheriff eagerly asked. Nassir nodded causing the sheriff squeal like a pig with glee. You faked a smile. While you were happy that all of this would finally be over, there was so much that could go wrong and your biggest worry of dealing with the sheriff was still in the forefront of your mind. 

You left your small rented home and rode through the desert to the meeting spot. There you crouched down behind a large sand dune looking over the top down at the scene below. You and Guy exchanged a look as he readied himself to run down to save the king. But looking below something seemed off. A cloaked red figure just stood there in the middle of the sands seemingly uncaring that there was a man on a horse charging towards him. 

You reached out to hold Guy back from going forward with the plan just as the sheriff’s assassin was dismounting his horse. The assassin yelled and the figure pulled off his cloak revealing himself to be Robin Hood. The sheriff screamed in frustration from beside Guy. “He’s supposed to be dead!” He groaned. It was difficult to hold back your smile as you watched the scene unfold. 

The rest of Robin’s gang along with King Richard himself descended down the opposite sand dune to join Hood. Your group jumped on top of your horses and raced away from the king and Robin’s gang. The entire plan was descending into chaos as you raced across the desert into a nearby abandoned village. 

“Stop! We can still get the king!” The sheriff cried. “You two over there! Gisbornes with me!” 

You and Guy exchanged a quick nod before following after the sheriff. Behind you, the sound of charging horses could be heard. One of them had fallen but you were too hidden behind one of the abandoned homes to look. 

“Keep your head down.” The sheriff commanded Guy who was pretending to draw his arrow. “I'll go around the back.” 

“Stay close enough to see us.” You whispered. The plan would only work if you, Guy, and Vaisey were in the same area. 

You followed behind the sheriff hoping that he would not notice you. Every bone in your body was telling, screaming at you that this was the moment. The sheriff strode out confidently standing behind the king as raced his horse in the opposite direction yelling, “Long live the king!” 

Just then you saw Guy around the corner. You quickly waved for Guy to run to save the king. The sheriff said one last thing, that you could not hear because of the blood pounding hard in your ears. 

As both you and Guy rushed forward the sheriff released the arrow. You hoped with every part of your being that you were not too late. That Guy would have time to save the king and get out of harm's way himself. Either way it did not matter now. There was one part of your plan that you could do, that would succeed. It terrified you to your core but it did not matter now. 

You unsheathed your ivory dagger from your side and the entire world seemed to turn to slow motion. You saw the surprise and betrayal in the sheriff’s eyes as he saw Guy jumping to save the king. Finally you reached the sheriff. It was now or never. He was stronger than you and armed. Your only safe option was to come at him from behind just as you had done to Robin Hood that day in Locksley months before. You couldn’t risk him killing you as he died slowly. It had to be fast.

Gripping the sheriff with all your strength with one arm you reached around your other hand pressing the dagger as hard as you could into the far side of the sheriff’s throat and slitting it. It was more difficult than you had anticipated but you could tell by the choking sound the sheriff was making and the warm liquid pouring over your hand that it had worked. 

The sheriff turned as he fell recognizing that it was you that killed him. The shock in his eyes before the light left them was something that would haunt your dreams for eternity. The world seemed to speed up around you again. You stood frozen clutching your dagger, your hands shaking. You had just killed a man, an evil man, but you had still just murdered someone. 

You could hear the chaos of the world around you as you stood there frozen. People, you did not know who, were running onto the scene and gasping. You could hear someone saying your name, your husband was saying your name. Slowly you looked up to see the entirety of Robin’s gang staring at you, along with King Richard, and Guy who was slowly approaching you. 

When you found your husband's eyes they were filled with surprise, worry, and despair. He had never wanted you to kill anyone, thinking it would corrupt your soul. Yet here you were having just murdered his boss. “(y/n)” He whispered one last time, before grabbing your free hand to pull you away from the sheriff’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was really nervous that people would hate the reader after this murder scene. I'm hoping not?
> 
> In the readers defense the sheriff is like super evil


	17. The Holy Land Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy’s perspective of the ch 16 ending. Gaining King Richard’s trust and some marital troubles (gonna be like a week until the next chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea where Gisborne is supposed to be but I’ve seen theories that it’s kinda like bonchurch in that it is part of locksley if there is no lord in it. So yeah and it’s just like a nice part which is why the locksley family lost it and just sorta stayed at locksley because of the whole house burning down thing. Honestly so many parts of season 3 are so badly thought out it is hard to follow canon on back stories. I know that makes a small plot hole with an earlier chapter of mine but blame the mess of bad writing that is the canon of this show. 
> 
> Historical Context: (actually still a true thing about english knighthood and a small spoiler) foreigners cannot be knighted truly, they can only have honorary knighthoods and don’t get the sir or dame title. For this fic I’m using the whole woman as basically an extension of their husband's grossness they had in this time period to say that if you’re married to an english person you can be knighted.
> 
> Warnings: murder (the same one from ch 16), treason,

The arrow shot by the sheriff whizzed past him, the wind of it moving his hair, as he pushed the king to the ground. As he fell he heard what he thought to be a strangled scream along with a sound he was all too familiar with. The sound of someone choking on their own blood after their throat was improperly cut. His heart raced, hoping to God that it was not you making that noise. That’s when he looked up and saw it. 

Blood pouring from the throat of the sheriff he had served for so many years as he fell to the ground and standing there in shock was you, blood dripping from your hand and the dagger that he had gifted you. You looked so scared for a moment before all emotion left your face and you just stood there frozen looking at what you had done. This was the very thing that Guy had been trying so desperately to protect you from. Your soul was too good and pure for this, now it was corrupted by the blood of an evil man. 

Guy wanted to be angry at you for what you had done, but he could not bear to do it. Not when you stood there in shock. It was his fault he thought. His fault that he failed to protect you from his evil world forcing you into this situation. He only hoped God and the angels would see it the same way. Slowly he stood up, no longer caring about the king and slowly made his way to you, calling your name that you did not seem to register. Guy did not notice any of the other people arriving on the scene. To him the only people in this town were you and him, and the sheriff’s corpse. 

He wasn’t upset that the sheriff was dead, honestly he was a bit relieved. He was upset that you had been the one to kill him, and that your pure soul would be permanently corrupted. It should have been him that did this but this showed him as the coward he was when it came to the sheriff. If only he had been willing to blatantly betray the sheriff. More blood on his hands wouldn’t matter at all. But to see those blood stains on your hand killed him. It was all Guy could look at. 

\---

The next hour was a blur. Everyone kept staring at you, talking to you. The entire time you only said one thing, “I had to,” you had spoken so quietly that you were not entirely sure that Guy had heard you. His jaw was clenched and he kept looking down at your blood stained hand, never your face, only your hand. 

The King took you all back to his camp, giving you food and water before speaking. After about three cups of water your mind finally started to rejoin the world around you. Much was standing on your other side, frequently glancing over at you. The rest of the gang’s eyes would wander over to you occasionally. 

King Richard stood and thankfully everyone’s attention turned to him. “I would like to thank each and every one of you for what you did on this day. Thank you Robin of Locksley for warning me and thank you Sir Guy of Gisborne for saving my life and pushing me out of the way of that arrow, and thank you Lady (y/n) of Gisborne for helping to save me by warning Allan a Dale and Robin of the sheriff’s plan and for justly killing my assassin.”

You bowed your head but said nothing as the king continued. “I also received the message you sent with Lardener. It is good to know that I have so many allies in Nottingham and England. I will be returning as soon as possible to put an end to my brother’s treason and the Black Knights. Until then though I hope that you will all be willing to help fight against them and to help me find the traitors when I return.”

“I have the Pact Of Nottingham in my camp back in England. We didn’t have time to get it before coming here.”

“I have it.” You spoke quietly every eye in the room was once again on you. “Or more accurately a copy of it.” You reached for Guy but he had already taken your phone and a piece of paper out of his pocket quickly putting it into your hands before crossing his arms again. “It’s a bit hard to explain without showing you. It’s a device from my country that can record things. It won’t last long so I also wrote down the names on this piece of paper.” You handed the king a piece of notebook paper that he turned over in his hands inspecting the unfamiliar object. 

“Thank you...and the copy?”

You looked down at your phone, it’s battery at five percent and the portable charger was completely drained, this would be the last time you’d ever be able to use it. After this hour it would just be a strange chunk of glass, metal, and plastic. The last thing that you felt truly kept you connected to your time period would be gone forever. 

“The copy is on this.” You began your explanation holding up your phone. “I would like to preface this by saying I’m not a witch and please don’t kill me. This is just a kind of technology from my home country, kinda.” The king nodded for you to continue. “Okay so it can do a lot of things but one of those is recording moments in time through this little circle on the back.” You took a quick video of everyone in the room then showed it to the king who gasped at the site. Robin’s gang seemed to just be staring in shock at the device. “See it recorded us as we are. It won’t last for long, it needs fuel like wood for a fire but a specific kind I can’t get here. It’ll only last a few more minutes.” 

You scrolled back to the picture Guy had taken of the Pact, showing it to the king who sat inspecting it and each seal comparing it to the names on the list you had given him. Next you scrolled to the video of each Black Knight coming up to sign the Pact. The king sat in silence and disbelief as he watched the video, as did Robin Hood from over the king’s shoulder. 

Just as Robin Hood jumped on top of the table at the signing in the video the phone went black. It felt like a string in your heart broke. It was just a phone, but nothing felt more isolating than knowing you would never be able to use it or anything else solely from your time again. The two men stared at you confused, silently asking why the recording had stopped. 

You took a deep breath before speaking and could hear Guy walking up behind you. “It died. It’ll never work again. I used it’s final bit of life and fuel to show you the Black Knights and prove our loyalty.” You looked around for Guy and finding he was right behind you took a step back to take his hand in yours. His entire body tensed as you did this, it hurt you more than anything in the world, he had never done that before...but it was the same hand that had been covered in blood only an hour earlier. 

The king stood staring at the two of you. “Robin said you were the deputy to the Sheriff of Nottingham. I assume that is why you were in the room? But your name is on the Pact is it not Gisborne? While I am grateful for you saving my life this afternoon I do wonder if I can truly trust you.”

You had prepared a response for this but to surprise and relief Guy spoke first. “Your Majesty, I began my work under Sheriff Vaisey almost immediately after being knighted. I will not pretend it was a good or noble decision, I wished for power and the sheriff promised that to me. He lied and I was pulled into a number of terrible and evil plots including this one. If I had refused to do as ordered I would have lost my life as would my wife.” Just then for the first time in over an hour Guy’s eyes met yours. To your great relief there was still love in them as he gave you the tiniest of smiles. “Therefore we decided to use our position under the sheriff and in the trust of Prince John to help and protect you.” He finished. 

The king nodded. “Sensible...and admirable. Not beginning your work for the Vaisey, but the choice to betray him despite all he had promised you I’m sure was not an easy decision and I thank you for making it...All of you should be rewarded for your deed this day! Sir Guy what would you like?”

Guy looked at you seemingly hoping for you to say something, instead you just gave him a reassuring smile. Guy took a deep breath before speaking. “I wish for the Gisborne lands, that were awarded to my father for his heroics in the First Crusade, returned, they are nearby to Locksley...and sheriffdom of Nottingham.”

“No! Absolutely not!” Robin protested loudly. 

The king turned to look at him confused. “Robin this man saved my life and has more than proven his loyalty, why should I deny his request?”

“He has done truly evil deeds, your Majesty!” Robin continued to argue. 

“I would have been killed if I had disobeyed those orders! I did the right thing when it mattered!” Guy yelled back. 

Much cleared his throat. “If I may your Majesty, while I cannot completely speak for Gisborne, I know and believe (y/n) to be a good and kind person and while it has taken me until today to understand all of...I do not think she would choose to marry anyone that was truly evil and honestly anyone would be better than Sheriff Vaisey.” 

“There is also the matter of Prince John.” You interjected. “It may be beneficial to you to have someone who is allowed into the prince’s inner circle that way you can receive information. We have already proven ourselves willing to do that. I’ve had dinner with the prince, he likes us, he trusts us. If he makes any move against you we would know and be able to report it to you.” 

King Richard looked around between you, Guy, Much, and Robin. “Very well. Sir Guy of Gisborne, congratulations on becoming the sheriff of Nottingham and your lands will be returned.” 

You and Guy both sighed in relief that your plan had worked, before moving to the edge of the tent. The king then looked at Robin Hood. “And what would you like?”

“I wish to have my name cleared and to have Locksley returned to me as well as your blessing to marry Lady Marian.” Marian stepped up beside Robin intertwining her hands with his to show that this is what she wanted as well. 

The king smiled, “Yes of course. Locksley will be returned and I would be happy to marry you myself in a few minutes.” You gave Guy a very ‘I told you so’ look, remembering back to when you first arrived and told him Robin and Marian would be married by King Richard, but he was distracted by the loss of Locksley which was unfortunate. Maybe with your decorative skills instead of the sheriff’s it would not be so bad, hopefully, or maybe these Gisborne lands you’d never seen would be nice. “Much what would you like?” 

“Well, when Robin and I first returned to Nottingham from the Holy Land, Robin had promised to release me from my servitude and award me the lordship over Bonchurch, a small piece of land nearby Locksley, but a very nice-”

“Much! Get to the point!” Little John interrupted. 

“Hmph! Very well then! No need to be so rude. My king I was hoping you would officially award me the Lordship of Bonchurch.” 

The king chuckled. “Yes, Much of course. You have been a loyal servant to both Robin and I. And the rest of you?” He asked the rest of the gang. 

“Make peace with Saladin, please. That is all I wish for.” Djaq pleaded. 

“I will do everything in my power to make peace. Any easier requests?”

“Clear our names. I have a family. I don’t want to be an outlaw anymore.” Little John said. 

“Yes, of course. I’d be happy to clear all of you of any crimes you’ve committed. Any others?”

“A knighthood would be nice.” Allan mused. 

“I am surprised it took this long for someone to ask me. Every one of you who is not already knighted can now consider themselves knights of England.”

“Thank you, your Majesty!” Allan exclaimed. 

“Allan. You can also have the deputy job if you wish. You served us well these past few months.” Guy announced. 

“I’ll take it!” Allan agreed, earning a number of groans from the rest of the group. “What?! He’s not a traitor and is working for the king! How can you be mad at me for working for him now?!” Which lead to a few grumbled words from Robin’s gang. They would probably never like you or your husband but at this point it was difficult for them to deny you were on your side...even though you were actually acting as double agents for Prince John. 

The king clapped his hands together. “Well, I am glad that this trying day has ended so well. If you would all line up, I’ll knight each of you. Then Lord Robin and Lady Marian, I’ll marry you.”

The whole of Robin’s gang, besides Robin Hood himself and Djaq lined up in front of the king, kneeling with their heads bowed. The king scanned over the group before his eyes landed on you and Djaq. “Why do you two not kneel before me? Are you already knights?”

“I am not from your country, your Majesty, and I never plan to return to it. This is my homeland. I am one of the Saracens you are fighting. It would not be right for you to knight me.” 

“I understand. I still thank you for your service to me and promise that I will do my absolute best to make peace. Lady (y/n) why are you not over here?”

“I didn’t think foreigners could become knights.” 

“You are married to an Englishman. That is good enough for me.” 

Kneeling down you could not help but smile. This all felt so surreal, you had been raised on stories of Robin Hood and King Richard and you were kneeling in front of him being knighted alongside Robin’s Merry Men. It was like you fell right into a story book and you were finally getting your happy ending. You felt King Richard’s sword resting against your shoulder as he began the ceremony. “I King Richard the First of England dub thee Lady (y/n) of Gisborne a knight of England. Be thou a knight in the name of God.” You stayed in your kneeling position as the king moved away from you but for some reason did not start knighting Will who kneeled beside you. “You can stand up now, Lady (y/n).”

“Oh! I- sorry.” You quickly got to your feet and gave the king a small curtsy. “Thank you!” Before going to stand next to Guy again. 

Guy leaned over whispering, “Congratulations.”

Djaq came to stand beside you as the rest of the group was knighted. Each member looked so incredibly happy as they stood up as knights, it was an honor few of them had ever imagined would really happen to them. 

There was toast and a small celebration for all the new knights in the tent. You turned to Djaq beside you. “I’m really happy for you, getting back to your homeland.”

“Thank you. I’m sure you’ll be able to return to yours someday as well.”

You shook your head. “If by some strange miracle someone from my country was even able to travel here and find me I doubt they would let Guy come with me and I’ll never leave him… I think the only way I’ll ever return to my country is in a few hundred years in a coffin and honestly I’d rather my coffin stay with Guy’s wherever that may be.” Guy squeezes your hand to comfort you. He knew how the separation hurt you but it made his heart swell so much to hear you say those words to another that he almost forgot the horrors of the day. 

“I am so sorry. You do seem happy here though.” Djaq looked so incredibly saddened by your words.

“I am. No matter how much I may occasionally miss my homeland, I wouldn’t trade this for anything. But I understand your decision to stay here. It was nice knowing you. Good bye.”

After you and Djaq said goodbye Guy led you up to the king. “Your Majesty. With your permission, my wife and I wish to take our leave. It has been a long day for us both and we are not exactly on the best of terms with Robin or Marian.”

“If that is your wish, yes you may leave. I thank you again for your services to me on this day and look forward to seeing you both upon my return to England.” King Richard said. 

You and Guy both bowed to the king before exiting the tent and heading to your horses. “Well he was considerably better company than his brother.” You joked, hoping to not let the seriousness of what you did a few hours before fall over you again quite yet. 

“Exceedingly better. And I’m the sheriff now.” Guy smiled. 

“Yes you are.” You leaned up to quickly kiss Guy before allowing him to help you mount your horse. 

As you rode back to Acre the abandoned village came into view. A dark serious mood quickly descended over the two of you. The events of the day all came spinning back into your mind, all the good and all the bad. It didn’t even feel like it was the same day, so so much had happened and yet all of that occurred under the same sun that was just now setting.

“Are you mad at me?” You quietly asked. 

Guy was silent for a minute. Your heart pounded in your chest fearing his response, but you also couldn’t stand the unknowing silence he had been giving you. Finally he sighed, “No. It was my fault. I failed to protect you from my world of evil and for that you were forced to make a decision that may have corrupted your beautiful and pure soul.”

You stopped your horse. “Guy look at me.” You said firmly, causing him to stop and turn his horse to face you. “I do not even slightly believe that my soul is corrupted by murdering Vaisey. He was pure evil. There was not a speck of good in that man. He tried to make you murder innocent children! That is pure evil. I did this world a service and if God is real and has any measure of sense I’m sure they’ll agree with me. And it’s not your fault. This was my decision...this was my planned decision. I’m sorry I never told you, I thought you would try to stop me and I couldn’t let that happen. Killing the sheriff was the thing that actually made Allan want to get Robin. You can be mad at me, but I had to save you from that evil man and I do not regret it! I did it for you, to protect you because in my time protection is mutual. It’s not just the man protecting the woman. We both protect each other and that is exactly what I did and will continue to do until the day I die. Do you understand me?” Your voice cracking as you spoke the last sentence. There were so many emotions bubbling up inside of you. 

Guy stares at you with watery eyes for a few moments before dismounting his horse and quickly striding over to you, pulling you off of your own horse. He set you on the ground pressing his forehead against yours, squeezing eyes shut and clutching your waist in his hands with desperation. “Just promise me it will never happen again.” He croaked. 

You nodded, whispering. “I promise.” Then wove your arms around his neck. 

“I love you. But please tell me everything and do not commit such an act again.”

You knotted your hand into his hair. “I won’t, I promise. But I will still do whatever I need to do to protect you, because I love you.” 

“As I will do for you. I just need to know everything so that I can protect you properly.” 

“Okay. I agree. And I am sorry. I hated not telling you and I promise I’ll never do it again.”

Guy nodded and slowly lowered his head so his lips were brushing against yours as he spoke. “I believe and trust you, my love. Now let’s go home.”

“Please.” You smiled before closing the extremely small distance separating your lips, desperately pulling Guy towards you as he did the same to you. So many emotions were flowing through the both of you in that moment all of which were finally being released under the Arabian sunset, which was thankfully the last you would ever see now that you were finally going home.


	18. Return to England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return to England, some marital problems linger after what seemed to be makeup, and you’re forced to visit a physician

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: wow has the writers block and mental health hit hard as of late also this chapter really really did not want to be written. 
> 
> Historical Context: The vast vast vast majority of crusaders went by land so figuring out how long it would take to sail from England to Acre and vice versa (as they did in the show and I’m sure it was done with merchant ships) was more difficult to find out but basically travelling by land would take roughly 6-9 months while travelling by sea I’m guessing would take about 6 weeks (the best I could find was a french king going from France to Cyprus (which is really close to the Holy Land) and on a map that looks like about the halfway point because to get to England you’d have to go around the entire Iberian peninsula and up the coast before hitting England.   
> Also I found things saying that both Windsor AND Westminster were royal residences in this time period so with further reading I think Windsor may be more accurate. I'm leaving it as Westminster to not create a plot hole with chapter 9 and from what I read that’s not entirely inaccurate but honestly I’m not sure. I’m not a medieval historian, I’m just trying my best.
> 
> Warnings: seasickness, pregnancy, marital problem, swearing, mentioned murder

On the horizon you could finally begin to see the outline of London. After over six long weeks on the sea your ship had finally turned into the River Thames that morning. In an hour you’d be docking in London and heading to court. You were nearly bursting with joy at the thought of being able to roam around on land, and not get seasick nearly everyday. As London grew closer Guy came to stand beside you lazily wrapping his arm around your waist. 

Guy had been acting differently towards you ever since that day in the Holy Land, more watchful and distant than before leading you to feel incredibly isolated on a ship full of people. Guy had withdrawn into himself from what you assumed was a mixture of guilt over not killing the sheriff himself and from seeing you differently after what you had done. It hurt, you wanted your husband back. You understood that killing Vaisey would have repercussions for your relationship but cold distance was not something you had anticipated. Even now with Guy’s arm wrapped around you, it felt detached. 

“Once we dock, we will stop at a physician for you before continuing to Westminster.” Guy quietly informed you. 

“I’m not going to the doctor just because I’ve gotten seasick a few times.” 

“You did not begin to get seasick until halfway through our return journey, you have headaches, you’re tired all the time...You have not bled since our journey to the Holy Land.” Guy's voice faded, clearly sounding slightly hopeful. 

You sighed. “I’m stressed, that can change and stop periods, and you know I don’t sleep well when a bunch of loud sailors start trudging around at the brink of dawn...I’ll go to the doctor. Just don’t think too much into it. It’s probably just stress and seasickness... I’m going to go make sure everything is ready.” You quickly said before Guy could speak, making your way to your shared cabin even though you already knew everything was packed. 

A crewman knocked on your cabin door informing you that the ship had finally docked in London. You made your way up to the deck and down the ramp, finally stepping foot on the damp ground of England. Then stood beside Guy watching as the crew unloaded your few belongings into a cart Guy had rented that would take you to Westminster. 

Guy helped you into the cart before giving his instructions to the driver and sitting down. 

“It’s nice to be on solid ground again,” you muttered trying to break the silence that seemed to be permanently hung between you, and not the calm peaceful silence that you used to have. This was awkward, cold, and filled with a million unspoken words. 

Guy nodded. “Yes it is. I look forward to returning to Nottingham.”

“Me too.” You smiled up at him. 

The rest of the ride went by in relative silence until your cart pulled to a stop in front of a small doctors office, that looked to be one of the nicer ones in London. This would be the first time you had needed any kind of medical treatment, and the thought of being subjected to the infamously bad medieval medicine terrified you. Inside the office there was a small room with chairs pushed up against the window. The two of you sat alone in the room for a few minutes before an old balding man entered the room followed by a very round and rather short rich looking man that relied heavily on his cane. The rich looking man glared at you and Guy as he walked past. 

The moment the door closed the physician addressed Guy, “Which one of you is seeking treatment.” 

“Me.” You spoke up surprising the man who had clearly expected Guy to speak for you. 

“Very well then. If you and your…?”

“Husband.” Guy informed him. 

“Ah, good. Husband will follow me.” The physician led you into another small room, this one holding a small bed, a table covered in medical instruments and two chairs. Guy and the doctor both quickly sat in the chairs leaving you to awkwardly sit on the bed. The physician turned to Guy once again, “What seems to be troubling your wife?”

You gritted your teeth then spoke, “I have been experiencing a great deal of seasickness. We just returned from...a long sea voyage. My husband is concerned because I did not start to get sick until about halfway through our return journey. I’ve also been getting many headaches...Oh and I’ve missed two cycles. But I’ve never been particularly regular.”

“Sudden nausea and missed cycles?....I think you may be pregnant.” The physician informed you. That’s what you had thought too, it was just so soon after an early marriage but mostly the recent distance between you and Guy made you wish the pregnancy hadn’t come quite yet. 

Guy’s entire body perked up at the doctor's words. “Really? That is what I had hoped and asked (y/n) that.”

“I, uh, I just wanted to be sure.” You said quietly. 

“I assume this is your first pregnancy?” You nodded. “I can see why you would want a physician to confirm it then. Weren’t yet aware of the symptoms. If you would allow me to examine closer I can give you a more exact timeline.” You nodded your approval but the physician waited for Guy to also give his consent. While the physician seemed nice enough his sexism was really getting on your nerves. 

The physician had you lay down on the small bed as he poked and prodded at you for a few minutes before returning to his chair. “My best guess would be that your wife is roughly two months into the pregnancy and she seems perfectly healthy thus far, though I would not advise anymore sea voyages.” 

“No, those are over. Thank you.” Guy sprung up from his seat to pay the man. 

“One more thing to watch for. If it has not already started very soon your wife may succumb to bouts of female hysteria, often shown through mood swings.”

“Oh my God, I’ll be fine.” You bark. 

“I see it’s already started. I could write something-”

“No. My wife is fine. Just tired, and annoyed that you insist on speaking to me instead of her. Thank you again.” Guy swiftly took your arm leading you out into the busy streets of London with a large smile on his face. He looked so wonderful, grinning like that. All of the tense distance he had put between you in the sudden weeks seemed to have magically melted away, which was exactly what you had wanted, unfortunately you couldn’t bring yourself to believe it would last. 

This time Guy sat next to you in the cart, turning and excitedly smiling down at you. He cupped both of your cheeks in his large hands happily whispering, “Pregnant!” Before kissing you with a deepness and love you had not felt in weeks. Actually the kiss easily rivaled the kiss at your wedding. You loved it and wanted to just melt into him, but after all the distance you had recently experienced and now getting a kiss of everything you had ever wanted...it took all of your strength to not burst into tears and ruin this happy moment for your husband. 

Guy could clearly sense that something was wrong but thankfully chose to leave it alone. During the ride to Westminster Guy sat close to you resting his arm behind your shoulders. It was everything you had wanted for weeks, you just could not trust it. He had been close and passionate and forgiving that day in the desert before then growing distant on the sea voyage home, so how could you possibly trust it now? Would it only last while you were pregnant? You did not regret killing the sheriff but still you wished that you and Guy’s relationship could return to how it was before that day. 

When you pulled up to Westminster you excitedly looked around. It looked nothing like the one you had seen in pictures and in movies. You knew it had had to be rebuilt at some point, plus remodels weren’t exactly uncommon. Either way it definitely did not look as you had pictured the palace in your mind, it was still spectacular though. 

When you arrived at the palace the prince was thankfully preoccupied allowing you and Guy to get settled into your room before having to meet with the prince. The servants set down your bags at the foot of the bed before leaving the two of you alone. A deep silence hung over the room. Guy’s earlier excitement about the pregnancy has worn off, just as you expected it would although it was probably your fault, as you clearly were nowhere near as happy as he was. You sat down on the bed absently staring towards the window. 

Guy stood near the foot of the bed fiddling with something in his hand before coming to stand in front of you. “(y/n)...Are you...Do you not wish to have children?” You were so taken off guard by his question that you just sat staring at him with your mouth a gape, forcing Guy to feel the need to continue. “I suppose it is my fault for assuming you would wish to have children with me considering we are married, though I suppose your cultural differences and the fact it was never discussed-” 

You reached forward quickly taking one of Guy’s hands into your own holding onto it tightly, the action thankfully got Guy to stop talking. You took a long deep breath before speaking. “It’s not that. I promise I- It’s just- It’s the timing.”

Guy breathed a tiny sigh of relief before coming to sit down beside you. “What is wrong with the timing?”

“I’m not quite sure how to explain it...It’s just that- It’s not so much timing but how we are right now. I mean a little bit of it is the fact that I’ve only been here for like eight or nine months and so it is still a lot of change in a very short time. But I was as prepared as I could be for that...It’s more that- well-The… we’ve.” All of the emotions you had been holding back for so long were beginning to bubble out as you spoke. “I miss you.” You blurted out, your voice cracking.

Guy’s brow furrowed. “What? I’ve never left your side?”

“Physically. But ever since-” Tears you had been holding back over the past few weeks began to spill down your cheeks. “I know I fucked up and should have told you beforehand. But I don’t regret it. I just I- you’ve been so distant. I get it, I killed someone, I don’t like it either. But I had too! And-and-I miss you!...I feel so alone...” At this point you were fully sobbing, having pulled your knees up to your chest trying to comfort yourself. You wished you could get your emotions under control but the floodgates had opened. 

Guy pulled you into his chest tightly wrapping his arms around you. He pressed his face into your hair deeply breathing in your scent. “I-I’m sorry.” His voice was strained and muffled as he spoke into your hair. “I wanted to protect you from any further corruption. I turned you into this. I asked you to be willing to kill when you arrived. I corrupted you-”

“No you didn’t! Stop blaming yourself for everything. The circumstances of our life did this. We’re just trying to get by. I thought we went over this in Acre!”

He was silent for a few moments and nodded against you. “We did. I never want you to feel alone. I love you.” 

You knew Guy often had a hard time with apologies and this, for him was a strong apology. There was still no way to guarantee that it would last, but you felt much closer to him than you had in weeks. You snuggled closely into his chest as he continued to hold tightly onto you. Eventually the tears began to die down. Your eyelids began to grow heavy from the exhaustion of the day and eventually you drifted to sleep in your husbands arms. 

Guy continued to tightly hold onto you long after you had fallen asleep against him. He sat wracked with guilt over what he had done to you. In an attempt to lessen his corruption on your soul he isolated you and made you feel alone when he knew he was basically all you had. All of your tears and current pain were his fault, and right then he vowed to never allow himself to do such a thing to you again. Both for your sake and for the sake of your future family. You were the only truly good thing in his life and he would make sure to be there to love, protect, and comfort you until his last day. In his mind these past few weeks were a lapse in judgement that he could never allow to happen again.


	19. Meeting with the Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting with Prince John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m switching between whatever fic/character I have the most inspiration to write so idk when there’ll be more of this. Could be two days could be months, but do look for other series of mine if you’re interested. 
> 
> Warnings: espionage, pregnancy, swearing, mild sexual flirting

A knock came at the door waking you up. Guy carefully released you from his arms wanting to make sure you were awake and stable after your short unplanned nap against him. At the door was a guard with a large mustache.

Nearly as soon as Guy opened the door the man announced, “Prince John requests a private audience with Sir Guy and Lady (y/n) in his study. Follow me.”

You quickly stood making your way over to Guy and linking your arm through his. Silently you followed the guard through the winding corridors of the palace. As you walked you noted how close you felt to Guy again. If you had known that all it would take to bring back to you was to express your feelings and cry you would have done it a long time ago. Your eyes still felt slightly puffy and your throat sore, but you couldn’t help but smile a tiny bit. Until you realized that if you could feel the after effects of crying in your face Prince John might be able to see them as well. After a few minutes of walking you whispered. “Guy do I look okay?”

Guy frowned and looked down at you confused. “Yes. Of course. You look beautiful as always.”

“I-I meant...Do I look like I’ve been crying.”Guy frowned even more as he took the time to study your face. When his eyes and shoulders fell you knew the answer. Your eyes and nose at the very least must still have been red. “I think you should do most of the talking, since my voice may be affected.”

“He’ll be far more interested in talking to you. Besides you’re better with people than I am.”

You sighed, “I know but we can just say it’s the pregnancy. I didn’t want to announce it so soon, but the Prince would probably be offended if he wasn’t the first to be informed anyways. And technically the deal we made all that time ago was for me to get you the sheriffdom. I did that. He can’t deny you as sheriff without losing his spy to King Richard.” Leaning in closer you whispered even more quietly. “Plus I can’t stand the man.” 

Guy coughed in a bad attempt to hold back his laughter nodding in agreement, earning a curious frown from the guard that was leading you. Turning the corner the guard abruptly stopped before turning to his left and knocking on two large ornately carved dark wooden doors before opening them. 

“Sir Guy and Lady (y/n), as requested, your highness.” The two of you stepped into the opulent study and heard the heavy doors shut behind you. 

Prince John waved the two of you further into the room. He sat relaxed against a large uncomfortable looking wooden chair behind a messy desk littered with scrolls and various other objects. “Lady (y/n) it’s so nice to see you! Sir Guy,” he barely acknowledged your husband. “Why has Sheriff Vaisey not returned with you?”

It took everything you had to control your emotions. You somehow had completely forgotten to think of a lie to tell the prince about Vaisey. Usually you were so good at overthinking and planning out every detail, but apparently the distraction of your marital problems stopped that. Luckily Guy did not seem to be having that issue. After giving you a second to speak he answered the prince. 

“Unfortunately Sheriff Vaisey was killed by one of King Richard’s guards.”

“...Is my brother dead? Did you succeed?”

“We did succeed with the secondary plan.” Guy led with the good news. Telling the Prince of your failure to kill the king was something you both knew would be wearisome since the plan had formed. “But King Richard is still alive.”

“So you failed Sir Guy...again.” Prince John sneered. 

“No.” You spoke up. You weren’t sure how far Guy’s lies and explanation went but this one part you had thought of ages ago, plus you wouldn’t stand for even royalty to berate your husband like that. “Vaisey failed. We could not attempt to kill the king and gain his trust at the same time. The plan was for him to kill the King and if he failed we would swoop in helping the King and thereby gaining his trust. Vaisey failed in his part of the mission, but we succeeded in ours.” The longer you spoke the more the rawness of your throat became apparent. 

Prince John momentarily narrowed his eyes at you. All you could do was hope that he believed you. “How did you help him?”

You looked at Guy silently wishing he would answer the question for you. The prince did not seem to trust you as much this time around. “There was a great deal of chaos when Vaisey was being killed. I used that to my advantage to make King Richard believe I had saved his life and helped him get away.”

“And he trusts you now?” 

“Enough to name me the new sheriff of Nottingham.” Guy tried to hold back his smile as he held up the scroll with King Richard’s seal proving his new appointment. 

“I see. And you expect me to keep to this?”

“It may prove difficult to continue to spy on your brother if I am removed from the position he appointed to me. A position that would allow me the power and freedom to easily help you as well your highness.” Guy almost said it as if he were asking, and in some ways he was. Flat out advising Prince John would be impossible, especially coming from Guy instead of you. Suddenly you were greatly regretting asking Guy to do the talking. But at the same time this was his moment and his position, not yours. 

“Hmmm, yes. I suppose you are right. As long as you deal with Robin Hood I do not care.”

“Of course, your highness” Guy said with a smile and a bow. 

The Prince did not excuse as you had expected, instead he narrowed his eyes at you for a moment before leaning forward on the desk. “I have not seen you since your marriage have I Lady (y/n)?”

“No, your highness.” 

“No regrets? Being stuck up in Nottingham? You seem so much quieter now. You would still be welcome to stay here in London.” 

Every bone in your body ached to reach for Guy, but that would be seen as inappropriate. Even though you weren’t touching him you felt him tense beside you. Stepping closer to Guy you answered, “I do not have a single regret, your highness. I love my husband very much and look forward to welcoming the child I am carrying into the world.” While your words had been meant more as a ‘fuck you’ to Prince John they had still been true and you could practically feel Guy swelling with pride and happiness beside you. 

The Prince’s nose wrinkled, giving you a look of mild disgust as his eyes flicked between you and Guy then your stomach. “Oh. Congratulations then I suppose.” 

“Thank you, your highness. We wanted you to be the first to know.” You smiled just a little too big and forceful. 

Prince John returned with an even more forced smile that wrinkled his nose. “I thank you for that. Congratulations to you both then I suppose. The sheriffdom and a baby. Quite the eventful year. You are excused.” His fake kindness completely turned off as he waved you away. 

You and Guy bowed as you exited the study, linking arms and turning down the hall that led back to your room, or so you hoped. You had no idea how Guy kept track of where he was in this castle. It had taken you weeks to figure your way around Nottingham castle and Westminster was at least three times the size. The only explanation you could think of was that Guy had a good memory and paid very very close attention to every land mark and every turn you made. 

As you twisted through the maze that is Westminster you began to grow exceedingly tired all over again and the thought of having to go to dinner and entertain the Prince all over again weighed heavily on you. Though he did seem to lose most of his interest in you once you announced your pregnancy, which was nice. “Do you think there’s any chance we could get away with skipping dinner with the prince? I’m exhausted.” You asked your husband.

Guy contemplated for a few moments. “I’m sure with your condition it would be possible.” 

You stopped walking bringing Guy to a stop as well. “While I’m fine with using it to get out of formal dinners I need to make sure you’re not going to treat me like a fragile piece of glass just because I’m pregnant. I can still do most of the things I did before, just a bit more carefully.” 

By the way Guy’s jaw flexed as you spoke it was clear that treating you like glass was exactly what he had planned on doing for the next seven months, which was not something you would stand for. Seemingly seeing this in your expression Guy chewed on his cheek before nodding his head. “I will do my best to keep that in mind.” 

“You better.” You smirked and started walking again, but part of you didn’t believe him.

“What would you like to do instead of attending dinner?” He asked lightheartedly, trying to get away from the previous subject.

“I think a nice long cuddly nap and some food sent up later tonight would be perfect. We have a whole ship's journey worth of affection to catch up on you know?”

“Is that safe to do while pregnant?” His eyes grew wide with curiosity, concern, and excitement.

You breathed out a laugh. “I had meant cuddling. But yes we can do that too. It’s safe.” Guy perked up as you confirmed this. “I assume you now know what you would like to do instead of dinner.”

Guy chuckled, bringing you closer and leaning in, “I always want that my love.” His tone sent tingles down your spine. As a guard rounded the corner he straightened himself, trying to look slightly more proper. “I do also wish to see a barber soon.”

“What? Why?” You blurted out.

“To get a haircut?” He said very confused by your little outburst. 

“Oh...If that’s what you want. It is your hair. But I do really like your long hair.” You stopped reaching up to twirl one of the dark waves around your finger. 

Guy leaned into your hand. “In that case I will keep it.” 

“Good.” You quickly kissed him before another guard could appear. It was so easy to slip back into your old loving ways. If anything you were both being more affectionate now, but that could be from a number of things from pregnancy to making up for lost time or more likely, both. Every single part of your lives seemed to be falling together perfectly. All you had left to do was return to Nottingham for you to both have everything you wanted. Everything would be smooth sailing from here on out, or so you thought.


	20. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling into a new life in Nottingham as the Sheriff, Robin Hood and Gangs return, and Allan finds something interesting in the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: pregnancy, canon typical violence

It had been four months since your return to Nottingham with your husband as the new sheriff. When you had arrived the people of the shire were both happy to hear that Vaisey was permanently gone and wearisome to have Guy as the sheriff. Thankfully he had been quick to prove there was little worry. From the moment the two of you arrived home nearly everything had to be overhauled, most of all the tax policies. Because the king was still fighting in the Crusades the taxes were still ridiculously high, but luckily Guy had agreed to your suggestion of taxing rich people more than the poor, plus if someone couldn’t pay the punishments were not so severe. With the rebuilding of Gisborne Manor on the lands King Richard had awarded to Guy and all the redecorating you were doing to Nottingham castle to make it look less like an evil lair there were more jobs to go around, and therefore more money in circulation. Nottinghamshire managed to quickly transform into a significantly more prosperous place now that Vaisey was gone. Exactly one year ago when you first arrived you would never have guessed it would have transformed so much so quickly. It still wasn’t perfect of course but it was becoming a better and happier place. 

Doing so much at once had been exhausting for you and Guy though. When you first began rebuilding Gisborne Manor the two of you would ride out every other day to look at it’s progress and help with the building plans. As your belly grew though your visits went down to just once and week, especially now that you had officially entered your third trimester Guy had become a worried mother hen. Constantly fretting about your well being, shoving water and food in your face every hour, making sure you never had to exert yourself. In some ways it was cute how protective and sweet he was being, but it was mostly annoying to the point that at least once a day you’d have to practically order him to do his sheriff duties and leave you alone to oversee the remodel of Nottingham castle. 

\---

About five months after Guy started his duties as sheriff the two of you were sitting down having a peaceful breakfast together. You were staring down rubbing your belly and smiling while chewing on a small chunk of bread. 

“What are you smiling about?” Guy asked you. 

“Trying to come with name options.” 

“Don’t I get a say in this as your husband?” Guy playfully pretended to be offended. In truth you suspected he enjoyed this whole pregnancy thing far more than you did.

“Of course. You get full veto power on any name you don’t like.” 

Guy nodded. “Very well. What names did you come up with, my love?”

“Well, I think it’s going to be a girl.” Guy skeptically raised his brow. “My mom and Matilda always say if you’re carrying high and in, it’s a girl! I mean I know it’s not a sure way to tell but without ultrasounds it’s the best we have to go on.” Guy nodded in agreement. He didn’t know enough to argue and was probably sitting across from you wishing ultrasounds (a thing you’d explained to him months ago) existed at this time. He was very impatient but mostly excited to meet your child.

“So if it’s a girl,” you continued, “I want to name her Alice.” Guy sat waiting for your explanation because he knew that you’d thought about this for a long time, it’s actually why he hadn’t suggested a name, he wanted it to be something important to you. “It’s a good traditional English name and more importantly it’s after the main character of the story Alice in Wonderland, that I know you don’t know but still, that’s about a girl mysteriously falling into another world with a bunch of strange magic and things that could be straight out of a fairy tale or legend. And as you know that’s how I grew up thinking of Robin Hood, as a legend. So I just think the name would be fitting and cute.” 

Guy smiled lovingly at you reaching out across the table placing his hand on top of yours. “It’s perfect. And for a boy?”

“I’m not gonna lie, I had a lot more trouble picking out a boy's name so you’re more than welcome to choose one.” Guy gestured that he still wanted to hear your suggestion. “Peter. For the same reasons that I like the name Alice. It’s not as English of name since it’s in the Bible, but it is from a very English story about a group of siblings stumbling into another world called Narnia with stuff of legends and this Peter actually ends up becoming high king of that world. Plus when we have more kids this Peter has a brother and two sisters we can pull names from if you want. Honestly the only reason Alice won for a girl is because I think the name itself sounds prettier than Susan or Lucy does.”

“Then Peter it is for a boy.” Guy smiled even wider at you as he absentmindedly stroked your knuckles with his thumb. You couldn’t help but notice how beautifully happy and in love your husband looked in this moment. It was amazing how much different and happier he was than when you’d met him a little over a year ago. It took a lot to hold back emotional pregnancy tears of joy just thinking about it. 

The two of you shared an intimate moment smiling at each other when suddenly Allan a Dale casually walked through the door and sat down at the table beside you seemingly not noticing the moment he had just interrupted. “Your new deputy and Master of Arms reporting for duty after breakfast, Sheriff.” Allan jokes, picking a grape out of the fruit basket and eating it. 

You stared in partial shock at his behavior before giggling. Guy narrowed his eyes before muttering, “I don’t remember appointing you Master of Arms.”

“Well who else would you name?” 

“Samson.” 

“Oh, Please! We both know the man has no backbone. You need someone who has the trust of the people and is willing to call you out when you’re being an idiot.” Allan argued, causing you to laugh, and Guy to shoot you a playfully offended glare. 

After a few seconds of both you and Allan silently staring at him and asking Guy let out a heavy sigh. “Fine. You’re the master of arms. But know that if you screw up I will get rid of you.” He said pointing at Allan who held his hands up defensively. 

“I won’t swear it. I’ll be perfect.”

“Somehow I don’t believe perfect will be the word I will use to describe you.” Guy quietly muttered before speaking up to ask, “I assume you returned with Hood?”

“Yeah. He’s moving back into Locksley Manor with Marian right now. They all seemed a bit surprised you’d left willingly.”

“I have a castle and Gisborne lands now. I have no need for Locksley, especially when I need the king to believe I’m following his orders. Come. We need to speak with him before he decides to start anything.” Guy stood quickly walking to the other side of the table to help you up. While you often did not want or need his overly ‘helpful’ assistance, standing up was one thing you were grateful for the help with. 

When you stood, Allan saw your full body for the first time since the Holy Land. His eyes went wide as he looked you up and down with surprise. “Woah, you look…”

“Pregnant.” You finished for him smiling and placing your hand that was not holding Guy’s on your belly. “About seven months.” 

“Wow.” Allan quietly breathed out then after a second yelled, “Congratulations!”

“Thank you.” You smiled brightly. It was so nice finally being able to share the news with a friend instead of just employees and annoying nobles. The happiness and congratulations meant so much more. 

\---

Guy and Allan rode out of Nottingham for Locksley together. Allan continued to excitedly talk about your pregnancy and everything that happened to him on the long return journey home. When they arrived in Locksley every villager scattered, already afraid of the possible confrontation that was to come. Guy had thought he had gained the villagers' trust more than this, but was being painfully reminded that it would take far more than a few months of prosperity to fully gain their forgiveness and trust. 

Robin and Marian came out of the manor to meet them as they dismounted their horses. “Locksley,” Guy began. “I see you’re back.” He was trying to be as civil as possible but there was a certain bite to his voice. 

Robin forced a smile while sending a quick glare to Allan. “Yes we have. I’ll admit, I was surprised to see you vacate the manor on your own. I thought I’d have to force you out.” 

“I have no need of Locksley anymore. Not with the new Gisborne lands and the castle. Both will be grander than this place once my wife has finished with them I’m sure.”

“Yes, your wife and all her remodels.” This comment earned a death glare from Guy. “Thornton said she made them throw away all the lead in the home.”

“Her people, who are very technologically advanced, I'd like to remind you, think it to be poisonous.” 

“That’s absurd.” 

“We’ve both seen her country’s technology. If you’re willing to go against all that, be my guest. You can have every pot that was removed from the castle.” Guy smiled snidely. 

“Perhaps I will take them. If not for me for the people of Nottingham. Now can we discuss the real reason you are here.” 

“Prince John wants you gone. However to be true to the King you will be allowed to stay in Locksley as long as if the prince visits you disappear on holiday and you follow the law. I’m sure you’ve already asked around enough to know the tax policies have changed for the better and the people have more money. So they no longer require your heroics. I fixed their problems and saved them from absolute poverty in the end, not you.” Guy cunningly smiled. He knew that he’d hit Robin where it hurt. 

Robin shifted his weight, continuing to glare at Guy. “If you do anything to return to Vaisey’s ways-

“I won’t. You can be assured of that.” Then Guy took a step closer, speaking or more accurately growling quietly. “And if you ever steal even one grain of wheat I will reign a hell on you that you have never seen before.” Then took a step back speaking normally again. “Is there anything else you need Locksley?”

“No,” Robin spat. “That will be all.” 

Guy mounted his horse and left. Allan tried to smile and wave at the two of them but it was only returned by Marian. From there Allan and Guy went separate ways. Guy went to check on the progress of Gisborne Manor. He thought with any luck that it would be finished by the time you were due. If it was at all possible Guy would hurry the construction along, knowing that you much preferred the countryside to the city and hoped you would be able to give birth to your first child in the family home. Once seeing that everything was ahead of schedule with the manor he headed back to you in Nottingham. 

\---

Allan rode through the woods towards the south when he noticed a yellow streak running through the woods. He stopped his horse and saw that it was actually a woman. Then two armored guards rode through after her, yelling. Allan took off to help. By the time he got there the woman was cornered against a large tree by the guards that were dismounting their horses and carrying ropes towards the woman.

“What is the meaning of this?” Allan barked. 

“None of your business.” One of the guards sneered barely even acknowledging him.

Allan put his horse in between the woman and the two guards before speaking again. “I am the deputy and master of arms of this shire. You will tell me what is going on.”

The woman, who was beautiful Allan thought, grabbed onto his leg and started pleaing. “Please you must help me. I have to get away. Please take me to the castle to find my brother. I need his protection.” 

Allan nodded. “Yeah. Course. One moment.” Before turning to the guards. “I’m taking this woman to the castle and the sheriff. If you would like to not be arrested I strongly suggest you explain yourself.”

“We work for Squire Thornton. We have come to take his wife back to him. As ordered.”

Allan scoffed. “Not with her in this much distress you’re not. You’re all coming to meet with the sheriff.” 

“No we are not.” The other guard responded while drawing his sword. 

Allan jumped off of his horse quickly disarming and injuring the guards before grabbing one of their horses and taking it to the scared woman. “We need to go to the sheriff. Can you ride?”

She nodded grabbing the reins of the horse and climbing on with Allan’s help. When one of the guards began to stir the two rushed off towards Nottingham town. The woman was silent for most of the ride until just before they reached the gates of the city. “Thank you. I was not sure I was going to make it to Nottingham. I am Lady Isabella.” 

“Not a problem my Lady Isabella. It’s my job as a knight to help damsels in distress. I’m Sir Allan a Dale.” He grinned.


End file.
